De planes y no citas
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando su padre se enterara que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo? Podría ser comprensible, dado que su padre se enamoró de su mejor amiga. Pero enterarse que el mejor amigo de Rose era Scorpius Malfoy… Ardería Troya seguro. R/S
1. Conociéndolo

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Mi primer Rose/Scorpius espero les guste.**

**Disfruten!!**

_

* * *

_

**DE PLANES Y NO CITAS**

**Cap. 1 — Conociéndolo… **

En Cloy Drive, en medio del centro de Londres, entre los números 16 y 18, se perdía a la vista de las personas una casa, un faltante de número que los vecinos atribuían a una equivocación de los idiotas del gobierno. Claro que ellos no sabían que no existía tal equivocación, lo único que pasaba era que ellos no podían ver el numero 17 porque simple y sencillamente ninguna persona no autorizada podía ver esa casa. Y es que la seguridad era de las más avanzada y especializada que existía.

La casa, mas parecida a una mansión, era de enorme infraestructura; los dos pisos que la conformaban eran mejorados con una muy respetable alberca que se alzaba en la parte trasera, totalmente techada y con una casual mesa redonda de jardín donde se encontraba la distinguida familia.

— Que bueno que decidimos al fin poner una alberca en la casa, el calor me mataba —Pronunció Ron Weasley, cabeza de familia.

A sus cuarenta y pocos años de edad, pero diez y tantos de corazón, aun se conservaba en perfectas condiciones, su mata de pelo rojo esparciéndose por la fuerza del aire permanecía muy resistente; en sus ojos azules, como el mar, perduraba la fuerza adolescente que siempre lo acompañó y acompañaría.

— Yo te lo mencioné desde que iniciaron las vacaciones, pero…

— No me regañes, Hermione —Interrumpió Ron con una mirada suplicante a esa mujer que lo había hecho realmente feliz desde hacía más de veinte años al aceptar casarse con él.

Hermione Weasley nunca se distinguió ante los ojos de los hombres por su indiscutible atractivo físico, pero eso fue porque nunca lo usó, ni necesitó. Luciendo un espectacular traje de baño de dos piezas a sus cuarenta y pocos años lucía radiante. Su risada cabellera se alzaba por encima de sus hombros en un corte muy pequeño para mitigar el calor.

— Yo solo estoy aclarando ese detalle —Dijo Hermione con una mirada reprensora por sobre sus lentes de sol negros.

— Más vale tarde que nunca —Mencionó Ron con una enorme sonrisa y un beso en los labios para su esposa.

Volvieron su vista a cuidar a los pequeñines que se divertían dentro de la alberca, aunque de pequeños ya no tenían nada.

James, de veinte años, lucía una sonrisa vigorosa y una melena rojiza que se le pegaba a las mejillas mientras jugaba con una quaffle que su hermano trataba de arrebatarle. Albus, dos años menor que él, se distinguía entre los demás por ser el único de cabello negro azabache de la familia y sus ojos verdes delataban de quien era hijo. Entre ellos también estaba Hugo, dos años aun menor que su primo Albus, pero su edad no interfería en su altura, siendo mayor a su primo, su pelo rojo y sus ojos azules lo caracterizaban.

Por otra parte, fuera del agua, tomando un poco el sol y con unas gafas cubriendo sus ojos marrones brillantes, se hallaba Lily en una pose de Diosa (como la consideraban muchos de sus compañeros de colegio, para total desagrado de tíos, primos, hermanos y mas a su pesar, de su padre) su cabello rojo centellaba mucho mas de lo normal con los intensos rayos del sol y su reluciente figura se mostraba impecable. Si no fuera porque estaba solo la familia, Ron Weasley jamás permitiría que su sobrina anduviera luciendo ese atuendo.

En esa postal familiar faltaba algo, más bien alguien y Ron no lo dejaría pasar.

— ¿Dónde está Rose? —Preguntó— Desde hace semanas está emocionada esperando el día para que se terminara la piscina y ahora… no está —Mencionó desconcertado.

— Se siente un poco mal. Tú sabes, cosas de chicas —Contestó Hermione, pero su mirada escondía algo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su pequeña niña.

Tras tantos años de conocerla, Ron sabía exactamente que si su esposa no deseaba decirle algo por más que suplicara, se enojara y demás pataletas que hiciera no la haría ceder, lo mejor era esperar. Por lo pronto decidió aceptar el malestar como "cosas de chicas".

— De acuerdo, ya saldrá cuando se sienta mejor —Dejó el tema de lado. Se paró de golpe y empezó una carrera, cayó como bomba al agua salpicando muchos metros a la redonda y mojando a su sobrina que se puso histérica gritando algo de su bronceado y que arruinaba su tranquilidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se alzó en la cara de Hermione, definitivamente su esposo jamás dejaría de ser un adolescente y ella nunca se quejaría de eso. Su sonrisa se esfumó y su mirada recayó en su casa, en la tercera ventana del segundo piso a la derecha más específicamente, el cuarto de su hija. El presentimiento de que una bomba de tiempo estallaría pronto no se alejaba de ella.

Su presentimiento no era tan alejado de la realidad.

Rose Weasley de diecisiete años se encontraba recluida en su habitación ante un enorme dilema. Su cama parecía mas un campo de batalla, su inquietud le había hecho dar tantas vueltas que dejó todas las cobijas esparcidas por cualquier lado excepto la cama; las almohadas ni se diga, solo una permanecía en la cama y eso solo porque Rose tenía apoyada su cabeza en ella mientras aferraba a su cuerpo una vieja quaffle, de hecho la primera que logró detener en su primer partido en Hogwarts. Su melena rojiza, hasta la altura de media espalda, aparecía más que despeinada, si es que eso era posible y unas ojeras terribles cubrían sus ojos marrones dándole un aspecto demacrado que muy pocas veces mostraba.

Su aspecto tenía muchas razones de ser, en su mano empuñaba una carta que hacía dos días llegó a ella y que marcaba ese mismo día como el inicio de un caos que no podría parar. Y ese caos, para su malestar tenía nombre y apellido.

Desde el primer día de su primer año sabía exactamente a quien debía evitar y lo hizo. Él siempre representó la persona con la que jamás entablaría relación. Sus fiestas ruidosas que convocaban a media escuela, sus desmanes entre los estudiantes, su desagrado hacia alguien inferior a él y su mirada egocéntrica eran algunas de las características que repudiaba de él.

En el momento en el cual lo conoció, al verlo subirse al banquillo y portar el sombrero seleccionador que gritó sonoramente Slytherin, supo cuan indiferentemente le sería esa serpiente.

Su estrategia resultó desde el momento que fue declarada una Gryffindor y sus caminos fueron totalmente distintos, siendo sus casas como la punta de los polos, cada una extremos opuestos.

Hasta que cada clase les tocó juntos.

Por algún mal del destino toda clase de Pociones, Transformaciones, DCAO y Herbología fueron estrictamente compartidas con ellos, con él… Por alguna razón durante sus seis años cursados, hasta ese momento, esas clases siempre fueron con la misma casa, ¿Extraño? Tal vez demasiado.

Ahí lo conoció, o más bien TUVO que conocerlo. Lo notaba un chico burlón por completo en las clases y fastidioso, pero por momentos era callado, serio, incluso algo interesado en la clase, pero de una manera tímida, tratando de esconder ese detalle a sus "amigos", haciéndose el desinteresado y mas sin embargo tomando cada apunte que pudiera y respondiendo perfectamente cada que era necesario. Rose debía reconocerlo, él siempre sacaba Excelentes en todas las asignaturas que cursaba, justo igual que ella, pero no descartaba la presión que su padre podría poner sobre los profesores para lograrlo.

Era un total y completo descerebrado para ella, sus bromas estúpidas, junto a su incontrolable carencia de sensatez por seguir a las personas de más baja intelectualidad de la escuela, lo convertían en un idiota. Pero en cuarto año algo cambió, algo pasó que la desconcertó de sobremanera y que en ese momento, recostada en la cama, en realidad odiaba que hubiera pasado.

_A mediados del mes de Abril, minutos antes de que el timbre sonara para dar inicio a la primera clase, Rose iba de camino a la mazmorra para tomar la clase de Pociones, a esa hora de la mañana en las galeras la luz siempre era muy poco favorable para los que van retrasados. _

_Unos metros mas delante de su camino, en la curva del pasillo que daba a las escaleras, vio como una pequeña niña de Ravenclaw se colisionó en los últimos peldaños de la escalera, todos sus pergaminos, mochila y demás objetos que cargaba quedaron en el suelo justo como ella. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, silenciosas y discretas, pero brotaron. _

_Tras ella tres gorilas de Slytherin bajaron las escaleras con tremendas carcajadas que resonaban en el lugar. Rose se aferró a su varita, tal vez se decidiría a usarla. Esos eran los más grandes idiotas del mundo sin ninguna masa encefálica en la cabeza. Odiaba la manera en la que provocaban accidentes en personas indefensas de cursos mucho mas inferiores de los de ellos que aun ni siquiera conocían hechizos elementales. Esa debería ser la primera lección para enseñar en Hogwarts, no las lecciones teóricas de cómo tomar la varita. Por fortuna cuando ella llegó al colegio ya tenía una noción de los hechizos que podría usar, y su padre y hermanos tuvieron una contribución teórica sobre algunos buenos golpes que dar._

_Sus pasos se volvieron mas pronunciados, pero las tremendas carcajadas de los orangutanes acallaban el resonar de sus tacones. Antes de llegar a donde la niña, escuchó como una voz dulce y bastante cálida se preocupaba con ella._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —Era un tono de voz tan dulce… Seguramente sería algún amigo, era poco probable que anduviera sola en las frías mazmorras._

_Su rapidez disminuyó y antes de observar al interlocutor de esa dulce voz volvió a escucharlo._

— _Pequeña… mira, te hiciste daño, estas sangrando._

_Y entonces llegó a las escaleras y lo vio. Ese detestable chico de su casa contraria, un vago que le encantaba molestar y un tanto pedante, estaba ayudando a la niña, ¡Ni siquiera a su casa pertenecía! ¿Estaba soñando? ¿El mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza? ¿Era una broma?_

_Se quedó callada y bastante turbada por lo que sus ojos observaban en ese momento. Eso chico rubio ágilmente invocó un hechizo para evitar mas perdida de sangre y curar la pequeña y dolorosa herida._

— _¡Ya está! —Anunció— Ahora ve a tu clase que se te hace tarde y no llores mas —Recogió la mochila, se la dio y revolvió un poco el negro cabello de la pequeña mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa que la niña correspondió gustosa. _

_Se escuchó un tímido gracias de parte de la niña y entonces vio la sonrisa mas sincera que en algunas personas pocas veces había visto y presenciarlo en él fue de lo mas extraño._

_La sorpresa la llevó, descuidadamente, a dejar caer una pluma que llevaba en la mano que, aunque pequeña, hizo un ruido que se multiplicó por el eco del lugar. Con eso logró que él volteara y su mirada y sonrisa desaparecieran, había algo de sorpresa, temor y nerviosismo en su semblante._

— _¡Aquí nunca pasó nada! —Afirmó ruidosamente y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo._

_En ese momento Rose se dio cuenta de que Scorpius Malfoy era un completo y total enigma para ella. Y los enigmas para Rose Weasley nunca los dejaría como tales, por algo era hija de la más grande e inteligente bruja que había pisado Hogwarts: Hermione Granger. _

Desde ese momento le prestó mas atención de la usual a Malfoy, que recapitulando era nula a no ser por lo chismes que escuchaba de diario. Empezó a notar que realmente sí ponía mucha atención a cada clase y entregaba los trabajos tal cual eran pedidos, se empezó a plantear la posibilidad de que los Excelentes que tenía fueran producto de su dedicación y esfuerzo; comenzó a ponerse mas cerca de él en cada clase, claro que muy disimuladamente. Llegaba tarde a las clases y solo encontraba como único asiento desocupado, por lo general, el banco al lado derecho de él.

De tanto en tanto sus miradas se cruzaban pero no se hablaban para nada. Rose quería intentar entablar una plática, Malfoy en verdad que la intrigaba y quería saber por qué. Empezó con charlas banales, _¿Qué es tal cosa?, ¿Hiciste la tarea?, ¿Sabes cómo se realiza tal poción?_ Cosas de las que ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero por algún lado tenía que comenzar a hablarle.

Pero el comienzo no fue tan bueno como se lo imaginó. En los primeros días Malfoy le contestaba amargamente, pero lo hacía, en los días subsecuentes sus respuestas fueron simples ironías, déspotas y altaneras, sus miradas frías y llenas de repulsión la incitaron a dejar por la paz ese asunto, seguramente había sido todo su imaginación y a la persona que vio ayudando a esa niña tal vez era un clon que creó y destruyó enseguida.

Pero…

_Unos pocos días antes de que iniciaran los exámenes, la biblioteca por lo general se llenaba y aun así Rose lograba tener una mesa para ella sola, pero eso porque todo mundo sabía que si se sentaba ahí llegaría un momento en el cual no cabría por la excepcional cantidad de libros que llegaban a inundar la mesa._

_Rose estaba enfrascada en el estudio de los hechizos defensores, quería acabar los cinco pergaminos que el profesor Kloober les había encargado para dentro de cuatro semanas, ella estaba por terminar su octavo pergamino. Era mas de lo pedido, pero había demasiada información. _

_Estaba tan metida en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que alguien llegó a sentarse a la misma mesa, hasta que ese alguien empezó a remover los libros desacomodando toda la organización que tenía. _

— _¡Oye! —Exclamó— ¿Qué te sucede? Estoy ocupando estos libros —Estaba molesta viendo los mas de veinte libros abiertos que inundaban su espacio, pero eran muy necesarios— Ve y busca los tuyos propios —Agregó sin aun levantar la vista a la persona que estaba casi frente a ella. _

— _Weasley, si pudiera, créeme que lo haría. —Reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Cómo no hacerlo, era profunda y elegante, como solo Malfoy podía tenerla— Pero ya busqué en toda la biblioteca y todos y cada uno de los libros que hablan de los hechizos defensores los tienes tú. —Sin importarle mas lo que dijera Rose tomó uno de los pesados tomos que estaba mas arriba y empezó a leerlo. _

— _Esa tarea es para dentro de cuatro semanas. Hazla otro día Malfoy, yo llegué primero —Lo estaba corriendo si, un total opuesto a lo que trató de hacer durante las últimas semanas, pero ya no quería conocer al idiota Malfoy._

— _Mira Weasley, no me vengas a decir lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer. Además de que ya llevó siete pergaminos y solo me faltan los Pro y Contras de la utilización de hechizos defensores, así como las consecuencias que pueden ocasionar. Y no puedo terminar mi reporte porque tú tienes todos los libros que necesito para hacerlo. —Rose se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, los que Malfoy aprovechó para empezar su pergamino. _

_Eso no podía ser posible, Malfoy no podía estar haciendo el trabajo con los mismos temas que ella, debía de ser una broma. Le arrebató el pergamino que estaba escribiendo, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. _

— _¡¿Qué te sucede, Weasley? ¿Te volviste loca?! —Exclamó un poco furioso Malfoy, pero a Rose no le importó y observó la excelente caligrafía de él y lo empezó a leer. Si, sus escritos iban por sobre el mismo rumbo. Siguió leyendo enfrascada, estaba muy bien realizado aunque… _

— _¿Por qué pusiste el matar como un pro? —Preguntó inmediatamente después de verlo escrito. _

— _Porque si te estás defendiendo de algo peligroso y matas a tu atacante, logras vivir —Contestó obviamente arrebatándole el pergamino para continuar su trabajo. _

— _Debería de ser un contra, matar a alguien significa cárcel —Dijo Rose con su mirada fija en Malfoy. _

— _En 1860, en la ley mágica, se especificó que un asesinato en defensa propia no significa ir a Azkaban —Aseveró continuando con su redacción. _

— _Pero en 1920 se agregó que si durante esa defensa se pudo evitar matar, es cárcel —Contradijo Rose con una sonrisa en los labios. Le ganaría a Malfoy. _

— _Pero en una pelea, un hechizo defensor que lo mate puede significar salvar su vida._

— _No precisamente. Puede que lo manden a Azkaban._

— _Puede que no sea así. _

— _O peor, recibir el beso de un Dementor. _

— _Los Dementores ya no protegen Azkaban —__Dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos, pensó que Weasley conocería eso._

— _No, pero algunos siguen encargados de esa función. _

— _¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?_

— _Mi padre… —Rose sonrió ante una revelación que casi nadie sabía, Malfoy mucho menos._

— _¿No se supone que los Aurores no pueden revelar nada de su trabajo, ni siquiera su familia? —Para ese momento Malfoy había olvidado que se suponía tenía que estar haciendo solo su tarea, había hecho a un lado el pergamino, el libro y la pluma. _

— _Yo nunca mencioné que mi padre me lo haya dicho, más bien, algunas veces tomo sus expedientes y bueno, me entero de algunas cosas. —De nuevo sonrió, pero Malfoy también o hizo y no le agradó._

— _No sabía que tú cometieras delitos. _

— _¿Delitos? —Rose alzó la ceja desconcertada._

— _Sabes mas cosas de las que deberías. Leer archivos confidenciales de los Aurores es un delito._

_Rose rodó los ojos antes de contestar, al parecer Malfoy necesitaba algunas cuantas clases de leyes, definitivamente. ¿Cómo quería discutir con ella sobre leyes y delitos? Su madre trabajaba en Derecho Mágico, por tanto Rose lo conocía a la perfección._

— _Delito es cuando se utiliza para dañar a otros, yo solo padezco de curiosidad y aburrimiento en mi casa. Los libros de la biblioteca ya me los se de memoria._

— _Entonces consigue otra afición además de cometer un delito. No se, juega Quidditch._

— _Lo hago. ¿Qué no te das por enterado que soy la guardiana del equipo de mi casa?_

— _Pues si practicaras en tú casa en vez de cometer un delito, tal vez serías mejor atrapando la Quaffle. _

_Rose apretó los puños, Malfoy se estaba metiendo en terrenos fangosos al intentar decirle mala jugadora de Quidditch siendo que eso era su vida. _

— _Ja. Lo hago mejor que tú._

— _No es cierto. _

— _¿Cuánto quedamos la última vez?_

_Malfoy se puso un poco malhumorado y se cruzó de brazos volteándose hacia otro lugar._

— _¿Cuánto? 60-130 de puras anotaciones ¿no?_

— _Eso solo fue mera suerte, Robinson estaba lastimado y no pudo anotar. _

— _No lo creo…_

— _Oigan… _

_Alguien los interrumpió abruptamente cuando Rose estaba mas feliz y emocionada con la pelea y Malfoy estaba buscando el contraataque mas efectivo. Voltearon a ver a esa persona, un pequeño de Ravenclaw de segundo año que parecía asustado._

— _¿Qué? —Preguntaron los dos casi de inmediato. _

— _Me pide la Sra. Pince que si por favor pueden bajar la voz, sus gritos empiezan a interrumpir a quienes tratan de estudiar —Los dos voltearon hacia todos lados y se percataron de que efectivamente todos ya los veía con algo de desesperación y frustración, pero, ¿En qué momento empezaron a alzar la voz? La verdad fue que ninguno se dio cuenta de ello. _

— _De acuerdo —Respondió Rose un poco roja y se sumergió en uno de los libros para evitar que alguien lo notase— ¿Cómo llegamos a que nos regañaran? —Preguntó al aire olvidándose de que alguien estaba ahí para responderle. _

— _Porque eres una terca que no está de acuerdo con que matar en defensa propia es un pro de los hechizos defensores. _

_Rose rodó los ojos y mejor guardó silencio, no quería comenzar de nuevo esa discusión. Optó por hacer algo diferente._

— _Mira, mejor lee esto —Sacó el penúltimo libro de una pila de diez, un libro grueso de piel, rojo, antiguo, se lo tendió._

— _¿Qué es? —Preguntó desconfiado, pero aun así tomándolo._

— _Un libro._

— _Weasley, claro que se que es un libro. —Respondió rodándolo los ojos y abriéndolo._

— _Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas? —Rose soltó una risita divertida, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, por alguna razón que no entendía, se estaba divirtiendo. _

— _Weasley, deja de jugar, ¿para qué quiero este libro?_

— _Para leerlo —Respondió de nuevo sarcásticamente. Malfoy apretó los labios, en su mirada se veía toda la intención de aventarle el libro en la cara, así que decidió responder claramente— Quieres hablar de los pro y contras de la utilización de hechizo, bueno, ahí están. Digo, si es que lo quieres, si no devuélveme mi libro._

_Alargó el brazo a la espera del libro que no llegó. Malfoy rodó los ojos y empezó a leer. _

Y desde ese día los trabajos juntos, sin querer, iniciaron.

No era que lo planearan, simplemente que por alguna razón terminaban quedándose en la misma mesa de trabajo y con ello las ayudas sin intención se daban, aunque regularmente terminaban peleando sobre un tema que, como esa primera vez en la biblioteca, no se relacionaba con la razón por la cual empezaron a pelear. Lo cierto era que las pláticas entrelazadas con las discusiones dieron inicio, así fue como se conocieron.

Y al salir de la biblioteca sin percatarse de ello, Malfoy terminaban acompañando todo el camino a Rose hasta dejarla cerca de su sala común. Las primeras veces fue porque tenía que ir con algún determinado maestro que se encontraba por esa ruta, aunque jamás lograban encontrarlo y terminaban llegando hasta el lugar pactado sin dirigirse la palabra. Las siguientes ocasiones, en cuanto ponían un pie fuera de la biblioteca y se daban cuenta de que no había un motivo por el cual debían seguir juntos el camino, por alguna razón demasiado extraña para pensarla detenidamente, los recuerdos más espontáneos y penosos salían a relucir; como las tonterías que acababan en accidentes monstruosos que conllevaban a un castigo, hasta las pruebas tangibles (fotos) de algún festival escolar de Rose (habiendo ella estudiado en un colegio muggle), haciendo el ridículo con algún traje de zanahoria o flor, o algo por el estilo y describiendo cómo terminaba todo arruinado por algún incidente mágico. La verdad es que no estaban totalmente consientes de que a la persona a la cual le decían todo aquello era la persona con la cual ni siquiera tendrían que haber cruzado palabra desde un principio.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, el año terminaba e iniciaba otro, su "relación", a la cual no podían definir como amistad por sus familias, crecía y crecía.

Estando solos Malfoy dejaba de ser un Malfoy, para ser solo Scorpius, mostrándose tal cual era, un chico sensible, divertido, carismático, incluso lindo aun y cuando ponía una pose arrogante como la que solo un Malfoy posee. Si bien el apellido Malfoy lo distinguía de pies a cabeza, tenía sus momentos en el que solo era Scorpius y se aventuraba a hacer lo que si su padre supiera, lo mataría, tomando enserio su papel de prefecto, castigando a aquellos bravucones que molestaban a menores.

Y aunque Rose respetaba las apariencias que debía guardar ante los demás, en verdad le gustaba ver al protector Scorpius salir de entre las sombras para acallar las burlas y peleas entre los más despreciados de la escuela aunque fueran los de su propia casa y aunque fueran sus "amigos".

Para su quinto año, ya nos les importaba demasiado que los vieron juntos en sus clases, lo que dijera todos los demás eran idioteces y nada mas. Las primeras veces que los veían platicar muy animadamente en verdad que empezaban cuchicheos entre cualquier grupito que supiera sus antecedentes, porque, ¡Por Merlín! Era una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, una Weasley y un Malfoy, una sangre mestiza y un sangre pura, y todo mundo conocía abiertamente lo que los Malfoy siempre pensaron y pensarían a través de los tiempos de los diferentes a su clase, ¿o todo había cambiado? El heredero Malfoy podría cambiar eso.

Aun así, los cuchicheos terminaron, o por lo menos disminuyeron después de mas de un años, en que Scorpius pasó de ser la persona que encabezaba la lista de los más despreciados de Rose, a estar en la lista de los mas importantes en su vida. Incluso su hermano y primos lo aceptaron en quinto, o por lo menos las rivalidades se frenaron.

Pero algunas cosas, lo cambiaron todo.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**_Hola, hola!!!_**

**_es el primer cap, espero les agrade, va para largo esto xD, buuuueeeeeeno, dependiendo si les guste o no._**

**_les gustó¿?_**

**_espero que si, y con un review podrán decirmelo y continuar *.* porfavor... _**

**_XOXO  
rosachocolate_**


	2. ¿Siendo aceptado?

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

Perdon por la tardanza en subir, pero estoy con mil cosas en la cabeza, tarea en realidad. y eso complica mi vida. y perdon a aquellos que leen mi otro fic u_u, la verdad, mi inspiracion esta supero muerta y cuandollega la tarea impide que escriba u_u, pero prometo ponerme al corriente en vacaciones.

Eit!, pero aqui estoy con esto, y no sabes lo contenta que estoy xD 20 reviews!!! 20!!! los adoro, en verdad los adoro gente.  
no pensaba subir hoy, en serio, pero hoy recibi mi review 20 y dije: wendy, no es una pregunta, es una afirmacion, sube capitulos ya!

xD

estuve puliendo el capitulo todo el dia, se supone que tengo que leer un libro del cual tengo examen mañana, pero noooo, ¿donde estoy? aha si, aqui subiendo fics y agradeciendo a todas aquellas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de decirme que les gustaba mi fic. xD

gracias de nuevo y espero saber de todos ustedes y de mucho mas en este cap si¿?

Disfruten!!!

* * *

**Cap. 2 — ¿Siendo aceptado?**

Al sur de Inglaterra, entre las arboledas, la Mansión Malfoy se escondía del mundo.

En una de las tantas habitaciones, Scorpius Malfoy se hallaba practicando un viejo arte, que si bien era considerado muggle, fueron los magos quienes lo utilizaron en un principio para los duelos. El arte de la esgrima era un viejo método de práctica para saber controlar la varita y ejecutar las mejores posiciones de combate.

Scorpius estaba en medio de una práctica con un elfo doméstico que era un excelente contrincante. Las estocadas iban siempre de parte de Scorpius, el viejo Grober solo se defendía, no se atrevía a atacar ni porque se lo ordenaran. Tenían más de dos horas practicando; la razón, Scorpius se sentía muy nervioso y confundido con los últimos acontecimientos en su vida.

Pero es que lidiar con sentimientos nunca fue algo fácil para un Malfoy.

Una última estocada que derribó al viejo elfo marcó el fin de la práctica.

— Es todo Grober, vuelve a tus tareas —Dijo Scorpius haciendo una inclinación de cabeza como era un ritual en la esgrima al término. Grober enloqueció por tal demostración de igualdad para él.

— ¡Oh Señor Malfoy! ah sido un placer para Grober que lo haya elegido para practicar —La voz estridente y chillona del elfo resonó en la habitación— Gracias señor, muchas gracias —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer con un sonoro crack.

Scorpius se quitó los implementos de práctica que llevaba encima, tiró el florete a un lado y los guantes lo siguieron. En medio de una lucha interna, inició el recorrido por los pasillos de la mansión que daban el camino indicado para llegar a su habitación.

Su mente estaba en otro mundo como para tomar los atajos necesarios para llegar pronto a su cómoda recamara, tomó el camino largo.

Sus pensamientos iban siempre ligados y enfrascados a alguien en especial. Lo mejor hubiera sido nunca conocer a Rose Weasley.

Desde siempre supo que los Weasley fueron una de las últimas familias sangre-puras que existían, hasta que los últimos descendientes decidieran casarse con mestizos o incluso con hijos de muggles, su padre había sido muy claro en sus sentimientos hacia esa familia como hacia los Potter, los despreciaba, simple y sencillamente eso.

Los despreciaba por haberle salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y no haber podido pagar esa deuda para sentirse libre. Esa era la verdad, una verdad que no afrontaría tan fácilmente.

Cuando fue a Hogwarts sabía que hijos de esas familias estarían en el colegio, dos de ellos incluso iniciaron en el mismo curso que él. Su padre fue bastante claro, tenía que sobresalir en las clases para no quedar en ridículo ante la hija de _"la mejor estudiante que había pisado Hogwarts,_ _Hermione Granger" _como los libros de historia moderna la mencionaban. Aunque su padre no lo creyera, era verdad y su madre se lo había confirmado, aun así tuvo que hacerle caso a su padre, aunque no tuvo mucho problema, desde pequeño puso todo su esfuerzo para conocer todo lo posible antes de entrar a Hogwarts, su madre ya lo había instruido bastante, ella había sido la mejor alumna de su generación y le había enseñado todo lo que pudo para sobresalir desde sus primeros días de colegio.

Su padre conocía la curiosidad que lo inundaba ante todos los comentarios que había escuchado de los Potter, Weasley y Granger, que con basta frecuencia inundaban las reuniones. Pero había quedado advertido, su padre conocía la curiosidad y perseverancia que caracterizaban a su hijo y sabía que juntas podían llevarlo a conocer a los susodichos, pero ya había dado su advertencia. Se atrevía a hablarles sería castigado, y si su curiosidad lo llevaba mas haya y convertirse en sus amigos, lo mínimo que le pasaría sería ser desheredado.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto y su vida no correría peligro si no hubiera caído en la red que le tendió Weasley para conocerlo, todo seguiría siendo desprecio entre ellos. Supo muy bien sus intenciones cuando empezó a sentarse a su lado y rastros de curiosidad, por la reacción que tuvo con la pequeña niña, envolvían su mirada. Si la niña no le hubiera recordado a Malorie todo hubiera sido perfecto, pero tenía que mostrar esa tierna y asustada mirada que su pequeña hermana revelaba después de cada caída, que en su vida habían sido muchas.

Los primeras días, las primeras preguntas fueron contestadas fríamente y sin interés, porque eso pasaba, no le interesaba para nada que Weasley se comportara de esa extraña manera, sentándose a su lado y prestándole atención. Creyó que esa atención por él solo sería cuestión de días, se equivocó. Tuvo que hacer uso de sus técnicas de desprecio para que ella se diera cuenta de que la quería alejada de él. Sus contestaciones cambiaron a déspotas y sarcásticas, odiosas y petulantes, eso pareció funcionar.

Weasley se dejó de preguntas y de atosigarlo a todas horas en clase, se alejó completamente, pero después tuvo que llegar ese día en la biblioteca.

No tenía ninguna intención de terminar acomodado en la misma mesa que ella, pero él necesitaba terminar su tarea. Había una razón por la cual había ido a la biblioteca y no se iría de ahí solo porque ella tuviera los libros que necesitaba. Aunque si decía algo verdadero, la principal razón para hablarle a Weasley en ese momento no fue simplemente por su tarea, podría haberla hecho cómodamente con los libros que tenía en su habitación, fue porque ahora era ella quien lo intrigaba a él. Quiso tratar de averiguar porque ella intentó dar un primer paso para conocerlo, eso no debió de haber pasado jamás.

Y tenía que reconocerlo, esa plática fue… _interesante_; la más larga e interesante que jamás había tenido, que no era con su madre. Y después de ese día sus encuentros en la biblioteca se hacían cada vez mas continuos, no se dio cuenta de cómo, pero desde ese día cada vez que regresaba ahí lo primero que hacía era buscar cuidadosamente con la mirada a Weasley donde fuera que estuviera para disimuladamente terminar en la misma mesa que ella y buscando la mejor excusa posible quedarse ahí y discutir un rato.

Y tenía que admitirlo, era muy divertido. Ella siempre tenía la frase exacta con la cual refutar absolutamente todo lo que él decía.

Los compañeros de su casa no comprendían donde pasaba todo el tiempo que permanecía perdido, pues era poco probable que lo buscaran en la biblioteca, pocas veces un Slytherin se encontraría ahí. Pero a él le encantaba, era tal vez el único lugar donde podía olvidarse que llevaba el apellido Malfoy tras de si, y sintiéndose libre podía comportarse simplemente con un chico mas del colegio, ser solo Scorpius.

_Rose_ —si, rápidamente cambió de Weasley a Rose— sacaba esa parte de él, ese lado normal de él.

A mediados de quinto ella ya formaba parte de las personas que apreciaba, no podía considerarla una amiga, porque le generaría muchos problemas a los dos. Pero una excelente compañera de estudios si era.

Pero si temió cuando el hermano y el primo de Rose se enteraron de sus reuniones en la biblioteca de una no tan grata manera.

_Era muy tarde ya, el sol llevaba perdido en el horizonte unas cuantas horas, pero como siempre Rose y Scorpius eran los últimos en la biblioteca. Esta vez habían dejado hasta el final, después de algunas horas de juego, el término de un trabajo de McGonagall, que no recordaban, tenía que ser entregado al siguiente día. _

— _Rose, explícamelo de nuevo, ¿Por qué tengo que leer Transfiguración nivel tres si estamos en quinto? —Un bostezo acompañó a su pregunta. El sueño lo estaba desmoronando. Los dos estaban bastante cansados y, después de una buena ronda de diversión, estar leyendo cuando prefieres dormir no es algo tan bueno. _

— _Porque recuerdo que en algún libro venía el nombre del primer animago conocido —Explicó Rose subiendo la escalera que acomodaba por quinta vez en la última hora buscando unos libros; mientras, Scorpius se mantenía en la mesa pasando de una página a otra del viejo libro._

— _McGonagall solo pidió que escribiéramos sobre las características, tipos y formas de animagos ¿no? —Preguntó, aun no le quedaba demasiado claro el por qué de tener que seguir buscando si ya llevaban un pergamino más de lo que les habían pedido._

— _Si, pero se que leí en alguna parte sobre el descubridor de la transfiguración humana y ¡quiero ponerlo! —Cuando a Rose se le metía algo en la cabeza, y si era de las clases, nada se lo sacaba. Era una obstinada de lo peor, ya había quedado claro desde que hizo todo por conocerlo. _

_Scorpius rió un poco ante la desesperación de Rose por encontrar aquello, su mesa ya estaba inundada por más de diez pesados y sucios libros que ya habían revisado y aun no salía aquello que buscaban. Rose bajó de la escalera sin ningún libro consigo y se dejó caer en la silla, ella también ya estaba muy cansada._

— _¿Cansada? —Preguntó burlón Scorpius, escondiendo su propio bostezo y su propio fastidio. _

— _¡Claro que no! —Se sintió ofendida, pues como muchas veces, eso ya se había vuelto una competencia por ver quién aguantaba mas tiempo buscando. _

_Se puso de pie muy segura para volver a la búsqueda. Scorpius vio una risita en la cara de Rose y en la suya misma también, todo se volvía tan divertido cuando de ofuscar a Rose se trataba._

— _¡Oye! —Exclamó Scorpius después de reflexionar varios minutos en algo que su mente acababa de descubrir — ¿Lo que buscas es a Falco Aesalon… —La sonrisa de Rose se ensanchó— …el primer mago capaz de transformarse en un halcón?_

— _¡Si! __―__Exclamó emocionada— ¿Está en ese libro? —Preguntó arrebatándoselo para leerlo por ella misma._

— _No, eso está en el libro de Transfiguraciones avanzadas, sexto nivel —Aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

— _¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! —Preguntó Rose molesta parándose a un palmo de distancia de él._

— _Porque no me lo habías preguntado —Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona. Pero le encantaba molestarla algunas veces. _

— _¡Eres un tonto, Scorpius! —Arremetió Rose y con el libro le dio un golpe en el brazo— Pudiste decírmelo desde hace rato._

— _Es que el sueño duerme algunas de mis neuronas, Rose —Volvió a protegerse de otro posible golpe— No tengo la culpa de que no hayas querido dejar de jugar ajedrez para hacer la tarea— Un segundo golpe se hizo presente._

— _¿Qué yo no quería dejar de jugar? Ja, eres un mentiroso. —Bufó molesta— Yo no fui quien perdió tres de cinco. _

— _Pues por eso, querías seguir derrotándome. Eres mala, muy mala, ¿lo sabías? —Se puso de pie y una mirada sisañosoa se hizo presente. _

— _¡Tonto! —Exclamó Rose de nuevo mostraba las ganas que tenía de atacar, pero Scorpius fue mas rápido y la abrazó, solo para retener sus brazos y que no lo golpeara de nuevo. _

— _Ya cálmate, ya sabemos donde buscar lo que quieres, terminaremos pronto…_

— _Si, pero eso no quita que sigas siendo un tonto y un mentiroso —Afirmó Rose y quiso pegarle de nuevo, pero el espacio era demasiado pequeño que no logró hacerlo, Scorpius estalló en carcajadas y la furia de ella se hizo mayor. _

_Pero todo terminó cuando alguien tomó a Scorpius por el hombro y lo jaló tan fuerte que logro separarlo de Rose._

— _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HACES A MI HERMANA, MALFOY? —Hugo Weasley estaba más que rojo de furia y tenía la varita preparada en el cuello de Scorpius a la espera de la palabra mágica que acabaría con él. _

_El corazón de Scorpius empezó a acelerarse y vio directamente a Rose, tendrían problemas, graves problemas. _

— _Te hizo una pregunta Malfoy. Responde —Salió Albus Potter desde las sombras con la varita en mano apuntándolo. _

_Vio de reojo a Rose, estaba mas que temerosa. Sus ojos abiertos como platos, su respiración detenida y seguramente su corazón anunciaba con detenerse también, o esa conclusión podía tener al ver su mano justo a la altura de su corazón. Estaba asustada, realmente asustada. _

_Sintió la opresión de la varita en su cuello intensificarse. _

— _¿Qué le hacías a mi hermana, Malfoy? —La voz entre dientes de Weasley se hizo cada vez más intimidante. Aun así Scorpius no se dejaría._

— _Suéltame, Weasley —Masculló dando un manotazo sobre el brazo de Hugo para alejarlo y dar tres pasos hacia atrás._

— _Rose, solo dame una señal, una sola, y te juro que alguien acabará en una camilla en la enfermería. —Suplicó Hugo son una enorme mueca en sus labios, en su mirada se veía las realmente fuertes ganas que tenía de golpear algo. Sus ojos azules echaban chispas._

— _No lo lograrás tan fácilmente, Weasley. No soy una persona fácil de vencer, lo sabes. —Arremetió Scorpius metiendo la mano en su túnica hasta tocar su varita, estaba preparado para lo que fuera. No sería la primera vez que peleara contra ellos. _

— _Lo sabemos. —Aceptó Potter— Pero somos dos contra uno —Sonrió burlonamente y tanto él como Weasley se pusieron al ataque contra Scorpius. Ya no le quedó de otra, sacó de una buena vez su varita, tenía que estar preparado. _

_Un duelo se iniciaría en cualquier momento. _

_Pero…_

— _¡Expelliarmus! —Exclamó Rose con su varita -que nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento sacó- en su mano extendida a la altura de su hombro. Las tres varitas contra las que apuntó volaron por los aires hasta caer varios metros lejos de sus dueños. Los tres estaban sorprendidos y veían a su propia varita y un segundo después a Rose. Estaban preparados para atacarse mutuamente no para que ella lo hiciera— ¡Accio varitas! —Exclamó Rose y las tres varitas fueron a dar a su mano. Todos seguían sin poder emitir palabra alguna, ni siquiera un sonido salía de sus gargantas. _

— _¿Qué demonios te pasa, Rose? —Preguntó Hugo después de un minuto, caminó dos pasos hacia su dirección y alargó su mano— Devuélveme mi varita —Exigió._

— _No —Respondió fríamente mientras se guardaba las varitas en su túnica._

— _Rose… —Gruñó lentamente Hugo haciendo una mueca. Se acercó mas a su hermana con su mano en alto esperando su varita. _

— _Ya dije que no, Hugo —Repitió._

— _Rosie… —La llamó Albus dulcemente y con una sonrisa pidió su varita también. _

— _¡No! —Exclamó de nuevo Rose con una mirada seria y contrayendo sus labios. Se cruzó de brazos, hechó los hombros hacia atrás y contuvo todo su peso en una sola pierna. _

_Scorpius pensó en también exigir su varita, pero en vez de eso rodó los ojos. Conocía bastante bien esa pose de Rose, no conseguirían que cambiara de decisión por ningún medio posible. _

— _Rose… —Empezó Hugo, pero Scorpius lo interrumpió. _

— _No te dará nada, Weasley —Dijo apoyando su espalda en el estante mas cercano y cruzándose de brazos. Suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos un segundo. _

— _Cállate, Malfoy. —Profirió Hugo lanzándole una nueva mirada de odio. _

— _Pensé que la conocías. —Dijo Scorpius tranquilamente y recibió la atención de todos— Tiene esa mirada de fuego que te quemará si no te alejas y está con esa pose retadora que te incita a salvar tu vida, alejarte. _

_Hugo y Albus se quedaron con la mirada fija en Rose, mientras Scorpius sonreía tímidamente y un rubor carmesí se instalaba en las mejillas de Rose. _

— _¿Nos explicarás qué está pasando aquí? —Exigió Hugo._

_Rose no contestó de inmediato. Guió su mirada con la de Scorpius quien la mantuvo fija con la de ella. Sabía que su mente estaba debatiéndose por encontrar qué decirle a su hermano y tenía miedo. Él también tenía miedo, tal vez el que ellos se enteraran de su "relación" alejaría a Rose de él, y ella era la única cosa que desde hacía varios mese le agradaba de estudiar en Hogwarts. Tenía que admitirlo, ella volvía mejor su vida, le daba alegría a su vida, algo que jamás había tenido antes, ella era su amiga… _

_Scorpius se quedó de piedra ante esa afirmación de su mente. No, él no la había catalogado como su amiga, simplemente había sido una jugarreta de su mente, puesto que decir que ella era su amiga sería afirmar que era su mejor amiga, su única amiga de hecho. _

— _Rose, estoy esperando. _

— _Pues sigue esperando, Hugo —Afirmó Rose con su mirada quieta sobre la de Scorpius esperando su aprobación para decirles sobre su extraña relación… _

_Scorpius suspiró ruidosamente y cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza un segundo. Se tenía que preparar un poco antes de los seguros golpes que podría recibir a falta de su varita. _

_Concedió que hablara con un movimiento de su mano como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque la verdad, su importancia era monumental. _

_Ahora fue Rose quien suspiró ruidosamente. Albus y Hugo no hacían otra cosa mas que pasar su mirada de Scorpius a Rose una y otra vez. Estaban intrigados y furiosos, tal vez más furiosos que otra cosa. _

— _Rose… —Gruñó Hugo por tercera vez. Y está vez era mejor que recibiera una respuesta. _

— _Albus, Hugo. Tengo algo que confesar. —Empezó Rose y se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Scorpius, tendría que ser una barrera entre ellos— Sé que papá odia a todos y cada uno de las personas que llevan el apellido Malfoy, pero… —Vio tiernamente a Scorpius por un segundo— pero no todos son malos. Además de que no se puede juzgar a todos, solo por lo que hizo algún Malfoy hace muchos años…_

— _No fue uno, fueron dos. Padre e hijo, recuérdalo. —Interrumpió Hugo temiendo a donde se dirigiría ese discurso. _

— _Aun así, no puedes juzgar a todos por igual. Scorpius es…_

— _¿Scorpius? —El entrecejo de Hugo y de Albus se contrajeron. Ya estaban entendiendo qué pasaba, y era algo que no podía suceder, fue la primera regla que les dijo Ron Weasley. _"Prohibido acercarse a Malfoy, a menos que sea para golpearlo"

— _¿Desde cuándo es Scorpius? —Preguntó Hugo molesto. _

— _Desde hace tiempo. _

— _¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza, Rose?! —Profirió Hugo empezando a ponerse rojo del coraje— ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo papá?_

— _Lo recuerdo cada día de mi vida, Hugo. _

— _Pues creo que en algún momento de tu vida lo olvidaste. —Masculló con su mirada sobre Scorpius. _

— _Tú no lo conoces. _

— _Ni tu tampoco. _

— _Creo que casi un año de conocerlo me puede decir mucho. _

— _¡¿UN AÑO?! —Gritaron Hugo y Albus al unísono, definitivamente no esperaban que fuera tanto tiempo. _

— _Albus, Hugo, por favor… —Suplicó contrayendo sus labios y con sus ojos a punto de derramar las primeras lágrimas. Los tres hombres a su alrededor se quedaron sin palabras. Había dos cosas que difícilmente hacía Rose Weasley: suplicar y llorar. Y que lo hiciera al mismo tiempo significaba que lo que pedía era algo realmente importante para ella— Se que no es lo convencional, se que nunca debí de hablarle siquiera, que jamás debí dirigirle la mirada ni nada que conllevara conocerlo, pero… pero no pude controlarlo. Lo conocí y lo que encontré no fue para nada lo que nos planteó papá. _

_Scorpius estaba a punto de adquirir un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, daba gracias a Merlín que estuviera en pleno la oscuridad del lugar, y esperaba que Rose no se pusiera a declarar todas sus virtudes en ese preciso momento, en frente de ellos. _

— _Algunas veces puede ser un idiota… —Soltó Rose y Scorpius la vio de manera represiva, ella no se dio por enterada. De hecho no le prestaba ninguna atención a él, estaba concentrada en su hermano y en su primo, ellos si asintieron ante esa afirmación— Pero solo lo es en público para guardar las apariencias con su familia. Pero actúa así porque tiene que hacerlo. Él en realidad es… es… —Scorpius cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a su frente, las burlas de los Weasley-Potter no serían para menos— es diferente a lo que muestra. De hecho totalmente diferente a lo que muestra ante todos. Así que por favor, esto es algo muy importante para mí, por favor, por favor, no lo arruinen. —La suplica de su voz fue suficiente para que Albus y Hugo agacharan la cabeza y suspiraran sintiéndose derrotados. Pero es que contra esa suplica no tenían armas con las cuales luchar. _

— _Solo… solo quiero saber una cosa… —Pidió Hugo. _

— _Lo que quieras —Concedió Rose con una pequeña sonrisa ganadora en los labios. _

— _¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada antes? —Preguntó entre dientes tratando de contralarse todo lo que pudiera. _

— _Porque ustedes son unos locos desquiciados. —Respondió rápidamente, aunque ante las circunstancias no fue para nada la mejor respuesta. _

— _¡Aun así somos tu familia, Rose! —Explotó Hugo— Se supone que deberías de habérnoslo dicho._

— _Se lo dije a Lily… —Masculló lentamente. Los tres presentes, se quedaron viéndola seriamente. Scorpius no tenía idea de eso, Rose no se lo había dicho. Hugo y Albus por su parte agregaron a alguien mas a su lista de interrogatorio y regaño infundado— Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor era no decirle nada a ninguno de ustedes. _

— _Esa pequeña mocosa… —Masculló Albus empuñando una de sus manos en alto. Su pequeña hermana provocaba más problemas que nada. _

— _Dejemos esto, ¿si? Por favor… —Su suplicante tono de voz regresó a la conversación, buscaba que todo se acabara de una buena vez. De sus ojos unas suplicantes lágrimas anunciaban con salir y su mentón temblaba sin poder controlarse._

_Hugo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rodar los ojos. A pesar de todo lo enojado que estuviera con su hermana, la quería demasiado, tanto que no podría hacer algo que la dañara. Y Malfoy debía de significar algo realmente importante como para ponerse entre su familia y él._

— _Está bien, deja de chantajearme con tus ojos de borrego a medio morir. —Aceptó acercándose a ella para abrazarla. _

_Scorpius tenía que admitir que esas demostraciones de afecto jamás eran algo que él acostumbrara tener, ni siquiera observar. Bueno, solo Malorie en privada osaba hacerlo. Sonrió de medio lado ante el recuerdo y agachó la mirada. _

_Sintió la mano de Rose en su hombro lo que lo hizo levantar la mirada. _

— _Todo estará bien —Dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa en los labios. La sonrisa más verdadera que podía existir en el planeta. _

_Scorpius le sonrió de vuelta y se quedaron viendo fijamente. Estaban aliviados. Ya habían hablado muchas veces de cómo sería cuando ellos se enteraran, ninguna de sus suposiciones se acercó a la realidad si quiera. La realidad siempre supera a la ficción. _

_Suspiraron ruidosamente al mismo tiempo, un peso de encima estaba quitado. Empezaron a reírse en pequeñas carcajadas cómplices. El que las personas se enteraran de su "amistad" no debía de ser tan malo como pensaban, menos si en realidad se sentía tan bien…_

— _Al, ¿tú qué dices sobre esto? —Preguntó Hugo, y tanto Scorpius como Rose voltearon con él. Su respuesta también era bastante importante para Rose._

_Se balanceaba sobre sus pies con las manos en los bolcillos mientras sonreía. _

— _Si a ti te hace feliz, para mi no tiene demasiado importancia esta… "relación" que empezaste con Malfoy —Sonrió sinceramente y después de acomodarse los anteojos redondos y de montura metálica continuó— Lo único es que no deseo ser tú, Rose, cuando le digas al tío Ron sobre esto. _

_Albus suspiró compadeciéndola y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la biblioteca._

— _Te esperamos afuera Rose. Vamos Hugo._

_Los dos continuaron el camino, seguramente tenían cosas que hablar después de la revelación que habían tenido. _

_Rose y Scorpius no hablaron para nada durante los siguientes diez minutos que permanecieron haciendo su tarea. Pero no podían evitar estar pensando en esa última frase que soltó Potter. El decirle a sus padres su relación sería cavar su propia tumba con las manos. Sus padres jamás estarían de acuerdo en que fueran amigos, si ya estaba casi sentenciado a no voltear a verla, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara que aparte de verla le hablaba? No, no quería averiguarlo jamás. _

— _Estaremos bien, se que estaremos bien. —Soltó Rose de pronto y lo tomó de la mano sobre el escritorio, ella sabía perfectamente en qué pensaba— Si llega el momento en que tengamos que decirlo ya veremos qué hacer. Ya veremos cómo salir vivos de eso._

_Scorpius sonrió aliviado, si tenía que pasar por el hecho de cavar su propia tumba sabía que no lo haría solo, ella estaría con él, y él no la defraudaría, no lo haría. _

Después de ese día ya no tuvieron un momento de soledad en la biblioteca. Albus y Hugo no los dejaban ni un momento a solas. Según Hugo, por los meses que llevaban juntos y él no pudo cuidar a su hermana.

Al principio fue incómodo, los interminables juegos que iniciaban Albus y Hugo sin ningún reparo de que estaban en la biblioteca consiguieron que la señora Pince diera varias últimas advertencias a todos, aunque siempre se contenía en el último minuto y volvía a poner un nuevo ultimátum. La razón: echar fuera a dos de los más grandes amantes de los libros que había pisado Hogwarts -después de Hermione Granger- sería un ultraje.

Una semana después Albus dejó la Biblioteca, Malorie -la hermana menor de Scorpius- fue muy responsable de ello. Scorpius tenía la sensación de que Rose provocó la llegada de su hermana, lo vio en su mirada, ella condujo a Malorie a visitarlos y, aunque al principio a Scorpius no le agradó mucho, eso significaba dejarlos tranquilos y que Rose quería volver a la rutina, eso le alegró.

Rose, ya fastidiada por la presencia de su hermano, dio la notificación de que si no hacía mas que estarla molestando a cada segundo, le diría a su madre de sus reportes de clases. Hugo tuvo que optar por alejarse de la presencia de su hermana y volver a sus cotidianas bromas y juegos de Quidditch.

De nuevo la calma regresó a la Biblioteca y a sus reuniones de "estudio". Eso hizo feliz a Scorpius, podía platicar con Rose de manera normal de nuevo. Seguía viendo a Albus, Hugo, Lily y Frank -hijo de Neville y Luna- moderadamente vagando por la Biblioteca y quedándose un rato a platicar, e incluso Malorie se unía a ellos. En verdad que le estaba gustando esa nuevo vida que se estaban alzando ante sus ojos, la familia de Rose no estaban con él porque fuera necesario o sus padres los obligaran; de hecho, era al revés, sus padres los sentenciaban a alejarse, pero ellos se estaban dando la oportunidad, y si ellos lo hacían, ¿Por qué los Malfoy no?

Cuando dejaba que su cerebro dejara de lado toda la rivalidad de las familias y el miedo de que lo vieran con los Gryffindor's se ponía a jugar ajedrez con Hugo, un excelente jugador, o naipes explosivos con Albus, o un juego de Quidditch entre todos, reservando el campo para un entrenamiento a puerta cerrada claro, sin que nadie pudiera molestarlos y jugaban tan a gusto…

Al jugar con ellos era feliz, esa era la verdad. Era feliz de ser aceptado dentro de un grupo un tanto complicado de entender y su sonrisa, como pocas, siempre lo delataba. Aunque en su posición, de guardián, no lo veían mucho.

En fin… sus "amigos" eran los mejores compañeros que podría haber imaginado algún día conocer. Ellos no eran los típicos Slytherin… _Soy tu amigo porque me puedes servir en algún momento…_ Si bien él también utilizó esa frase para catalogar a varios, ahora se enteraba de que su vida era miserable. Pero el conocer a Rose cambió todo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**graicas, muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews.**

CaR=), IcE Jonas Lil Car Jonas, naraujo, maximuski, bel, Capuchina, Abril, LunaRoja, dark., mari, carolina, , DANIELA, Diluz, saralpp, susy snape, Besdlyn, .-Teddy.-., Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, Luna Ultravioleta.

**en verdad que me alegraron la vida, espero saber de ustedes en este capitulo, tengo que admitir que tengo miedo... **

**no se como veran este capitulo, en verdad que espero que les guste :D**

**dedicado a todos ustedes por sus comentarios. **

**ah... por cierto, para que sepan, cada capitulo sera desde una vision diferente, ya sea Rose o Scorpius... **

**XOXO  
****rosachocolate**


	3. Nuevas relaciones y citas frustradas¿?

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

People!!! Hello!!! I miss you!! realmente sorry, pero la verdad estaba, bueno, estoy enfrascada en la edicion de unos capitulos de mi otra historia y no me había dado la vuelta por aca en algun tiempo y realmente espero que aun haya gente que entre para leerme. y la verdad tengo que admitir algo, esperaba mi review 40 xD pero dije no!!! deja de estar de ambiciosa y ponte a cumplir con la gente desesperada por leer mas xD

no los enretengo mas con mis tonterias. solo una pequeñes. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BRIANDA!!! piensa que va dedicado para ti gorda, aunque tecnicamente no vale, tu ya lo leiste, bueno, de hecho ya leiste todos los capitulos exepto el final xD te quiero mucho gorda!!! nunca lo olvides!!!

Disfruten!!

* * *

**Cap. 3 — De nuevas relaciones y citas frustradas, ¿o no?…**

Seguía agazapada dentro de su cama sin ningún aliciente para salir, ni siquiera los gritos de su familia desde la alberca divirtiéndose la hacían tener un remoto deseo de estar abajo en vez de recostada en su cama; y es que no podría sonreír ni un segundo sabiendo que dentro de poco tiempo tendría que confesar que tenía por mejor amigo a Scorpius Malfoy; aunque tal vez llamarlo "mejor amigo" ya no era el apelativo correcto que debía utilizar para llamarlo. Scorpius Malfoy significó algo diferente para ella desde que pasó lo que la tenía así, desde que...

– ¡Rosie, sal de tu encierro! –La siempre cantarina voz de su ex-primo favorito se hizo presente.

– ¡Déjame en paz, Albus!

– ¡Anda Rose, jugaremos un improvisado partido de quidditch! –Albus golpeaba la puerta insistentemente mientras gritaba.

Rose rodó los ojos y hundió mas su cara sobre la almohada. Muy apenas se formaba un equipo entre todos, ¿cómo pensaban jugar un partido?

– No hay suficientes jugadores. ¡Déjame en paz! –Exigió.

– Lily y yo cazadores y mi tío Weasley guardián en un equipo; James y Hugo cazadores y tú guardián en el otro equipo. Anda, ¡te necesitamos! –Gritó suplicando, pero Rose nunca cedía tan fácil, y menos lo haría en ese preciso momento y con Albus pidiéndolo. No después de que él fuera una de las principales razones por las que estuviera tan confundida y muerta de miedo por la reacción de un auror entrenado para matar ante una noticia que seguramente jamás esperó.

Él tenía parte de la responsabilidad de su estado por ser un idiota enamorada al que no se le puede negar nada.

_Un lunes por la tarde Rose se encontraba tranquilamente en la biblioteca haciendo un tarea para la profesora Tisdale sobre plantas medicinales. Cada cierto tiempo veía por la ventana hacía los verdes campos del colegio y sonreía, hacía mas de medio año que su primo y hermano se habían enterado de su "relación" con Scorpius, y aunque Hugo seguía queriéndolo matar bastante seguido y Albus de vez en cuando se unía, la verdad era que se llevaban bastante bien entre pelea y pelea y hasta terminaban planeando bromas para quien cayera. Lo cierto era que se llevaban bien y eso significaba algo fantástico, esperaba que su padre pudiera reaccionar aunque fuera un diez por ciento de lo bien que terminaron reaccionando ellos. _

_Scorpius la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente se sentó en la silla frente a ella. Su cabello rubio platinado caía lacio hasta rozándole el cuello, su intensa mirada gris se asomaba en unos grandes ojos. Rose no se detuvo en su lectura para levantar la mirada, además de que no lo necesitaba para saber que algo malo pasaba, su fruncida boca en casi un susurro y los bufidos silenciosos le decían todo. No sabía cómo, ni por qué pero lo conocía de una manera sorprendente._

– _¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Rose dando vuelta a su hoja._

– _Nada –Fue su respuesta. Eso significaba que era algo serio que requería de toda su atención. _

– _No te creo –Sentenció dejando el libro a un lado– ¿Qué pasó? –Insistió. _

– _Pues que…_

– _¡Por favor, por favor! –La inconfundible voz de Albus llegó a los oídos de Rose, y las suplicas de su primo la sorprendieron– No le digas a nadie –Se dirigió a Scorpius con las manos juntas a la altura del pecho, debatiéndose entre si debía o no arrodillarse para conseguir lo que buscaba. _

"¿Albus rogando? Esto si hay que verlo"_ Pensó Rose. Por lo general Albus era el que veía rogar a las personas por cualquier secreto que hubiera conseguido saber, o por conseguir algo que solo su primito sería capaz de obtener. Ver la situación al revés era muy paradójico._

_También observó como rastros de lo que sería sangre se vislumbraban por la comisura de la boca de Albus y parte de su ojo tenía una tonalidad que para nada era normal._

– _¡Albus!, ¿Qué rayos te pasó? –Preguntó alarmada, pero su primo no tenía ninguna intención de ponerle atención._

_En la mirada de Albus, una tan verde como la de su padre, se podía ver la intensa necesidad de lograr su objetivo, el temor de ser descubierto y el horror que viviría si se difundía aquello. Scorpius por su parte tenía una mirada enojada, represiva y demasiado asesina para enfrentarse en esos momentos a él. Por eso mismo se vio en la necesidad de advertirle a su primo._

– _Al, será mejor que supliques en otra ocasión. _

– _No –Negó rotundamente y volvió su mirada a Scorpius– Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, no le digas nada –Imploró Albus tomando asiento a su lado. _

– _¡Ya toda la escuela se enteró!, ¡¿Qué mas da que se entere mi padre?!_

"¿Qué rayos se traen esos dos?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente Rose mientras guiaba su mirada de uno a otro tratando de descifrar sus caras, pero sin mucho éxito; no entendía nada de nada. _

– _Que él puede matarme –Dijo Albus apretando los puños y aguantando la respiración por segundos completos. Esa era una de sus manías cuando estaba realmente nervioso y muy angustiado. La mayoría de las veces veía esa expresión a segundos de salir volando para iniciar un partido de quidditch. _

– _¿Me podrían explicar qué rayos les sucede? –Preguntó Rose harta. Si algo realmente odiaba era estar en medio de una conversación y no tener ni la mínima idea de qué tema se trataba. Bueno, lo que odiaba era no saber y punto. _

_Vio la cara de fastidio y molestia de Scorpius, soltó un fuerte bufido mientras dirigía su mirada a cualquier lugar donde no se encontraran las personas que tenía cerca y se cruzó de brazos iracundo. Los pulmones de Albus estaban recobrando el oxigeno, pero sus ojos seguían suplicantes. _

– _Algo sin importancia –Mencionó Albus agitando las manos para que Rose dejara de prestarles atención. _

"Como si yo me fuera a creer semejante idiotez"_. Se dijo Rose después de los suplicios de su primo. Y estaba por demandar una mejor respuesta, o más bien, la verdadera._

– _Algo sin importancia, dice... –Un resoplido salió de la boca de Scorpius antes de voltearse con Albus y con una sonrisa irónica repetirlo– ¡ALGO SIN IMPORTANCIA DICES! –Explotó y un Shh se escuchó a lo lejos de inmediato. _

_La Sra. Pince pedía silencio y su mirada demostraba que no le importaba que viniera de los mas frecuentadores de su biblioteca y de los mayores amantes de libros que conociera, aun así haría una nota de expulsados temporalmente de la biblioteca si no se tranquilizaban. _

_Rose observó reprobatoriamente a Scorpius y sus cabales regresaron a su lugar, la cabeza._

– _No, no –Se retractó Albus– claro que tiene importancia, solo que…_

– _¡Pues claro que tiene importancia! –Exclamó Scorpius poniéndose de pie en segundos y golpeando la mesa con los puños. Vio tarde su error al volver a escuchar el sonido silenciador de la bibliotecaria. Hizo una mueca molesto y sacó su varita. _

_Por un segundo Albus se agazapó contra su propio cuerpo temiendo que la sacara para acabar con su vida. Rose metió la mano a la bolsa de su túnica y tomó entre sus manos su propia varita; solo por si acaso._

– _Muffliato –Pronunció Scorpius con un movimiento de su varita dando un rango de dimensiones que serían donde los gritos que estaba planeado dar, se escucharían solamente–. ¡No todos los días me encuentro con Potter teniendo sexo con mi pequeña hermana detrás de unos matorrales en los jardines! _

_Rose ahogó un grito y se llevó su mano a la boca. Podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa, excepto eso, definitivamente eso era… era… era sencillamente imposible. _

– _¡Solo fue un beso! –Exclamó alguien desde la penumbra del pasillo. _

_Malorie, la hermana de Scorpius y un año menor, llegó caminando tranquilamente mientras ostentaba de su belleza, que en verdad era sublime. Su pelo rubio caía hasta su cintura y tenía una mirada tierna que distaba ser la de un Malfoy y de un castaño intenso que la hacían parecer demasiado amable para llevar ese apellido. Según comentaba Scorpius, ella era una copia en miniatura de su madre, que siempre discrepó mucho de seguir las costumbres familiares y que llevó la contraria en cuanto a lo que según los sangre-pura era correcto. Aunque terminó casándose con uno, pero esa fue otra historia de amor._

– _¡¿Qué solo fue un beso?! –Scorpius estaba mas que furioso y Rose aun no hallaba en qué parte de la conversación intervenir para tratar de calmarlo– ¡Estabas encima de él, por Merlín!_

– _Eso debe tener una explicación Scorpius, cálmate, por favor –Suplicó Rose tomando la mano del rubio y como por arte de magia, pero magia muy antigua, la furia Malfoy moderadamente fue calmándose hasta lograr serenarse._

_Regresó a su asiento sin soltar la mano de Rose, sus miradas se conectaron. Rose no mostraba otra cosa que tranquilidad, con Scorpius la única manera de calmarlo era hacerle ver ese sentimiento de sensatez que quería que tuviera. _

_Vio la intención de Albus de hablar, pero Rose negó. Era preferible unos segundos antes o si no volvería a haber guerra. Cuando al fin lo vio calmado hizo una señal para que Malorie fuera la que se acercara a aclarar el acontecimiento. _

– _Haber Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy –Empezó su hermana sentándose a un lado de Rose– No se que mente tan pervertida tengas para pensar que yo tendría sexo en pleno jardín con casi media escuela presente…_

– _Para eso existen lugares específicos –Masculló Albus en un tono tan bajo que solo Malorie debía de oír, y creyó que no sería escuchado, pero el odio de Scorpius era, entre mucho, el más sensitivo. _

– _¡Cuando te di permiso de cortejar a mi hermana nunca hablamos de besos ni mucho menos nada que le siguiera! –Estalló de nuevo Scorpius, pero al ver la cara de dolor de Albus calló. Malorie le había pronunciado una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa que llegó hasta su pantorrilla._

– _Albus, no me ayudes –Ironizó molesta Malorie._

_Rose soltó una risita que atrajo la atención de Scorpius. _

– _¡ROSE! –Exclamó Scorpius tajantemente y con un tono de voz muy cargado de fastidio que no era precisamente lo que se merecía Rose. _

– _¡A mi no me gritas! –Dijo Rose y Scorpius, dándose cuenta de su error, la tomó de las manos y la vio directamente. _

_Scorpius no era de las personas que dan un "lo siento" así que eso era lo que recibiría, y con lo que se conformaba. Aunque claro que si se pasaba un hechizo siempre funcionaba para regresarlo a sus casillas._

– _Haber Scorpius, hace mas de un año que le diste permiso de "cortejarla" –Dijo Rose aun sin comprender como pudieron aceptar eso– Creo que ya es tiempo de que te des cuenta que su cortejo ya pasó de serlo, ahora me parece que ya son novio, ¿o me equivoco? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a su primo. _

– _Si… –Respondió Albus demasiado nervioso y con su corazón acelerado– Se lo acabo de pedir hoy –Anunció sonrojado– Es el último día de clases y no podría estar tranquilo si se que la dejaría de ver todas las vacaciones y que alguien mas me la podría quitar –Su voz era guiada para la persona que tenía enfrente, justo a donde su mirada se quedó congelada._

– _Sabes que eso no podría pasar –Respondió Malorie tomando la mano de Albus y sonriéndole tiernamente, como solo ella podía hacerlo, como solo una mujer enamorada puede hacerlo– Y bien –Volcó su mirada a su hermano– Me lo pidió hoy, acepté y con la emoción terminé arrojándome a él dejándolo tirado en el suelo –Dio su explicación de una manera tan clara y convincente que no había duda de que era la pura verdad. _

_Después de recordar ese hecho Malorie vio a Albus y sus mejillas de ser pálidas tomaron un tono carmín. _

– _Dejen sus miraditas para después ¿Quieren? –Resopló Scorpius, parecía ser que su enojo había acabado. _

_Rose sonrió y se percató de que aun no dejaba de sostener la mano de Scorpius y un sonrojo muy leve apareció en su cara. Afortunadamente todos estaban platicando acerca de "reglas" que Albus debería de seguir y que Malorie refutaba. Rose seguía sonriendo y apretó mas la mano de Scorpius para que dejara sus celos muy lejos. Malorie y Albus se querían, tal vez desde que casi los obligó a verse para quitarse a su molesto primo de encima, pero aun así las miradas fueron muy evidentes y aun sabiendo de los problemas que conllevaría ello no les importó demasiado, pues una cosa era que un Potter fuera amigo de los Malfoy, pero que un Potter se enamorara de una Malfoy, y que esa Malfoy le correspondiese… Aun había un miedo terrible de que varios secretos se descubrieran._

Rose abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche que había a un lado de su cama y sacó un sobre de entre todo el desorden que tenía. Dentro de él había una fotografía de hacía pocos meses, en ella se veía a Hugo y Lily por un lado, Albus y Malorie por otro dándose suaves e imperceptibles besos, aunque Scorpius de tanto en tanto les lanzaba miradas represivas para que dejaran eso; él acompañaba a Rose al centro de la fotografía. Todos se daban un abrazo para salir en la foto como lo que eran. "Amigos"

Rose suspiró y puso la foto a un lado de su almohada.

Aunque ciertamente no les gustara demasiado, todos guardaban recelosamente a sus padres las identidades de sus amigos en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que sus hijos se juntaban con toda la dinastía Potter y Weasley; y mucho menos conocía los pormenores de la "relación" de su princesa con el menor Potter, eso tal vez lo llevaría a la tumba. Y por otro lado los Potter no tenían conciencia de esa relación tampoco, y no se los dirían jamás, o tal vez esperarían a casarse y que un hijo los uniera antes de confesarlo a sus padres. Y los Weasley, uf, si Ron, su padre, se enteraba que era la mejor amiga de Scorpius… por lo menos la desheredaba, seguro que la desheredaba. Otra opción sería matarla, pero dudaba que su madre permitiera eso, por fortuna.

Rose se acostó boca arriba y puso sus brazos sobre su frente. Tal vez si Albus no se hubiera enamorada de Malorie no hubiera pedido aquello tan absurdo y la hubiera llevado a hacer lo que jamás debió hacer.

_La segunda semana de vacaciones estaba terminando, una gran fiesta se estaba celebrando en la Madriguera. El jardín estaba lleno de gentes, la mitad resultaba ser familia, y aunque no conocieran a todos, el cabello rojo los delataba; la otra mitad eran amigos de la familia, de los cuales también conocía a muy pocos. _

_Había tanto ruido y Rose con un dolor de cabeza terrible, que terminó fastidiada y recostada sobre la cama que perteneció a su padre en el viejo cuarto del tercer piso de la Madriguera. Los posters de los Chudley Cannons aun invadían la habitación; su padre los mantuvo ahí, y cuando su abuela trató de quitarlos se dio por enterada que su padre, previendo que pasara algún día, había hechizado los carteles para no poderlos quitar, Molly casi quiso golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo._

_Era un cuarto de chico en su totalidad y a Rose realmente le encantaba. Toda su vida estuvo rodeada de sus primos, eso porque Victoire (hija de Bill y Fleur) y Charlotte (hija de Charlie y Kriten) le llevaban mas de cinco años y si se le agregaba que su principal diversión fuera el estudio y el Quidditch no dejaban muchos temas de conversación con ellas. Lily era la única que rondaba por su edad y la quería mucho porque también se divertía con los juegos de sus primos. _

_Por todas esas razones siempre estuvo entre los juegos de sus primos, no importando que fuera entre kilos de lodo y unas cuantas gallinas peleoneras, provocando así una gran regañada por parte de su abuela. _

_Se acomodó sobre la cama, estaba exhausta de mostrar una sonrisa a todos los presentes, cuando algo dentro de ella no la dejaba ser feliz. Algo le estaba haciendo falta para sonreír sinceramente, para que su corazón latiera a un ritmo normal y que no cayera hasta casi querer detenerse de la tristeza, si, tristeza es lo que tenía su alma. _

_El sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrando llamó su atención._

– _Rose, esto ya se convirtió en una locura –Dijo Albus estresado totalmente. _

– _¿Qué pasó?_

– _¡Periodistas! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Periodistas!_

– _Creo que subí a buen momento –Comentó Rose con una sonrisa fingida. _

– _Tuviste suerte. Esa mujer Donna Klisher entró a la fiesta como familia, se disfrazó y todo, ¿lo puedes creer?_

– _Lo creo –Afirmó convencida, aunque molesta. La hazaña de sus padres tenía más de veinticinco años que había pasado, ya era momento que dejaran de fastidiar. _

– _No quiero volver haya –Admitió Albus cabizbajo. _

– _No vuelvas –Concedió Rose y se hizo a un lado de la cama para dejar espacio suficiente para él– Así yo también podré quedarme._

_Albus sonrió y se aventó a la cama haciendo toda una revolución en ella hasta lograr encontrar una buena posición. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. Rose incluso estaba bastante cansada y empezaba a cerrar los ojos. _

– _La extraño sabes… –Comentó Albus rompiendo el silencio– Creo que esto no es un simple enamoramiento juvenil._

_Extrañar… Esa palabra le dio la respuesta a por qué no se sentía totalmente feliz en sus vacaciones. Extrañaba mucho al chiquillo malcriado y ostentoso de Malfoy. Ese año en verdad que se había acercado mucho a él, tal vez demasiado, tal vez más de lo que debería. _

_Como no estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de cariño ni nada parecido, con un simple adiós con la mano se alejaron hacía más de dos semanas atrás. _

_Iba caminando por un lado de su padre sin voltear ni una vez, en cambio Malorie no dejaba de enviar su mirada a la de Albus. Rose sonreía ante esa situación, pues Harry, su tío, hizo una mueca ante las acciones de su hijo, y Rose estaba segura que a su tío, siendo Auror, las cosas no se le deberían de escapar tan fácilmente, y menos cuando intenta hacer Legeremancia a sus hijos. _

_Rose sonrió una vez mas y por un segundo vio como Scorpius intentó voltear su mirada para verla una vez mas por encima del hombro, pero su padre lo tomó del hombro y le fue imposible. Rose perdió las esperanzas de despedirse, pero en la esquina del anden Scorpius dio la vuelta antes que su padre, lo que le permitió, disimuladamente, ver a Rose y dedicarle la última sonrisa tímida y con un movimiento disimulado con la mano le dijo adiós de nuevo. Rose tuvo tiempo de corresponder antes de escuchar los reclamos de sus padres para que se apresurara. _

_Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y lo extrañaba, esa era la única razón por la que durante toda la fiesta se refugiara en cualquier rincón solitario recordando las últimas aventuras con Scorpius, o simplemente recordándolo a él. Hasta que encontrando un escape ya pasada la primera hora de la fiesta, después de requisitos que la obligaban a estar ahí (algunas sesiones de fotos familiares), se fue directo al viejo cuarto de su padre. _

– _La quiero veeeeeer –Demandó Albus nostálgico. Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrazar a su primo. _

– _Solo han pasado dos semanas –Dijo Rose, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era poco tiempo._

– _¿Solo dos semanas? –Preguntó, y agarró una almohada que se puso en su cara, acalló su voz y continuó– Parece que ya pasó muchísimo más tiempo. Quiero verla –Demandó de nuevo._

– _Al, cálmate. Ya se te pasará la tristeza cuando vayas a Grecia de vacaciones._

– _¡Claro que no! –Negó abruptamente sentándose en segundos– Imagínate, estaré visitando palacios de diosas griegas, ¿A quién crees que me recordaran?_

– _No seas exagerado –Dijo Rose enderezándose sobre la cama. _

– _La quiero ver por lo menos una vez antes de irme –Deseó al aire, y un suspiro lo siguió._

– _Sabes que si yo pudiera ayudarte lo haría…_

_¡Bingo! Rose había dado las palabras mágicas, al momento siguiente de la oración Albus se puso como loco y mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo que brincaba en la cama._

– _¿En serio? ¡Oh, me harías inmensamente feliz Rose! –La cara de Albus no podía mostrar mayor felicidad que en ese momento._

– _Al, cálmate. Te estoy diciendo que si se pudiera lo haría, pero no hay manera –La mirada de Albus, mostrando rastros de un color castaño, le hizo entender que su primo era mas que rápido a la hora de las ideas y que su mente trabajando a mil por hora ya había conseguido el mejor plan– ¿Qué estas planeando? –Preguntó algo inquieta conociendo de las consecuencias que conllevaría un plan de su primo._

– _Rose, ya dijiste que me ayudarías…_

– _Si, pero no quiero terminar castigada todas las vacaciones._

– _No pasará, ¿crees que me arriesgaría a que alguien se entere de a quien quiero ver? –Albus alzó la ceja con una mirada cómplice– Anda, ayúdame, he estado raro últimamente y mi padre ya está pensando en utilizar Legeremencia, lo se, lo he visto en su mirada, lo intenta, pero no sabe que con un padre como él, los hijos deben aprender Oclumancia –Una risita divertida salió de parte de los dos. Ellos fueron quienes determinaron que esa sería la mejor opción si querían permanecer vivos._

– _Haber, dime el plan y ya te diré si o no –Propuso y Albus asintió de inmediato. _

El golpeteo insistente en su puerta la sacó de sus recuerdos. Albus seguía ahí, probablemente ya con intensiones de tirar la puerta.

– ¡Rose, se que me escuchaste, anda, ya sal de ese encierro!

– ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! –Gritó furiosa.

– Rose, por favor…

– ¡Ya te dije que no!

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡No te importa!

– Claro que me importa, eres mi prima –Su voz sonaba mucho mas calmada, amistosa, consoladora. Pero Rose no caería, él era el principal provocador de su sufrimiento. En ese preciso momento odiaba a su primo por haber lograda que todo se fuera al demonio.

– ¡Pues si te importara, no lo hubieras provocado! –Vociferó.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Reaccionó Albus en seguida y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Estaba con su traje de baño negro y una quaffle bajo el brazo.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –Exclamó Rose aventando justo a la cabeza de su primo el despertador que había en la cómoda; por poco y logró su objetivo, pero Albus tenía muy buenos reflejos y la esquivó.

– ¿Qué hice? –Preguntó acercándose a la cama.

– ¡Sal de mi cuarto! –Albus dio un pasó mas acercándose, evidentemente no planeaba irse– ¡Sal. De. Mi. Cuarto.! –Rose habló pausado y furioso.

– ¡No hasta que me digas qué hice!

– ¡LARGO! –Gritó arrojando la pequeña lámpara de noche que tenía mas cerca; Albus no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta en el momento que la lámpara chocaba contra la madera destruyéndose por completo.

– ¡Está bien, está bien, solo no rompas tú casa!

Rose se acostó de lado, tal vez derrumbar la casa sería una excelente opción para que Scorpius desistiera de su intento de hablar con ella. Si llega y ve los escombros tal vez se vaya. Si, si, lo haría.

Pero realmente estaba demasiado deprimida para si quiera tratar.

– ¡Iré por Lily, creo que la menopausia te está pegando demasiado pronto! –Declaró Albus desde fuera del cuarto antes de escucharse sus pasos al alejarse.

Rose volvió a recostarse en su cama y se tapó por completo con la cobija, no quería ver a nadie, a absolutamente nadie hasta que su juicio y el de Scorpius diera inicio.

_El plan en sí era muy fácil y nada complicado. La cosa sería que Albus y Rose simularan que se irán de paseo todo el día, y Malorie solo tendría que salir acompañada de su hermano y listo. Todo preparado. Ya estando fuera Albus y Malorie podrían estar juntos, tener una cita y Albus ya estaría lo suficientemente calmado para intentar estar listo para trabajar su cerebro, y practicar Oclumancia dejando de lado la imagen de Malorie durante las cuatro semanas interrumpidas con su padre vigilándolo a cada momento._

_Albus podría realizar todo solo, podría salir de su casa simplemente a dar una vuelta, muchas veces lo hacía. La cosa era que Rose fuera para que mantuviera alejado a Scorpius y deseoso de matar a su "cuñado" (aunque no le gustara como sonara la prerrogativa) a todo momento. _

_Todo quedó planeado para realizarse el siguiente fin de semana. Albus ya había pactado su pago por las mentiras a sus padres. El nuevo libro del Quidditch, bañado en oro y con rubíes incrustados formaría parte de la biblioteca de Rose en poco tiempo. O bueno, lo mas seguro es que después se arrepintiera del excesivo costo y le dijera que no. _

_El gran día llego. Claro que no se imaginó que daría un giro de 360 grados. _

– _¡¿QUE QUÉ?! –Gritó Rose por el micrófono del teléfono de su cuarto. Estaba manteniendo una conversación con su, hasta hacía dos minutos, primo favorito. _

– _Que tengo una fiebre de los mil demonios y mi madre me "sugirió" que si quería tener las vacaciones en Grecia me quedaría en casa –Albus al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba realmente enfermo. _

– _Pero… pero… –Rose, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja no lo podía creer. _

– _Sabes que en verdad la quiero ver –Lo dijo casi en un susurro– Además, por su salud no creo que sea buena idea._

– _Creo que por ese lado te entiendo… –Estaba escuchando la conversación, pero también se veía en el espejo. _

_Había comprando una hermosa blusa blanca con botones al frente que mostraba perfectamente sus atributos, combinando en perfecto contraste con una falda negra de vestir hasta la rodilla, que Lily le había regalado hacía meses. Lo que mas le pesaba eran las largas horas de maquillaje y arreglo de su cabello que se habían ido a la basura. Ya no habría alguien que viera el resultado final. _

– _Pero tú tienes que ir –Eso la regresó a la tierra._

– _¿Por qué? Tú ya no vas a ir. No tiene caso._

– _Rose, ¿sabes qué hora es?_

– _Uno menos quince._

– _¿A qué hora quedamos?_

– _A la una… –Rose se dio un golpe en la frente que fue escuchado hasta el otro lado de la línea._

– _Así es. Ya no hay tiempo para avisarle a Malorie que no iré. Y obviamente no quiero que piense que la dejé plantada. Tienes que ir. Por favooooooor –Suplicó Albus._

– _Pero, ¿ahora con quién saldré? –Un silencio en la línea se hizo presente, Albus no entendía a qué se refería— Al, somos familia. ¿Crees en serio que tus padres no les dirán a mis padres que te enfermaste y no saliste a ningún lugar, cuando yo les digo que ese mismo día salí a pasear contigo?_

– _Déjame pensar…._

_Medio minuto después Albus resolvió ese problema. Ya que Lily no estaba en casa, Rose podría decir que como Albus estaba indispuesto y ella con "ilusiones" de salir, su prima le haría compañía. _

_Cinco minutos después Rose ya había salido de su casa rumbo al parque de la calle Fluber, en el centro de Londres. Demasiados testigos de la salida entre miembros de tres de más reconocidas familias en un lugar mágico había demandado salir a un lugar muggle. _

_Llegó puntualmente a la una de la tarde. Y exactamente en la banca que estaba a lado de la fuente, bajo un árbol de cerezos estaba Scorpius esperando su llegada. Se veía realmente lindo. Sus largas túnicas habían quedado de lado, unos pantalones de vestir con una camisa gris, contrastando con sus ojos y había dejado que su cabello plateado fuera acomodado como el viento así lo quisiera. _

_Cuanto Scorpius vio a Rose se quedó unos segundos sin hacer nada, pero al reaccionar se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro. Rose no pudo pensar en nada, hasta que lo tuvo a unos cuantos metros y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal._

– _¿Y Malorie? –Fue la primer pregunta que salió al percatarse que ella hacía falta en esa cita, al igual que su primo. _

_Scorpius hizo una mueca que tan bien conocía Rose, se había molestado por su incapacitada forma de saludo._

– _Hola, Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo has estado? –La cordialidad siempre había sido parte de Scorpius para aquellos quienes a su parecer la merecían._

– _Hola –Balbuceó sonrojándose– ¿Y Malorie? –Reiteró su pregunta. El estremecimiento que le provocaba estar sola en ese lugar y en esa situación con Scorpius era mucho. _

– _Hubo un inconveniente… –Respondió no muy seguro de la respuesta. _

– _Y te pidió que vinieras porque el tiempo que había antes de la cita era muy poco como para avisar que no vendría –Scorpius alzó una ceja que mostraba algo entre asombro y sarcasmo. _

– _Algo por el estilo –Respondió al fin– Mis padres tenían una reservación lista para pasar el fin de semana en Manchester por negocios. Yo me pude escapar, pero Malorie no. –Explicó Scorpius mientras sin siquiera pensarlo ni nada ya estaban caminando rumbo a la banca._

– _¡Cielos! Parece ser que sus planes no estaban consentidos por Merlín –Se sentaron cómodamente uno a lado de otro._

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _A que Albus no vendrá Scorpius hizo una mueca ante la falta de compromiso de Albus con su reciente novia– Tiene fiebre –Aclaró Rose para tranquilizarlo de ir a buscar a Albus para romperle la cara por osar dejar plantada a su hermana. Y al comprender que la parejita por la que estaban ahí no iría, se percató de que no había ninguna razón por la cual seguir ahí, y con mucha pesadez se puso de pie– Creo que regresaré a casa._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque ya no haremos de chaperones –Respondió con una sonrisa triste, después de todo su vestimenta no serviría para nada._

– _¿Por qué no te quedas? –Preguntó, dejando bastante confundida a Rose– Ya estamos aquí, tenemos permiso, tenemos ganas de divertirnos, hace dos semanas que no hablamos ni nada, y después de hoy tal vez no nos volvamos a ver hasta que regresemos a Hogwarts. –Sus motivos eran bastante convincentes. _

– _Creo que tienes bastante razón._

– _Podremos ir, no se, a comer, dar un paseo por ahí, hay una feria por aquí cerca, o a la pista de patinaje, o…_

_Scorpius siguió hablando de perfectos lugares en los cuales poder pasar la tarde. Rose se había quedado perdida al asimilar aquello. Un hombre y una mujer, saliendo a varios lugares donde divertirse, pasarla bien, juntos y solos, solos. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero su prima Lily lo había hecho muchas veces, y realizar algo así solo tenía un nombre, tendrían una cita._

– _¿Tendremos una… una cita? –Interrumpió Rose con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho._

– _¡Claro que no! –Exclamó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero una risita nerviosa lo siguió– Será… será… será una salida educativa para conocer las teorías sobre el mundo muggle y sus extravagancias. En las clases de Estudios Muggles lo piden. _

Rose lo creyó y aceptó. ¡Vaya que tontería! Pero en ese momento no logró hacer reaccionar su cabeza y conectar que Scorpius no tenía la clase de Estudios Muggles, ni siquiera necesitaba esa clase siendo que en muchos sentidos ocupaba aparatos y vida muggle en su casa como todo mago moderno. Y mucho menos se dio cuenta que el señor Malfoy jamás hubiera permitido que su hijo estuviera en la clase de Estudios Muggles.

Nunca imaginó lo que pasaría en esa "no cita", lo que significaría para ella esa "no cita".

_Continuará…_

**

* * *

**

¿Un poco loco? ¿Un poco idiota? ¿Un poco confuso? espero sus comentarios gente, realmente espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi.

eit, muchisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews:

Teddy_Weasley, maximuski, CaR_Malfoy_Weasley, Luna_Ultravioleta, chizuka-moOn, abril, brian_cullen(FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho x10 a la decima potencia xD, jajaja, que oso conmigo xD), carmen_Uchiha, dark-x-witch, natha, susy_snape, Helena_Ravenclaw_Hale, Besdlyn, Diana, Marisol, princesa_de_hielo, limoncito, kathermione y mariiana.

prometo fervientemente que esta vez si los contestaré, la vez anterior, no se, me puse idiota y lo olvide, y un mes desspues no los contestare, ni siquiera ustedes recordaran que pusieron u.u, bueno, bueno, si quieres hacer preguntas haganlas, prometo responderselas en la medida de lo posible xD

eit! espero toneladas de reviews y prometo subir pronto, porque qué creen, el proximo es la cita...

muchos, muchos, muchos reviews y subo va¿? el 1er cap tuvo 20, el 2º 19, anden no sean malos, superenlos y subo pronto, pronto, pronto. el cap solo requiere checada de ortografia pero esta listisimo, quiere ver la luz!!! cumplanselo xD

los quiero mucho gente, cuidense!!

XOXO  
wendyrosita

oigan...!!! ¿alguien conoce a capuchina? ¿alguien sabe dónde está capuchina? estoy preocupada, si alguien lo sabe, me dice porfa *.*


	4. Una chica linda

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

Lo siento, creo que no pude cumplir con subir antes del mes u_u, pero bueno, subo, eso es bueno, ¿no?

no los entretengo mas.

solo algo antes. Se que en el anterior dije que este era el de la "no cita", pero ups... creo que me equivoque xD, aun falta este y otro antes de la gran "no cita" xD

bueno, bueno, aun asi:

Disfruten!!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 – Una chica linda…

El cansancio que tenía después del arduo entrenamiento practicado esgrima lo llevó directo al cuarto de baño sin pasar por su recámara. Quería serenarse y pensar tranquilamente. El baño se parecía tanto al de prefectos que había en Hogwarts, que le encantaba, podía quedarse ahí por horas y ni siquiera las sentía.

Se desvistió y se dejó caer en la piscina. Sentir el agua fría lo ayudaba a relajarse, las esencias que emanaban de los grifos que lo rodeaban ayudaban a su tranquilidad.

Guió su mirada a su muñeca y sonrió, una fina pulsera de oro con un colgante del yang en el que se mostraba una serpiente orgullosa había sido el mejor regalo que había recibido jamás. Ese día se enteró de alguna que otra cosita con respecto a Rose.

Era su sexto año, hacía apenas cinco meses atrás…

_Estaba molesto porque San Valentín se acercaba y de pronto la Biblioteca se había llenado de idiotas rufianes que no se callaban en ningún momento, y por alguna razón eran hombres los invasores. Lo estaba hartando esa situación que no podía comprender y mas furioso lo ponía que Rose fuera el centro de atención de todos los desgraciados idiotas que osaban verla, ¿Qué le sucedía a toda la población estudiantil masculina? No es que estuviera celoso, ¡Claro que no! Pero no lo dejaban estudiar como era debido y estaba tratando de tranquilizar todos sus sentidos para no empezar a lanzar maldiciones a todos los que hacían comentarios que no quería escuchar acerca de Rose. _

_Los linda, preciosa, dulzura, etc., etc., etc., ya los había escuchado muchas mas veces de las que quería. Y no entendió absolutamente nada hasta que Hugo y Albus tres días antes de San Valentín se dignaron a decírselo. _

_Iba hacia la práctica con el equipo de Slytherin cuando ellos le dieron alcance. _

– _¡Scorpius! –Lo llamó Hugo._

– _¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó deteniéndose y viendo a todos lados para comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca. Después de mas de un año, Scorpius ya se llevaba perfectamente con toda la familia de Rose, pero eso aun no cambiaba el hecho de que nadie debería de enterarse, aunque ya fuera un secreto a voces. _

– _Tenemos que hablar contigo de un asuntito que nos preocupa demasiado –Empezó Albus, pero carraspeó antes de querer continuar. _

– _Eh… Si pueden apresurarse se los agradecería, voy a la práctica, y si llego tarde Flicher me va a dar trabajo extra –Los apresuró sutilmente. _

– _Es algo sobre Rose… –Continuó Albus._

– _¿Le pasó algo? –Los dos negaron– Entonces, ¿Qué sucede? _

– _Ya se acerca San Valentín ¿lo sabes?_

– _Claro, es el sábado y todo mundo anda como loco, ¡Bah! Como si fuera algo sumamente importante –Eso de andar comprando tarjetitas para regalar y cajas de chocolates no era lo suyo para nada. _

– _Bueno si, será la salida de Hogsmeade y estamos preocupados –Comentó Hugo._

– _¿Por qué?, Los grandes seductores de Hogwarts no pueden encontrar pareja para esa salida –Una mueca burlona les mostró, cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna y alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos inquisidoramente._

– _No seas… –Gruñó Hugo– Estamos hablando de Rose. _

– _¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –Preguntó serio._

– _Creo que este aun no se ha dado cuenta de nada –Comentó Albus a Hugo señalando con el pulgar a Scorpius._

– _Creo que no –Hugo negó con la cabeza decepcionado– Ok, lo diré muy claro para que entiendas._

_Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, ¿lo estaban tomando por idiota o qué? Estaba a punto de repelar cuando Hugo continuó._

– _Necesitamos que nos ayudes con toda la bola de depravados que están inundando la biblioteca para invitar a Rose a la salida de Hogsmeade, ¿entiendes lo que significa eso?_

_Claro que lo entendía, o querían ser novio de Rose, o quería pasar un buen rato disfrutando de… Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. ¡Claro que no! Rose y besos no iban a estar en la misma frase, ni de esa manera. _

– _Creo que si. _

– _Bueno, pedimos de tú ayuda, Rose el año pasado ya nos dijo que no permitiría que interfiriéramos de nuevo después de que varios depravados terminaron con un hechizo… ahí –Scorpius frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, que manía de Hugo de no decir las cosas claras– ¡Ahí! –Exclamó y con las manos hizo una seña como una flecha indicando una parte de la anatomía masculina baja. _

_Albus y Scorpius no pudieron reprimir una risita burlona ante la pena de su amigo al tener un sonrojo que crecía hasta perderse en la raíz de su rojo cabello._

– _¿Qué hechizo utilizaste? –Preguntó Scorpius cuando unos minutos después logró contener la risa; en parte, por la mirada de odio que Hugo le mostró. _

– _Pues mira, tuvimos que poner un hechizo para encantar a todo la población estudiantil masculina… –Sonrió bromista y satisfactoriamente aun y con su sonrojo._

– _Mi tío Ron nos ayudó en la preparación, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para cuidar a mi hermana y mi prima –Agregó Albus._

– _¿Qué hicieron?_

– _Bueno para aquellos que osaran pensar en alguna de ellas de una manera no casta, nosotros nos encargábamos de que… eso… –Su sonrojo no había desaparecido cuando reiniciaba de nuevo– No les funcionara hasta después del día. Si acaso lograban que alguna de ellas aceptara su cita, no lograría pasar a mas –Hugo, a pesar de su sonrojo, no pudo contener más la risa y sus carcajadas salieron al recordar una de las mas grandes travesuras realizadas. Albus también lo acompañó en sus recuerdos._

_Cuando al fin lograron tranquilizarse, al ver la cara de odio de Malfoy, continuaron._

– _Bueno, como sea, la cosa es que Rose descubrió ese hecho, junto con otras tantas bromas que hacíamos con aquellos que nos enterábamos que querían invitarla sin pedirnos permiso a nosotros._

– _Si alguien pretende a la hermana de alguno de ustedes… ¿Debe pedir permiso? –Preguntó desconcertado y los dos asintieron– ¡Vaya! No lo sabía, Rose no me… –Vio la mirada cómplice de los dos y sordeados completamente– ¡Ah! Rose no sabe nada –Scorpius empezó a soltar una carcajada en medio del pasillo que retumbo varios mas halla– Si se entera… mis queridos compañeros creo que… No, seguro tendrán que considerarse muertos, y si Lily lo hace… –Les palmeó el hombro casi dándoles el pésame– He escuchado que su madre lanza el más poderoso mocomurciélagos que existe, y que Lily heredó, así que… si se suicidan será menos doloroso._

– _No te preocupes, algún día lo agradecerá –Aseguró Albus._

– _Y, ¿Alguien ha pedido permiso? –Preguntó con curiosidad. _

– _Si… _

_No tenía previsto que sus músculos se tensaran y su mano se aferrara fuertemente al mango de su escoba hasta el extremo de escuchar un extraño crujido, pero así fue y no pudo controlar la ira que sus ojos mostraban y que asusto a los presentes._

– _Tranquilo, el pretendiente no era con Rose –Dijo Hugo con una sonrisita, y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, el enojo de Scorpius se apaciguó de inmediato, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto, de ninguna manera se evidenciaría tanto acerca de algo que no sabía qué era– Bueno, entonces ¿Qué? –Preguntó, pero las neuronas de Scorpius aun no regresaban a trabajar muy bien a su cerebro. _

– _¿Nos ayudarás con el asunto: Plan contra los cerdos depravados que quieren a nuestras pequeñas chicas? –Preguntó Albus y Scorpius sonrió ante el nombre de su plan. _

– _¡Claro que si! –Afirmó muy seguro. Ahora que conocía sus sucias intenciones estaba más que decidido a alejarlos. _

– _¡Contamos contigo! –Le gritaron mientras se ponían la famosa capa de invisibilidad de los Potter y se encaminaban a su sala común. _

_Cuando estaba listo para seguir su camino al campo de Quidditch se percató de algo. _

– _¡Eh Potter! –Exclamó Scorpius y dos cabezas flotando se vieron en el horizonte– ¡Tú cuida a mi hermana, que solo tiene permiso de ir a Hogsmeade contigo!_

– _No te preocupes que ella también forma parte de nuestras pequeñas chicas –Fueron sus palabras y volvieron a desaparecer bajo la capa y en la penumbra de la noche. _

_Hugo y Albus podrían ser los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts, pero si algo tenía que ver con el hecho de cuidar a sus hermanas… sus planes se volvían un tema muy serio. _

_Se pasó los siguientes dos días a lado de Rose a cada momento, solo se iba cuando alguno de los dos locos lo reemplazaba. No permitiría que un rufián quisiera aprovecharse de lo linda que era, claro que no. _

–

Dentro del agua y con esos recuerdos de hacía pocos meses… se rió. Cómo no se dio cuenta que eran celos puros lo que lo carcomían por dentro al pensar que alguien pudiera salir con Rose precisamente en San Valentín, con un chico que tal vez la quisiera y llevarla a pasear a Hogsmeade como él no lo hizo, como él ni siquiera se lo planteó por idiota, por no comprender lo que sus emociones y su corazón gritaban.

–

_Se sintió complacido con su trabajo pues consiguió que ningún chico consiguiera siquiera solicitar una cita, aunque si alguno lo lograba ya tenía algunos hechizos planeados para detenerlos... _

– _Scorpius, ya sé qué trataste de hacer todos estos días seguramente en complicidad con Hugo y Al… –Soltó Rose en San Valentín._

– _¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido mientras estaban bajo un árbol a orillas del lago._

_La mayoría de los alumnos de tercero hacia arriba estaban en Hogsmeade y los de grados menores se refugiaban del calor en el colegio. Pero ellos querían disfrutar de estar juntos en libertad._

– _Sabes exactamente lo que digo._

– _No te entiendo… –Estaba empezando a sudar frio, el miedo de que Rose se enterara lo invadió desde que empezó con el plan, pero no se arrepentía, desde luego que no. _

– _No debiste de preocuparte de que alguien me pidiera una cita para San Valentín; ni tú, ni mis tontos cuidadores. _

– _¿Por qué? –Rose alzó la ceja, inquisidoramente– Digo… si es que nosotros hubiéramos hecho eso._

– _Haber lo haré de una manera práctica. Scorpius pídeme ir a una cita contigo en San Valentín._

— _¿Quieres que yo…? ¿Enserio? –Se aflojó la corbata que portaba elegantemente._

– _Si, no creo que sea tan difícil, solo es una pregunta. _

– _Si –Se rió irónicamente un momento– Solo una pregunta._

_Tomó aire, sobre todo valor. No se sentía como muy bien de pedirle a Rose una cita, no es algo que se le cruzara por la mente, en ese momento._

– _Rose, te gustaría… –Empezó tartamudeando, pero después se comportó, se repetía una y mil veces "Eres un Malfoy, eres un Malfoy…"– Me harías el honor de aceptar ir a Hogsmeade en el día de San Valentín. _

_Mantuvo los ojos cerrados a todo momento, tener la mirada de ella de frente no lo hubiera ayudado en concentrarse. Pero la vio de reojo al no escuchar la respuesta. _

– _Jamás le habías pedido a una chica que tuviera una cita contigo ¿verdad?_

– _¡Claro que si! –Respondió ofendido– Pero nunca a nadie deseando que dijera que no –Confesó ante lo extraño de la situación._

– _Ya veo…_

– _¡Diablos! No es que no quisiera tener una cita contigo Rose, pero bueno, no creo que en la calle sea bien visto un Weasley y un Malfoy caminando de la mano en una cita –¿Esa había sido su estúpida respuesta? Rose soltó una risita antes de contestar._

– _Pensé que dirías que porque somos algo parecido a amigos, pero creo que eso también cuenta –Respondió con una sonrisa– Olvidemos lo de en medio y enfoquémonos…_

_Rose revolvió sus hombros y su cabeza, echó su cabello rojo rizado hacia atrás. Hacía tres meses exactos que había dejado que creciera, seguramente para poder usar su cabello risada, siendo esa la primera vez que lo mostraba así, en verdad se veía muy linda, sus rizos caían perfectos. Acomodó su cabello sobre su pecho y continuó. _

– _Acabas de pedirme salir… –Hizo una pausa para que se enfocaran– Ahora mi respuesta: Lo siento, pero pienso que San Valentín es una fecha que solo la hicieron para beneplácito de los productores de tarjetas de regalo y los vendedores de productos románticos. Desde el siglo XVIII no se ocupa esa fecha más que para sacarles dinero a los pobres ilusos que piensas que si se declaran con bombo y platino en esa fecha todo les irá de maravilla. Aunque la verdad es que si lo hace en cualquier día el resultado será el mismo. Así que… agradezco tu invitación, pero no. No me gusta celebrar San Valentín –Terminó su discurso volviendo a recostarse en el césped. _

– _Si les hubieras dado una patada en el trasero hubieras sido mas gentil, ¿lo sabías? –Concretó muy asombrado. _

– _Como te dije, ya estaba preparada para rechazar cualquier petición, como el año pasado se los dije a los tercos que siguen diciendo que son mi familia. _

– _Se preocupan por ti…_

– _No, su preocupación termina cuando las bromas son mas para gozo de ellos. –Sentenció Rose. _

_Scorpius lo meditó un segundo. _

– _Creo que tienes razón. _

_Se recostó junto a Rose y se quedó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la tranquilidad que pocas veces reinaba en el colegio. Rose era una chica muy especial, no lo había notado antes, bueno si, pero siempre le asombraba cuando no se comportaba como cualquier otra chica del colegio. Era la primera mujer que sabía no le gustaba San Valentín, y de las pocas que si les daban dos opciones, jugar Quidditch e irse de compras con muchos cientos de galeones… prefería irse a jugar aunque quedara llena de suciedad encima, y no le tenía miedo a nada, cualquier reto lo cumplía, en fin… no era una chica cualquiera._

_Sonrió ampliamente ante ese hecho que no podría negar jamás, era una chica especial._

– _Mmm… Scorpius… –Masculló Rose logrando que el chico despertara de sus pensamientos. _

– _¿Qué?_

– _¿A ti te gusta San Valentín? –Preguntó de pronto sentándose en el pasto, Scorpius solo alzó una ceja sin comprender muy bien la situación. _

– _Es un día del calendario._

– _Entonces no te gusta –Apuntó Rose– ¿Por qué?_

– _Rose… –Suplicó para que dejara ese tema._

– _Yo ya te mencioné porque me desagrada festejarlo, pero tú, ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí si podrías haber salido con cualquier chica?_

_Ahora que lo decía de esa manera, tenía razón, de hecho una que otra chica le había soltado el tema de San Valentín, y él supo de inmediato que estaban esperando que invitara a alguna, pero mas sin embargo no lo hizo, ¿Por qué? Pues porque salir a Hogsmeade entre cientos de chiquillos enamorados y emitiendo amor por los poros no era algo que en realidad le apeteciera. Y así trato de explicárselo a Rose. _

– _Porque no quise ir al pueblo entre tantas parejas de enamorados, además de que sería aburrido sin tenerte para pelear un rato –Comentó gustoso y sonriente mientras se sentaba para ver a Rose. No habían peleado en todo el día, claro que aun no terminaba._

_Rose se sonrojó un poco._

– _Una pregunta más –Pidió cuando el sonrojo paró. Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, cuando Rose se ponía preguntona siempre era porque quería llegar a algo en especifico, parecía ser que pronto descubriría que era– ¿Qué pensarías de un regalo?_

– _¿Un regalo?_

_¿Esa era la gran pregunta que requirió de todas las demás?_

– _Si –Aseveró mientras Scorpius volvía a acostarse en el césped._

– _Es algo tonto ¿no? Lo acabas de decir hace un momento. Solo son hechos para que los grandes empresarios ganen dinero de aquellos tontos enamorados –Manifestó al mismo tiempo que veía como Rose sacaba algo de entre los repliegues de su falda– Además de que los regalos pocas veces nos hacen felices, solo son… –Se detuvo al ver mas detenidamente el objeto que había sacado, era una cajita roja con un listoncito de regalo. Scorpius palideció._

_Rose de inmediato se dispuso a guardar de nuevo la cajita, pero las manos de Scorpius se unieron a las de ella para impedírselo. _

– _Lo siento. _

– _No, no debes, es lo que piensas –¿Por qué siempre sería tan comprensiva y él un idiota? _

– _Pero tú dijiste que…, yo creí… –Ella acababa de decir odiar San Valentín y todo lo que se refería a él, ¿Por qué le compró algo?_

– _No lo compré por San Valentín –Aseguró– Te acabo de decir que no me gusta nada de eso. Simplemente me pareció que era algo digno para nosotros dos. Lo mandé pedir hace algunas semanas, pero me llegó hasta hoy y decidí dártelo hoy, pero si no lo quieres no hay problema –Empezó a guardar de nueva cuanta el pequeño regalo. _

_Scorpius tomó la barbilla de Rose con una mano y la alzó, sus ojos estaban húmedos y eso le provocó un dolor en el pecho, odiaba que ella sufriera, seguramente le había dolido que él, sin saberlo, rechazara el regalo._

– _Quiero mi regalo –Aseguró con una sonrisa. _

– _Bueno… –Tomó de nuevo la cajita y la puso entre ellos, quitó lentamente la tapa y la puso sobre la hierba— Lo vi hace semanas, pensé que te gustaría. _

_Rose se encogió de hombros y sonrió; después de ver el gesto, Scorpius dirigió su mirada a la pequeña cajita. Quitó los papeles que cubría el regalo y se encontró admirando dos pulseras de plata. Alzo su vista con la de Rose algo confuso._

– _Sácalas –Pidió Rose._

_Scorpius hizo caso de inmediato y tomó entre sus dedos una pulsera y se percató de que cada una de ellas tenía un dije único. La que sacó tenía un dije que mostraba perfectamente el yang de color negro, la que se quedó en la caja tenía un dije del ying. Vio a Rose sin comprender mucho del regalo, ella le pidió que le diera la vuelta al dije. Curioso como era le dio la vuelta a la que tenía en la mano y se mostró una serpiente orgullosa en todo su esplendor. Scorpius sonrió ante el regalo, era algo que jamás se imaginó. Volteó el otro dije para verlo y se encontró con un valiente león en él. _

– _Son cosas contrarias, como lo somos nosotros –Empezó a explicar sonriente mientras tomaba la pulsera que quedaba en la caja– Pero que sean contrarias no quiere decir que no estén bien juntas –Tomó los dos dijes y los unió. _

_Se ensamblaron de tal manera que parecía que pertenecían a un solo dije, parecían uno mismo dividido en dos. _

– _Simplemente lo vi y recordé nuestra amistad…_

_El corazón de Scorpius empezó a latir fuertemente. Desde que se conocían, bueno, más bien, desde que se empezaron a frecuentar y hablar, nunca antes habían dicho lo que era su relación con palabras. Y esa verdad que no demostraban ante los ojos de la escuela era que tenían una perfecta y armoniosa amistad como ninguno de los dos llegó a pensar descubrir en esa otra persona que significaba una pelea contra su familia misma._

– _Pensé… pensé que te gustaría –Comentó desanimada y su sonrisa desapareció. _

– _Claro… claro que me gusta, me encanta. Solo que me tomó por sorpresa –Admitió asombrado ante el detalle que tuvo su, ahora declarada, amiga. _

_Rose bastante feliz apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y vio a Scorpius fijamente, ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos y radiantes dientes mientras su mirada adquiría un brillo muy particular y hermoso. _

_La sonrisa era lo que mejor le quedaba a su cara, Scorpius lo admitía, y más cuando esa sonrisa se ensanchaba tanto que parecía no caber en su cara. Era la más hermosa sonrisa que podría apreciar jamás, y por alguna razón le encantaba, había algo en ella que le invocaba a estar feliz porque ella lo era. Scorpius pocas veces sonreía pero si lo hacía solo significaba algo, Rose estaba cerca, y eso, pensándolo bien, empezaba a perturbarle. _

_Por ese día olvidó todo lo que le pudiera destruir la felicidad que sentía en ese momento._

_Rose tomó la pulsera y con un click la desabrochó. Pero no hizo mas, Scorpius supo que esperaba a que él quisiera aceptarla. Estaba algo nervioso, era el primer regalo que le daban por simplemente… ¿quererlo? Era muy extraño para él toda esa situación, pero sin embargo deseaba aceptarlo y tener algo que ella escogió especialmente para él, para ellos. _

_Extendió su mano derecha y Rose con su sonrisa sin igual la tomó y cuidadosamente le colocó la pulsera. Scorpius no podía describir exactamente qué sintió en ese momento, pero en definitiva fue algo maravillosos, y no quiso ponerse a razonar qué significaba el cosquilleo que sintió cuando las manos de Rose rozaron las suyas, o qué lo hizo sonreír como un idiota porque ella estaba feliz, o por qué algo se movía dentro de su estomago tan precipitadamente. No, en ese momento no quiso cuestionarse nada. _

_Simplemente quiso disfrutar de la belleza que le estaba otorgando Rose, porque se acercó tanto a él que pudo ver como claramente se ruborizaba, lo que le daba un aspecto infantil que combinaba con las pecas casi imperceptibles que se alzaban sobre su nariz y mejillas. Sus rizos parecían estar más que perfectos cayendo sobre su cara y creando una barrera entre ellos, parecían no querer que él disfrutara de la vista, así que indeliberadamente Scorpius pasó una mano por la mejilla de ella llevándose consigo los rizos hasta posarlos por detrás de su oreja y dejar su vista libre de interrupciones para ver por último el gesto más hermoso de Rose, su mirada profunda y castaña con un brillo que le electrizaba el alma. En fin, no sabía por qué le pasaba o sentía todo ello, pero en definitiva acababa de conocer otro característica más de Rose, a parte de ser la mas especial de todas las personas que conocía, también era la mas linda. _

Scorpius regresó al presente, salió de la piscina y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla. Sonrió, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese momento? Todas las señales estaban ahí, Rose le parecía la más inteligente persona de todo Hogwarts, la más perfecta, la más carismática, la más encantadora, y para rematarla, la más hermosa. ¿Qué más quería? No se dio cuenta por el maldito miedo que le tenía a la sociedad, a su apellido, a su familia, a su padre. Pero eso no debería de haber sido obstáculo para que su cerebro no se diera cuenta, no debió de dejar ese sentimiento de lado, si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez la última vez que vio a Rose, a penas unos pocos días antes, no habría echado todo a perder.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Reviews?**

**Miles de millones de gracias para todos aquellos que me dejan un comentario o me agregan a fav o a alertas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D, no, realmente no lo saben pero asi es. **

**espero regresar pronto por aqui, prometo tratar de hacerlo pronto, pronto... =D **

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	5. Confesiones

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

Parece mentira, y tal vez llegen a pensar que es una ilusion de sus ojos, pero no!! volví!!

**hoy, hace dos meses exactos que no subía, y ciertamente no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento. miles de perdones; siento haber tardado tanto, la verdad no tengo excusas para darles, simplemente no se, no me había puesto a corregir el cap y no había subido, pero aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5 — Confesiones…

Rose se aferró mas a la vieja quaffle y limpiando rastros de las muchas lágrimas que había derramado, observó la carta que hacía dos días había llegado y la perfecta letra de Scorpius se mostraba en el arrugado pergamino.

_Rose…_

_No entiendo porque no me has respondido ninguna carta; te he enviado muchas. Necesitamos hablar. _

_Mañana iré a tu casa y me importa poco que no me quieras ver o que estén tus padres, mejor dicho, me importa poco que este tú padre ahí. Tal vez suene muy dramático o no llegues a creerme, pero no me importa lo que pase, voy a hacer todo lo posible para verte, para que me escuches. _

_Estaré en la puerta de tu casa a las cuatro de la tarde y me la pasaré gritando hasta que bajes. Necesito hablar contigo, lo que pasó… _

_Es preferible decírtelo en persona; no pude aclarar bien las cosas contigo antes, pero esta vez te prometo que todo quedara solucionado. Esta vez hablaré en serio. _

_S.M._

Rose metió la carta debajo de la almohada al escuchar el abrupto sonido de las puertas de su cuarto abrirse. Se levantó un poco y se apoyó sobre sus codos para ver quién interrumpió su amarga depresión.

Su prima Lily, como siempre, entraba sin ser invitada.

– ¡Por Merlín, Rose! ¿Qué te sucede? Estás hecha un asco –Ella como siempre tan directa.

– Gracias –Masculló con un tono amargo– A mi también me da gusto verte –Ironizó la frase cuanto pudo, pero su prima nunca le entendía o se hacía la desentendida, probablemente lo segundo.

– Ya levántate –Ordenó Lily acercándose hasta la cama y tomándola del brazo jalándola lo mas que podía– ¡Anda! No seas floja.

– No quiero Lily –Suplicó Rose.

– No me importa –Sentenció– Tienes que salir de la cama, todos están afuera divirtiéndose y tu aquí de amargada –Rose frunció la boca, odiaba que le dijeran así y Lily lo sabia.

– Quiero quedarme aquí –Susurró Rose soltándose de su prima y agarrando con más fuerza su quaffle se acurrucó en la cama.

– Luego no digas que no te lo pedí por las buenas –Amenazó Lily y tomando la varita de Rose, que estaba sobre la cama, pronunció un hechizo casi inaudible y de un segundo a otro Rose estaba de cabeza en el aire y con una mueca de enfado enorme.

– ¡Lily, por Merlín! ¿Quieres matarme acaso?

– No te pasará nada, siempre uso este hechizo con James y Albus sin consecuencias, y… –No pudo hablar, Rose cayó de sopetón sobre la cama.

– ¡Sí, siempre y cuando sea _tú_ varita la que uses! –Exclamó Rose muy molesta y le arrebató su varita de las manos de su prima.

– Yo… no…, no sabía… –Balbuceó dando unos cuantos pasos atrás.

– Lily, ya sabes que no es lo mismo utilizar una varita que _tú _varita –Rose hizo una mueca y se sentó a la orilla de la cama sobándose el cuello, la fuerte caída generó estragos, aunque no de consecuencias mayores.

– Lo siento… –Masculló apenada, pero su cara cambió cuando recordó por qué tenía tantas ansias de platicar con su prima– Ahora… –De un brinco fue a parar a la cama y tomó un viejo peluche que estaba tirado en el suelo, como la mayoría de las cosas del cuarto. Se acostó en la cama con la mirada fija en su prima– ¿Me dirás qué te pasa?

– ¡No! –Aseguró rotundamente levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño. Si ya la habían levantado de esa manera debía de mojarse la cara, y tal vez, solo tal vez… peinarse.

– ¿Por qué no? –La escuchó rezongar mientras entraba al baño y entrecerraba la puerta.

– Porque no quiero –Gritó para que su prima escuchara fuerte y claro su rotunda negativa. Llegó al lavamanos y tras mojarse la cara se vio en el espejo, definitivamente estaba hecha un desastre, su cabello llevaba días sin peinarse y sin aplicar la poción alisadora, sus chinos se veían perfectamente enmarañados y desarreglados; en fin, un desastre.

– Yo sé por qué estás así –Una voz burlona se hizo presente–: Scorpius Malfoy no fue una buena cita.

_¡¿Qué no fue una buena cita?! _Deseaba que estuviera así por eso, la realidad era que había sido una perfecta no cita, aunque el final haya sido… lo que fue.

– ¡No fue una cita! –Gritó Rose.

– ¡Ajá! –Acusó Lily– Entonces sí estás así por él –_¿Por qué siempre obtenía lo que quería?-_ ¿Qué no salió bien en la cita?

– ¡No fue una cita! –Remarcó– Era la cita de Malorie y Al –Aseguró.

– Sip, pero se convirtió en suya cuando ellos no fueron –Lily si que era peligrosa.

– Aun así no fue una cita.

– Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que tuvieron?

– Fue… fue una salida educativa para conocer las teorías sobre el mundo muggle y sus extravagancias –Sabía lo estúpido que sonaba aquello, pero ella en su momento lo había creído.

– Aja… –Su tonito irónico salía a relucir como pocas veces– ¿Vino por ti a la casa?

– ¡Claro que no! –Su prima empezaba con pequeñas preguntas, y no se detendría hasta conseguir saber aquello que quería– Dadas las circunstancias, quedamos de vernos en un parque.

– ¿De qué hablaron?

– De nada y de todo –Sonaba totalmente incoherente, pero sus pláticas siempre podían empezar por cualquier cosa, incluso si veían un perro jugando salía algo… ¿loco? Definitivamente.

– ¿A dónde fueron?

– Lugares –No quería dar demasiados detalles a Lily, ella podía, sin querer, echarla de cabeza.

– Cine, parque, helado, ¿lugares como esos? –Cómo sabía los lugares exactos donde habían ido sería un misterio.

– Tal vez.

– Querida prima… por si no lo sabes te lo diré: eso se llama tener una cita. –Su voz sonaba tan segura, que no pudo refutar nada de inmediato.

Rose ya sabía esa innegable verdad, lo sabía desde el momento en el que pasó, pero no quiso, ni quería, admitirlo, y en definitiva no quería que su prima supiera algún detalle.

– Si fue una cita –Refutó–, y algo pasó en ella que te está volviendo loca –Dijo Lily simplemente, sin contar con las consecuencias que provocaría esa oración en Rose.

– ¡Argh! –Trató de reprimir los gritos que quería lanzar desde hacía días, pero todo su autocontrol estaba arruinado– ¡Sí, me está volviendo loca que haya sido la mejor cita que he tenido jamás y el idiota lo haya arruino todo! –Gritó Rose descargando toda la frustración que cargaba desde hacía días.

Lily se apareció dos segundos después de empezar los gritos y al ver la desesperación que guardaban los ojos de su prima hizo lo que creyó más conveniente. La abrazó. Simplemente la abrazó y no la soltó, ni siquiera cuando los sollozos se hicieron estridentes y las lágrimas presentes.

– Tranquila –Repitió Lily una y otra vez mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su prima.

Fueron cerca de cinco minutos en los que no pudo reprimir mas las lágrimas que aun guardaban sus ojos.

– Lily… –Sollozó Rose mientras se dejaba caer en el piso del baño llevándose a su prima con ella– Lily… –Sollozó de nuevo, Lily la soltó y empezó a limpiar sus mejillas.

– Tranquila, él lo arreglara todo, ya lo verás…

Rose paró cualquier ruido que estuviera emitiendo y se quedó viendo fijamente a su prima, ¿De dónde sacaba que Scorpius _tarado _Malfoy arreglaría todo? Y entonces vio el pergamino arrugado que llevaba en la mano y que su prima ya había leído.

Comenzaron de nuevo los sollozos.

– No, él no podrá arreglarlo.

– Ten fe en él –Pidió Lily– Estoy segura que él…

– ¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo así? –Le interrumpió Rose y borró rastros permanentes de lágrimas en su rostro– Tú no sabes todo lo que pasó…

– Si lo sé –Aseveró tomando a Rose por los hombros y fijando su mirada en la de ella.

– No, tú no… tú no puedes… –Calló a media frase. No había manera por la cual Lily supiera todo lo que había pasado en la _no_ cita.

– Sé perfectamente que estás enamorada de él –Soltó Lily de pronto provocando que Rose ahogara con su mano un gritó que amenazó con salir de su boca.

– No debo estarlo.

– Pero lo estás.

– No, yo no…

– Lo estás.

_No, yo no puedo estar enamorada del idiota, insensible, cara dura, orgulloso, gilipollas, enfermizo, tonto, egocéntrico, despistado, prepotente, inútil…; pero al fin de cuentas mi amigo._ Sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando observó la pulsera que llevaba y vio claramente el dije del ying con la imagen de un león atrás. _Pero también somos dos almas opuestas que pueden formar una perfecta conjunción, además de que cuando quiere es tan tierno, afectuoso, sensible, carismático y sus ojos son tan intensos que ruboriza mis mejillas, y su cabello se ve increíble cuando no lo peina y deja que revoloteé por donde quiera a causa del viento y…_

– Está bien –Gruñó–, lo reconozco –Sollozó–, ¡lo estoy! –Estalló y se llevó una mano a su pecho, los latidos de su corazón estaban intensificando rápidamente.

La verdad es que ya se había hecho esa pregunta algunas cien veces por día desde la _no _cita, pero cada que llegaba a los pro y los contra de estarlo, ganaban los contra y se decía a si misma que no lo estaba. Pero lo que pasó en la cita reveló aquella verdad que su corazón gritaba desde hacía meses y ella renegaba de escucharlo.

– Pero él no y no tiene caso que piense lo contrario –Sus ojos amenazaban con no detener nunca el llanto.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no es verdad?

– Porque no lo es.

– Pero él quiere venir a aclararlo todo –Lily estaba casi gritando desesperada y agitó la carta varias veces enfrente de Rose.

– Sí, a decirme que todo lo que pasó fue un error y que por favor lo olvide. Que solo somos amigos –Le arrebató la carta y bajó la mirada para leerla una vez mas. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron manchando el arrugado pergamino.

– Dime, ¿qué fue lo que hizo, qué fue lo que tanto te molesta que haya hecho? –Preguntó recargándose en el filo de la puerta del baño.

– No fue lo que hizo, fue…

– ¿Lo que no hizo? –Una sonrisita pícara inundó los labios de la siempre angelical prima de Rose.

– No me estás escuchando –Dijo Rose aventándole una pequeña toalla a su cara. Aunque mas que atacar a Lily, quería atacar a Scorpius– No es lo que hizo –Sus mejillas se encendieron de coraje–, ni siquiera se trata de lo que no hizo. Se trata de lo que dijo –Sus ojos se humedecieron y se dejó recargar en la pared–, de lo que me dijo.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

– Básicamente renegó el haberme conocido y me pidió olvidar ese día –Su voz se desgarró y empezó a llorar–, me pidió que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, ¡todo! –Tapó su cara con sus manos y lloró mas fuerte– me pidió olvidar el mejor día de mi vida. No puedo hacerlo, Lily, no puedo –Negó varias veces, subió sus manos a su cabeza y arremetió contra su cabello mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante–. Tal vez para él sea fácil olvidarlo, no significó nada; pero para mí…

– Y entonces, ¿a qué viene? –Preguntó Lily acercándose a Rose.

– Ya te lo dije. Viene a decirme que somos amigos.

– Eso no te lo crees ni tú –La voz de Lily sonó segura, decidida.

Rose volteó la cara y aguardó, ciertamente no sabía ciencia cierta a qué iba a su casa, pero no quería averiguarlo, no quería ni siquiera verlo.

– No creo que se arriesgue tanto solo para conservar tu amistad, Rose. Sabe que mi tío Ron está aquí y no le importa, ¿sabes que significa eso?

Rose no quiso contestar, eso era parte de lo que temía más. ¿Qué pasaría cuando su padre se enterara que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo? Bueno, consideraba esa parte como bastante comprensible, dado que él también se enamoro de su mejor amiga, su madre. Pero enterarse que su mejor amigo era Scorpius Malfoy… Ardería Troya seguro.

– Que le interesas mas de lo que crees, e incluso mas de lo que él mismo piensa –Lily respondió ella misma su pregunta, pero esa no era la respuesta que Rose esperó que su prima estuviera buscando, esperó mas un: _habrá una batalla, uno de los dos morirá, y tú, Rose, serás la culpable._ O algo por el estilo, que era la realidad de lo que pasaría.

– No, significa que tendremos serios problemas y hay muchas posibilidades de que alguno de los dos resulte gravemente herido –Afirmó Rose.

Lily estaba a punto de refutar sus miedos, pero antes de ello la estridente voz de Ron llegó hasta los oídos de las dos.

– ¿Rose?, ¿Lily?, ¿Dónde están? –Ron entró sigilosamente al cuarto de su hija esperando encontrarlas ahí— ¿Dónde se metieron?

Rose trató de limpiarse la cara lo mejor que pudo, rebuscó entre su ropa para buscar su varita sin ningún éxito, la había dejado sobre la cama después de que su prima se la quitara para lanzarla un hechizo a ella.

– ¿Dónde están? –Insistió.

Lily ayudó a su prima en todo lo que pudo tratando de arreglar un poco el horrible cabello que mostraba, borrar las enormes ojeras que se cargaba y las bolsas debajo de los ojos por llevar varios días sin poder dormir.

– Niñas, ¿Dónde se metieron? –Repitió, empezando a sonar un poco preocupado.

– ¡Ya vamos papá! –Exclamó Rose fuerte y claro desde el baño, aunque el sonido de su voz no sonó como el de siempre, y es que no lo era.

Ocuparon otro minuto haciendo lo mejor que pudieran sin mayor éxito. Salieron lentamente del baño, escudriñando cada paso, sintiéndose yendo al paredón. O por lo menos así lo sentía Rose, dado que su padre ya llevaba días preguntándole constantemente qué tenía y el por qué de su extraño comportamiento, antes pudo disimularlo, pero en esa ocasión sería imposible mostrar un buen estado cuando sentía y sabía que habría problemas, pronto, muy pronto. Ya su padre le había dicho que cuando estuviera lista para hablar él la escucharía; bueno, aun no estaba lista, pero era el momento de hacerlo.

Al fin salieron a la luz y vio claramente como su padre se mostraba desesperado por el retraso, pero al verla sus brazos, que habían estado a la altura de su pecho, parecieron perder su fuerza y quedar desplomados a cada lado de su cuerpo y su mirada examinaba el cuerpo de su hija para ver las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba. Ron intentó por todos los medios hacer eso mas fácil y leer la mente de su hija, aunque ya sabía de antemano que sería muy difícil. Tenía presente que Hermione hacía años que le había enseñado a su pequeña Oclumancia para dejar de lado a su padre, o mas bien, para obligarlo a saber de los problemas de su hija como un padre normal, simplemente hablando.

Pero se sorprendió cuando si pudo alcanzar a leer algo en la mente de su hija y observó como claramente ella… ella… ¡estaba besando a un chico! No pudo ver toda la escena completa, pero esa simple imagen lo llevó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente bastante alarmado y llevar las manos a algo que hubiera detrás, lo que fuera, buscaba de donde agarrarse para no terminar en el suelo. Al fin de cuentas el problema si era por un chico como le había dicho su esposa hacía unos cuantos minutos, y causa que él no quiso creer.

– Li… Lily… –Tartamudeó Rose, era momento de hablar con su padre– ¿Nos dejas solos por favor?

Rose no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña intromisión en su mente por parte de su padre, ni tampoco de los gestos que hizo en esos segundos que permaneció viendo a su prima quien le ofrecía su apoyo para que todo saliera bien.

Lily salió sonriendo y levantando los pulgares. Rose asintió y fue directo a su cama para tomar su quaffle y tomar valor, volvió su vista a la de su padre y sonriendo le habló.

– Creo que estoy lista para hablar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**que tal¿? espero que les guste :D**

**por hacerlos esperar tanto, y para que no me odien tanto que creen¿? **

**nos vemos justamente en una semana :D y el proximo cap al fin sabran que pasó en la "_no cita" _:D**

**miles de gracias a todos quienes me dejaron un review o me agregaron a favoritos o alerts, gracias! mil gracias!**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**

**PD: quien sige una chica normal juro que estoy trabajando en el, solo falta que realmente me guste el cap para subir, prometo hacerlo pronto. **


	6. Descubriendo Sentimientos

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

Se que dije que sería una semana exacta, pero tuve algunos problemas... no, la verdad es que se me pasó xD, pero aqui vengo.

Disfruten!!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 — Descubriendo sentimientos…**

Scorpius salió de su baño y se dirigió, con renovadas fuerzas, a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta de roble rojizo, su habitación era de enormes dimensiones, un escritorio y varios estantes cargados de libros se asomaban al fondo, su cama también era bastante grande y justo al centro de esta había alguien esperándolo.

– ¿Ya me contaras qué pasó con Rose? –Malorie balanceaba sus pies hacia el frente y hacia atrás mientras parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando.

– No sé a que te refieres –Scorpius entró por completo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Esa conversación, aunque no quisiera, sería larga.

– ¡Oh! Sí que lo sabes –Se puso de pie y tomó entre sus manos las manos de su hermano para conducirlo hasta la cama– Algo sucedió cuando saliste con Rose.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Preguntó Scorpius confundido.

– Hablé con Al el otro día y me contó que Rose ha estado totalmente metida en su cuarto deprimida. –Scorpius bajó la mirada. Rose aun seguía molesta y triste– Además, con verte la cara sé que algo sucedió.

Si era verdad, su semblante no parecía normal, incluso su padre le había preguntado si le pasaba algo. Aunque claro, a él sería la última persona a la cual le diría la causa.

– Dime qué fue lo que pasó. Tal vez pueda ayudarte –Sonrió dulcemente, para animarlo a contarle.

– Fui un estúpido –Bajó la mirada y los recuerdos saltaron en su memoria.

_Rose se veía hermosa. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla con ropa muggle, tenía que admitir que le sentaba muy bien, y eso no pasaba desapercibido para los tontos que se le quedaban viendo en la calle. Scorpius bufó varias veces y Rose rió, Scorpius se sonrojó al sentirse tan evidenciado. _

_Llevaban varios minutos siguiendo el camino de piedras sin hablar. _

– _Scorpius… –Su nombre en los labios de Rose siempre le pareció diferente, mágico, _especial…

– _¿Sí? _

– _¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios– Llevamos caminando en círculos no se cuanto tiempo –Scorpius lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y se percató de que era cierto. Solo le habían estado dando la vuelta al parque. _

_Pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió avergonzado deteniéndose. _

– _¿A dónde quieres ir? –Preguntó. _

– _¿Tienes dinero? –Scorpius alzó una ceja. ¿Qué si tenía dinero? Era un Malfoy, ¿no?– Me refiero a dinero muggle, tonto. Sé que eres un Malfoy –Rose sonrió y él se sorprendió. ¿Lo conocía tanto como para saber hasta lo que pensaba?_

– _¡Claro que sí! –Aseveró sacando su cartera y mostrando muchos billetes de papel que aun no entendía cómo los muggles podían llamar a eso dinero; ni siquiera de oro estaban bañados. _

– _¡Wow! Tienes para divertirte todo el día en Londres –Scorpius sonrió débilmente avergonzado y guardó su cartera– Y bien, ¿Qué haremos?_

– _No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó Scorpius. _

– _Mmm… ¿No hay algo que quieras conocer del mundo muggle? –Scorpius lo pensó detenidamente unos minutos. Sí, había un invento de los muggle que mataba su curiosidad por conocer._

– _Creo que hay algo… –Rose sonrió a la espera– Siempre he querido ir a un… ¿cine? —Rose asintió indicando que era exacta la palabra– Te he escuchado hablar a ti y a tus primos de eso tantas veces, que bueno, me gana la curiosidad._

_Sintió la mano de Rose tomando la suya y jalándolo lo precipitó a iniciar una carrera._

– _Rose, ¿Qué haces?_

– _Ir al cine._

_Rose volteó su mirada hacia Scorpius, los rayos del sol parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para quedar sobre la cara de ella y al mostrar su sonrisa pareció resplandecer como nunca. Scorpius no pudo decir nada, simplemente la siguió, y la seguiría a donde ella lo guiara. _

_Llegaron en cuestión de minutos al cine y entraron a la primera película de acción que se transmitía. "Búsqueda Implacable" fue la elegida. Rose se apresuró a comprar los boletos, Scorpius no sabía cómo utilizar el dinero muggle, lo que hizo fue ver hacia todos lados saciando su curiosidad, tratando de descubrir que era lo bueno de los cines. _

_Después de tener los boletos, Rose lo condujo a comprar golosinas. Y es que, como dijo Rose, "No se puede ver una película sin palomitas"._

_Scorpius no quería admitirlo, pero estaba emocionado, realmente emocionado._

_Entraron a la sala 9, cupo para más de cien personas y una pantalla gigante al frente. Scorpius estaba fascinado, buscaron dos lugares a mediación y tomaron asiento. En cuanto las luces se apagaron sacó su varita instintivamente y trató de hacer un hechizo para iluminar el lugar._

– _Tranquilo –Dijo Rose tomando su mano y bajándola al soporta brazos– Las luces se apagan porque la película ya va a comenzar. _

_Scorpius se tranquilizó y dio inicio la película. _

_Las imágenes corrían como si estuviera pasando justo frente a sus ojos, real y en vivo solo que todo se veía enorme. Scorpius no quería admitirlo, ni lo haría nunca, pero estaba fascinado con ese invento muggle y no sería el primero que le fascinara; sin que su padre lo supiera, le encantaban los coches. Tal vez era un lapsus adolescente, puesto que en una escoba podía ir mucho mas rápido, o Apareciéndose podía ser mucho mas rápido; fuera como fuera los coches le llamaban mucho la atención. _

_Justo como los coches que estaban ganando velocidad en una carrera contra la muerte que estaban pasando en la enorme pantalla. _

_Scorpius estaba con la vista fija sobre la pantalla, no podía, ni quería perderse ni un solo segundo. Pero la risita de Rose captó su atención, siempre lo hacía. _

_Giró la cabeza y la vio tapándose la boca y ahogando una risa, aunque no con muchos resultados. Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, no había razón por la cual ella debiera reír ante la película. Vio su mirada girarse hacia la fila de asientos de atrás y reír ahogando de nuevo. _

_Scorpius también giró su mirada y vio a dos adolescentes, tal vez de la misma edad que Rose y él, besándose. No un simple beso, la realidad era que no se podía distinguir dónde terminaba el cuerpo del chavo y empezaba el de la chava. Rose reía un poco mas y sus mejillas se llenaron de un sonrojo. _

_Su beso era… caliente podía ser una forma de describirlo. Scorpius había recibido y dado algunos de esos besos, pero no como ellos, no a la vista de la gente, no donde todo el mundo pudiera verlos. _

– _Aun no puedo creer que vengan al cine solo a eso –Murmuró Rose con una sonrisita–, es un verdadera vergüenza cuando el guardia te descubre. _

_Sus palabras justo parecieron atraer a un guardia. _

_Los dos jóvenes tuvieron que parar cuando la luz de una lámpara calló sobre ellos. Se separaron, aunque ya demasiado tarde. La luz amarilla de la lámpara hizo reflejos sobre la cabellera rojiza de la chava que al sentirse descubierta tomó de la mano a quien la acompañaba y salieron corriendo. Scorpius no tuvo mucho tiempo para verlos, pero tenía la sensación de que conocía ese cabello, de alguna parte, probablemente…_

_No, no debía pensar en eso, ¿cómo él podría conocerla si no era mas que una muggle? _

_Regresó su vista a Rose quien seguía con una risa ahogada. _

– _Sabes –Susurró Rose acercándose a Scorpius hasta casi sentir su aliento en su oído–, es horrible cuando te cachan haciendo algo indebido en un cine –Se alejó y volví su vista hacia atrás viendo como el guardia se iba. _

– _¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? –Preguntó Scorpius con una mueca en el rostro y el entrecejo fruncido, aunque Rose no fue capaz de verlo, la oscuridad de la sala lo impedía. _

– _No –Respondió asqueada volteando su vista hacia Scorpius–. Yo no haría eso en un cine –Arrugó la nariz y empezó a comer palomitas. _

– _¿Nunca? –Preguntó tomando palomitas de la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos y acercándose a ella._

– _Yo… –Dudó y Scorpius sonrió. Aunque… ¿Por qué sonreía? Le estaba preguntado si alguna vez se besaría, hasta casi comerse, a un hombre en una sala de cines. ¿Qué tenía de maravilloso eso? Rose no lo haría, ¿verdad? _

_Estaba esperando el rotundo no de inmediato. Agudizó el oído y frunció su boca hasta dejarla en una línea recta._

– _Yo… –Las mejillas de Rose se encendieron– Tal vez…–Vaciló y las palomitas que Scorpius se había llevado a la boca se le atoraron en el camino. Agarró el refresco cuando empezó a toser fuertemente, dio un enorme trago y vio a Rose sonreír. Primero no daba el rotundo no que él esperaba y luego se burlaba vilmente de él–. Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo –Habló muy despacito llevándose mas palomitas a la boca– sí he hecho algo indebido en un cine. _

_Scorpius se quedó de piedra y se enfureció, volteó a ver a Rose y sus labios se presionaron uno contra otro._

– _¿Te has besado con un chico en el cine? –La voz de Scorpius salió de su pecho con un enfurecido tono que intimidó a Rose. _

– _¡Claro que no! –El chillido de Rose calmó la furia de Scorpius._

– _Pero tú dijiste…_

– _Que había hecho algo indebido._

– _Y antes dijiste…_

– _Que besarse de esa manera en una sala de cine era indebido. Sí, lo sé –Asintió teatralmente y tomó un puñado de palomitas con su mano–; pero no es lo único indebido. _

_Scorpius necesitaba replicar, pedirle de inmediato una explicación. Antes de lograr abrir la boca sintió todo el puñado de palomitas pegar contra su cara y caer en su regazo hasta el suelo._

– _¡Rose! –Exclamó Scorpius poniéndose de pie ante el ataque. _

– _¡Shhhh! –El reclamo por parte de todos los demás que estaban en el cine no tardó demasiado. _

– _No grites –Advirtió Rose en un susurro, tomando a Scorpius de la muñeca para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo. _

– _¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, estaba molesto._

– _Te mostraba que besar no era la único indebido en una sala de cine –Rose reía mientras con su mano tomaba otro puñado de palomitas y se lo llevaba a la boca tomando una palomita a la vez con los labios. _

– _¿Aventarme palomitas es otra?_

– _Sí –Aseguró lanzándole un nuevo proyectil que terminó en su cabello._

– _No es gracioso –Dijo Scorpius enfadado._

– _Sí lo es._

– _Que no._

– _Que sí._

– _Que no._

– _Que sí._

– _Que no._

– _Que no._

– _Que sí._

– _¡Aja! –Acusó Rose– ¡Dijiste que sí! –Se alegró tanto que sus palabras fueron mas altas de las debidas, casi en un grito. _

– _¡Shhh! –De nuevo el público los mandó callar. _

– _Eso fue porque me pusiste una treta –La boca de Scorpius se fruncía en una mueca pronunciada. _

– _Esas palabras salieron de tu boca, no de la mía –Comió mas palomitas. Scorpius sonrió de medio lado y descruzó los brazos. _

– _Sabes que… –Llamó la atención de Rose, volteó y dejó de comer con una mueca preocupada en el rostro, seguramente estaba consiente de que la sonrisa de Scorpius presagiaba muchas cosas, pero ninguna buena–, creo que puedes tener razón. _

_Scorpius tenía un plan y lo llevó a cabo. Antes siquiera de que Rose se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba Scorpius tomó la bolsa de palomitas con las dos manos, la arrebató del poder de Rose y la estampó sobre su cabeza vaciándola por completo sobre todo su cabello y terminando entre su ropa, llegando al regazo y la mayoría acabando en el suelo._

– _¡Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Eres un idiota! –Gritó Rose y las carcajadas de Malfoy se hicieron más intensas. _

_Scorpius se cubrió antes de que Rose fuera capaz de aventarse contra él y golpearlo o peor, sacar su varita y lanzarle una maldición. Pero no hizo ni una ni otra cosa, una fuerte luz amarilla les dio de lleno en la cara, mas a Scorpius que estaba con la cabeza volteada y les molestó en los ojos. _

– _Si siguen así les tendré que pedir que salgan de la sala –El susurro de la voz del oficial que ante había regañado a la otra pareja ahora se ensañaba con ellos. _

– _No se preocupe –Se disculpó Rose gruñéndole a Scorpius quien solo ahogaba una risita–, no pasará de nuevo. _

– _Está bien. –Hizo una mueca de enfado– Esta fue la primera advertencia, no quiero que haya una segunda –Se fue antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo mas. _

– _Idiota –Susurró Rose dándole un duro golpe al hombro de Scorpius._

– _No fui yo quien empezó –Se defendió y volteó a verla. Rose sonreía, no estaba enojada, no fruncía los labios, no arrugaba la nariz, no entornaba los ojos, no… nada. Solo sonreía. Scorpius alzó una ceja– ¿No estás enfadada?_

– _¿Contigo? –Scorpius asintió– No, la verdad… –Agachó la cabeza y negó algunas veces– No te lo diré. _

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Es… vergonzoso –Humedeció sus labios aun en una sonrisa. _

– _¿Qué cosa? –Insistió Scorpius, quería saber, odiaba cuando una duda se instalaba en su cabeza._

– _No te lo diré –Se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cara hacia Scorpius– Ahora que lo pienso, sí estoy enfadada –Hizo una mueca y Scorpius se sintió totalmente confundido. ¿Existía alguien que entendiera a las mujeres? Porque él no– Mataste mis palomitas. _

– _Que buena elección de palabras –Declaró Scorpius irónicamente– Y yo no las maté –Puntualizó. _

– _Sí lo hiciste._

– _No._

– _Sí._

– _No._

– _Sí._

– _No empieces de nuevo –Pidió Scorpius sabiendo dónde acabaría–, ya voy a comprarte otra bolsa de palomitas –Hizo el amago de pararse pero la mono de Rose sobre su brazo lo obligó a quedarse justo donde estaba. _

– _No te preocupes –Sonrió completamente y subiendo sus piernas al asiento, las cruzó y todas las palomitas que habían caído sobre ella se conglomeraron en su falda–, aun tengo algunas palomitas –Tomó una palomita y se la llevó a la boca._

_Scorpius no evitó sonreír. Rose siempre lo sorprendía._

– _Sí, ya me di cuenta que aun te quedan palomitas –Acarició el cabello de Rose para toparse con una palomita suelta que tomó y se la llevó a la boca. _

_Se sonrieron uno al otro y volvieron a poner su atención a la pantalla, volver a situarse en la sala de cine, volver a entenderle a la película que llevaban casi quince minutos sin prestarle atención. _

_Antes de entender algo de lo que pasaba en la pantalla sintió el suave peso de la cabeza de Rose en su hombro y volteó hacia ella curioso._

– _Otra de las cosas por las que nos pueden sacar es por hacer ruido. Aunque nunca me habían regañado por eso –Soltó una risita que inundaba sus oídos como un canto celestial. Sonaba estúpido, y no sabía como era un canto celestial, pero sonaba como música para sus oídos. _

– _Lo mejor será evitarlo –Susurró Scorpius agachando su cara a la de Rose. _

_Rose asintió levemente y volteó su mirada a la película._

– _Veamos la película. _

_Scorpius dirigió su vista al frente y por alguna razón se sintió tremendamente feliz de que el peso de la cabeza de Rose no se alejara de él, ni tampoco se arrepintió de tomar la mano de Rose entre la suya y entrelazarla por el resto del tiempo que duró la película. _

_-- _

– _Fue realmente genial –Aseguró Scorpius cuando, hora y media después, salían del cine._

_Caminaban por la acera de la calle con rumbo desconocido, de nuevo. Scorpius iba relatando la película, mientras Rose solo lo veía y sonreía a cada momento. _

– _¿Qué tienes, Rose? –Preguntó Scorpius percatándose de lo risueña que estaba._

– _Nada –Trató de reprimir una sonrisa, pero no lo hizo muy bien. Scorpius hizo una mueca amenazándola para que hablara– Oh, está bien. Lo que pasa es que te vez tan emocionado como un niño pequeño que va por primera vez al cine._

– _Rose, no soy un niño pequeño, pero esta fue la primera vez que entré a un cine. _

– _Oh, cierto, lo siento, lo había olvidado. –Se disculpó con una sonrisa– Pero hay que admitir que te vez muy lindo –Agregó caminando mas aprisa._

_Scorpius se paró de pronto. ¿Ella había dicho que él era lindo? Algo en su estómago empezó a revolotear de alegría. Algo que jamás había sentido, algo que se sentía extremadamente bien. _

– _Scorpius, anda, camina, quiero un helado –Rose iba unos metros mas al frente que él. Apresuró su paso y sonriendo llegó con ella– ¿Hoy andas mas risueño de lo normal, no te parece?_

_Scorpius se dio cuenta de que era verdad, llevaban bastantes horas juntos y su sonrisa no dejaba de aparecer. Seguramente al día siguiente le dolería la mandíbula por mantener la sonrisa por mas tiempo de lo que llevaba sonriendo en toda su vida. _

– _No me estoy quejando –Aclaró Rose al ver desaparecer la sonrisa de Scorpius._

_Scorpius sonrió disimuladamente poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y emprendiendo el camino rumbo al parque._

– _Vamos por tu helado –Sugirió Scorpius. Rose lo siguió de inmediato con una sonrisa aun plasmada en sus labios y aferrando sus pequeñas manos a su bolsa._

_Caminaron lentamente mientras la conversación se hacia cada vez mas extensa, iniciando con el recordatorio de toda la guerra que habían tenido en el cine y de su casi expulsión. Se atacaron de la risa en la mayoría del camino, cuando agotaron eso iniciaron una discusión sobre su tema favorito con crítica y escepticismo incluidos. _

– _Te estoy diciendo que el elixir de la vida no existe –Replicó Scorpius mientras tomaban asiento en una de las sillas del exterior al puesto de nieves. Había una bonita sombrilla sobre ellos que atajaba el tenue sol que aun quedaba sobre ellos– Así como tampoco la gente puede regresar de la muerte._

_Rose hizo un sonido que parecía una chichara de esos concursos de televisión que Scorpius nunca había visto pero que Albus y Hugo siempre veían y decían que se hacía cuando alguien se equivocaba en una pregunta._

– _Te equivocas, el elixir de la vida existió. Nicolas Flamel creo la piedra filosofal que lo volvió inmortal a él y a su esposa –Scorpius replicaría, pero Rose continuó hablando– Y lo de regresar de la muerte. Mi tío Harry lo logró –Sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose ganadora._

– _Rose, estás hablando de Harry Potter –Habló majestuosamente, pero con un dejo de ironía en su voz– el mago más excepcional de todos los tiempo._

– _Hey –Rose le dio un leve golpe en el hombro con el puño–, no repitas lo que dicen los libros –Replicó– A mi tío no le gusta que lo llamen así. _

– _Está bien, pero él regresó por mera suerte. _

– _Pero regresó. Y aquí lo único que estamos planteado es que alguien, alguna vez, pudo regresar de la muerte –Rose sonrió ampliamente y se quedó viendo directo a los ojos a Scorpius, quien se planteó replicar, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca. _

– _El elixir no existe –Cambió de tema queriendo ganar una pelea._

– _Que si existió –Objetó Rose._

– _¡Aja! La palabra mágica –Sonrió ahora sintiéndose ganador él– Existió –Rose alzó la ceja sin comprende– Lo que estábamos discutiendo es que existe el elixir de la vida, pero ya no existe. Nicolas Flamel destruyó la piedra filosofal en 1991 y no dejó las instrucciones de cómo crearla, así que difícilmente alguien lograra rehacerla. _

_Ahora fue Rose quien se quedó sin palabras._

– _Que sea un empate, ¿no? –Proclamó dándole la mano a Scorpius para terminar. _

– _Empate –Aceptó su mano y sonrió._

_Le encantaba tener a alguien con quien discutir sobre cosas interesantes, y era mas increíble cuando las peleas se alargaban por horas y horas hasta que alguien diera el brazo a torcer, lo que no ocurría muy seguido. Pocas veces se declaraba un empate, aunque seguramente Rose quisiera ganar algo y empezarían a hablar de otra cosa, de la que Scorpius también conociera, y una discusión empezaría de nuevo. _

– _Voy por los helados –Anunció Scorpius para tener algo que comer mientras discutían. _

– _Yo quiero de…_

– _Nuez –Soltó Scorpius mientras empezaba a caminar, Rose entornó una ceja. _

– _¿Cómo supiste?_

– _Rose, te conozco desde hace dos años, algo tengo que saber de ti. –Se quedó pensativo tocando con la punta de sus dedos su mentón– O tal vez sea que cuando vamos, a pesar de que tienes nieve de todos los sabores inimaginables tú siempre escoges de nuez –Rose se sonrojó y le soltó un golpe con la bolsa– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es porque te conozco un poco._

_Emprendió el camino mientras sonreía. Rose se veía hermosa sonrojada. _

_Su sonrisa se esfumó, ¿Por qué había pensado que ella era hermosa? Era su amiga y nada mas, no debería importar que fuera hermosa, o inteligente, o encantadora, o testaruda, o risueña, o, en general, linda. Ahora fue el turno de Scorpius de sonrojarse; tenía que admitir que algunas veces le pasaba, siempre mientras pensaba en ella, pero trataba de disimularlo, aunque en ese lugar no era necesario, no había nadie que lo conociera y pudiera burlarse de él. Lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que llevaba casi seis horas junto a Rose sin interesarse por el que dirán de que un Weasley y un Malfoy anduvieran juntos, pero es que no era necesario, ahí nadie entendía de clases sociales, tipos de sangre ni rivalidad entre familias. Ahí era solo dos adolescentes paseando. _

_Llegó al mostrador con una amable señorita que le preguntó qué ordenaría. Pidió dos conos de helado de nuez. Si, también era su favorito. _

_Regresó lentamente junto a Rose con los dos helados en la mano, pero al salir del local vio a dos tipos a cada lado de ella haciéndole plática y mostrando unas enormes sonrisas de conquistadores. Apresuró el paso y sus labios se contrajeron. Estaba furioso. ¿Por qué? En ese momento no lo sabía, y no tenía intención de descubrirlo, solo tenía algo en concreto en mente que tenía que hacer._

_Llegó junto a ella con unos cuantos pasos. Uno de los sujetos tenía un pie sobre la banca y hablaba animadamente con Rose, era alto y robusto, tenía el cabello castaño y le sonreía ampliamente, trataba de conquistarla. El segundo tipo era fornido, tenía el cabello negro y se mantenía del otro lado de ella, sonreía cuando se le incluía en la conversación._

– _Y así es como me convertí en el campeón de motocrós –Dijo el galán que trataba de conquistar a Rose intentando parecer interesante– ¿No es así, Steven? –El otro chico sonrió asintiendo. _

– _Disculpen –Su voz sonó forzada y dura. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. A Scorpius pocas veces le gustaba pelear, pero en definitiva si lo hacía en ese momento se sentiría bastante bien. _

– _Scorpius, que bueno que llegaste –Rose parecía alegrarse tanto con su llegada que se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a él. _

– _Oh, lo siento. No sabía que esperabas a tu novio –Se disculpó el chico, aunque parecía decepcionado._

– _No, él no… –Rose trató de aclararlo, pero Scorpius le entregó su helado y tomándola por la cintura lo afirmó. _

– _Si, así es. _

_No sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho, solo sabía que quería alejar a esos idiotas de Rose y que lo lograría._

_Los dos tipos pidieron disculpas y se marcharon mientras Rose y Scorpius volvían a sentarse y empezaban a comer su helado. Rose mantenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios. _

– _¿Qué te parece tan divertido? –Preguntó Scorpius._

– _Que pareces celoso –Contestó divertida– Aunque eso no puede ser posible –Dio una probada a su helado y volteó a verlo._

– _Sí, imposible –Scorpius dirigió su mirada al frente y dejó de sonreír. No, no era posible que él estuviera celoso, claro que no. _

– _¿Cuál crees que haya sido la mas sensacional jugada de Quidditch? –Preguntó de pronto Rose, al parecer quería iniciar una nueva discusión. _

– _El Amago de Wronski, por supuesto –Contestó en seguida. _

– _No es justo –Rose hizo un puchero._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque yo opino lo mismo. _

– _Y ahora no puedes iniciar una discusión, ¿cierto? –Rose asintió y volvió a comer de su helado– Que manía la tuya de pelear. _

– _Tienes que admitir que es muy divertido –Comió de nuevo y en la comisura de sus labios se quedó una porción de helado. _

– _Sí, es divertido –Scorpius se dio cuenta del helado– Tienes helado en la boca –Rose trató de limpiarse, pero se equivocó de lugar– Del otro lado –Rose no logró encontrar el lugar exacto– Deja que te ayude._

_Dejó su helado en la mesa y se paró de su lugar para tomar una silla y ponerla justo frente a Rose. Se acercó a ella y con una servilleta limpió el helado. Los dos se sonrojaron por la cercanía, pero ninguno se alejó. Scorpius sonrió tímidamente y acarició la mejilla de Rose tiernamente, era tan suave y tersa, perfecta. _

– _Listo –Dijo Scorpius con su mano aun acariciando la cara de Rose–, ya no tienes helado –Afirmó, pero no se alejó, no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo. _

_Un fuerte viento se hizo sentir provocando un estremecimiento y el revolotear del cabello de Rose, varios mechones se fueron a su cara, Scorpius tomó entre sus manos la cara de Rose y dulcemente guió los mechones detrás de sus orejas. La vio directamente. Nunca lo había notado, nunca había puesto mucha atención, pero ahora que lo hacía afirmaba algo: Rose tenía los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto antes; el color marrón que los engalanaba no eran igual a ninguno que hubiera visto antes, era entre un café muy tenue con unos toques rojos que no podían ser posibles, no existían; aun así esa impresión daba y se le agregaba que tenían un brillo inigualable. La visión de esa mirada le hizo respirar profundamente y sentir el hueco en el pecho como si no lo hubiera hecho; soltó el aire que no tenía y sintió su punzante corazón correr mas rápido y su atolondrado estómago bailotear como si se hubiera tragado cuentos de animales voladores. _

_Lo que le sorprendió, pero en cierta medida no le gustó pensar mucho en eso, era que le agradaba, ciertamente le agradaba y mucho. _

_Se quedó embelesado, contempló la cara de Rose y simplemente podía decir que era perfecta. Ojos grandes y profundos, sus ceja en una curva perfecta sobre sus ojos, sus pómulos altos y marcados, sus mejillas totalmente tersas, unas cuantas pecas en la punta de su pequeña nariz y bajo sus ojos se veían encantadoras; sus finos y pequeños labios destellando un brillo causado por el labial que lleva puesto y que Scorpius no se había enterado que llevaba. _

_Parecía de ensueño._

_Sí, eso era y no había manera de negarlo, como tampoco había manera posible de que su mirada dejara de posarse justo sobre esos labios pequeños y enmarcados por una línea carmesí._

_Rose se dio cuenta de la mirada de Scorpius, pero es que era demasiado fácil notarlo. Se sonrojó y desaprisionándose de las manos de él volteó la cara; en esa posición la luz llegaba mejor a sus facciones, sus largas pestañas se veían mas largas y risadas aun y sus ojos se veían brillar con mayor intensidad si es que eso era posible. _

_Tomó su mentón y lentamente hizo girar su cara para de nuevo estar frente a frente. No pudo soportar más ese revoloteo en su estómago que lo incitaba a hacer algo que jamás, jamás se había planteado. _

_No supo que fue, tal vez la luz del sol ocultándose en las lejanías, la insistente música de algún lejano lugar que parecía picarlo para que lo hiciera, o tal vez sencillamente es que no soportó mas la desesperación y la lucha interna de hacer lo correcto o hacer lo que quería, lo que anhelaba._

_Al final, la batalla la ganó su corazón. _

_Se acercó suavemente a su cara, su corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad que no pensó posible, sintió a Rose temblar y la vio cerrar los ojos. Unieron sus labios dulcemente en un roce inesperado, sintió el sabor a nuez que se conjugaba con el sabor propio de los labios de Rose, y simplemente podía decir que era perfecto, podría probarlo toda la vida. Todo su cuerpo tembló, esa simple caricia estaba provocando toda una revolución en él, sus pulmones contuvieron el aire, su corazón se había detenido y su cerebro no quería pensar en nada mas que ese majestuoso contacto que lo hacía sentirse feliz, completamente feliz. Era solo el rose de dos bocas que pronto se volvió húmedo cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron y Scorpius mordía suavemente el delicado labio inferior de Rose. _

_Bajó sus manos por los hombros de Rose y sintió su piel estremecerse bajo su contacto. Tomó las manos de Rose entre las suyas y las entrelazó fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir, no quería que se alejara jamás. _

_Algo dentro de él se prendió, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, todo se derrumbó. _

_Estaba besando a su mejor amiga, estaba besando a Rose, estaba besando a una Weasley. No debería de estar pasando, él era un Malfoy, tener una amistad con ella podría estar bien, pero una relación por la cual sus familias se odiarían no estaba para nada bien. _

_Algunas veces odiaba ser quien era. Esa situación se lo recordó, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que era. _

_Se separó volteando la cara y soltando el delicado contacto de las manos de Rose._

– _Yo… lo siento –Susurró evitando la mirada de Rose._

– _¿Tú qué? –Preguntó conmocionada mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos._

– _Lo siento –Repitió y lo siguió repitiendo algunas veces mas._

– _¿Por qué lo sientes? _

– _¿Eh? –Buscó la mirada de Rose, estaba confundido, su cerebro quería explotar, su ceño se fruncía demasiado y quería irse, correr, huir. Una actitud nada decente para un Malfoy, pero era exactamente lo que quería hacer. _

– _¿Por qué lo sientes? –Repitió; los puños de Scorpius se apretaron y su boca se contrajo. _

– _¿Que por qué lo siento? –Repitió para sí mismo un segundo, ella no podía estar hablando en serio; explotó– ¡¿Cómo que por qué?!_

– _Sí, explícame por qué lo sientes –La dureza de la voz de Rose lo hizo enfurecer. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? Ella debía de pensar lo mismo. _

– _¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó– ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –Preguntó poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar de aquí para allá tratando de alcanzar una tranquilidad que ya no tendría– ¡Soy un Malfoy –Argumentó apuntando con sus manos sobre su pecho–, eres una Weasley –La apuntó a ella con ambas manos–, nuestras familias se odian, nuestros padres se detestan por sobre todas las cosas –Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo–, ni siquiera saben que nos conocemos! –Scorpius no se veía diciéndole a su padre que conocía a Rose, a pesar de querer a Rose como su mejor amiga, jamás se enfrentaría a su padre, probablemente perdería todo y no quería– Nuestros caminos jamás debieron juntarse. _

– _Así que desearías jamás haberme conocido –Pronunció una de las frases que muchas veces inundaron su pensamiento._

– _Tú piensas lo mismo –Soltó Scorpius con la mirada sobre Rose–, sé que lo haces._

– _Tal vez, pero… –Se detuvo y volteo la mirada. _

– _¿Pero qué? –Insistió. _

– _No lo entenderías –Su voz sonó improvista de cualquier sentimiento mientras apretaba los bordes de su falda contra sus manos. _

– _Rose –La llamó suavemente, tenía que arreglar eso, necesitaba que las cosas con Rose estuvieran como antes, no se podía permitir perderla, no, no podía, sería como… sería como dejar de ser él mismo–, eres mi amiga –Era la primera vez que lo decía con palabras, no solo con el pensamiento, y por eso mismo la siguiente suplica salió de sus labios– Olvidemos esto –Pidió sentándose a su lado y tomando las manos de Rose entre las suyas. _

– _¿Olvidar esto? –Giró su cabeza viendo a todos lados– ¿Olvidar este día? –Soltó un bufido y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, una sonrisa socarrona. Scorpius solo la observaba rogando que todo volviera a ser como antes. Rose cerró los ojos y Scorpius solo pudo esperar. Tardó casi un minuto en silencio y después de suspirar ruidosamente respondió–: Está bien –Asintió y se puso de pie–. Lo haré, sé que puedo hacerlo –Trataba de decírselo a ella misma mas que a Scorpius y él lo supo, el tono de voz de Rose era para con ella misma, lo había escuchado demasiadas veces para no notarlo. _

_Scorpius agachó la cabeza y suspiró, no quería perder a Rose por hacer una tontería, porque había sido una estupidez, no había tenido lógica el que la besara. _

– _Pero primero quiero que me respondas algo –Apuntó con su mano a Scorpius y una frustración se instaló en su mirada, frunció los labios y pasó saliva. Scorpius asintió y se puso de pie– ¿por qué me besaste?_

– _Yo… –Empezó a balbucear solo por decir algo– Esto… yo… pues… –Se pasó una mano por su cabello y se puso nervioso. ¿Por qué la beso? Era una pregunta que no se había hecho él; una pregunta que no tenía contestación y a la cual no le quería buscar una. _

– _¿Por qué, Scorpius? –Insistió y respiró profundamente– ¿Por qué? –Suplicó con la necesidad de la respuesta en los labios. _

– _Porque… –Evadió la mirada de Rose y apretó los labios. No tenía una respuesta verdadera que darle, simplemente no la encontraba. Su cerebro solo susurraba "_No lo sé"_ una y otra vez, pero tenía que darle una respuesta si quería que las cosas pudieran volver a ser iguales. Rose necesitaba una respuesta. La conocía, a pesar de que no lo dijera y no quisiera aceptarlo, la conocía. _

_Tenía que darle una respuesta que pareciera verdadera y tenía que ser ya; pero cuando su cerebro no trabajaba bien… _

– _Porque eres una chica y estabas aquí –Solía decir estupideces de las que se arrepentiría enseguida._

– _¿Porque qué? –Soltó Rose haciendo una mueca y en sus ojos se encendió el fuego del infierno. _

_La sangre de Scorpius se heló. Estaba en serios problemas. _

– _¡Maldición! No es eso lo que debí decir, no… –La mano de Rose dio de lleno sobre su mejilla y se sintió terrible, no porque Rose lo golpeara, si no porque significaba que realmente la había lastimado. _

_Se tocó la mejilla y la sintió caliente, Rose era muy fuerte, debía reconocerlo, pero eso no fue lo que lo calló para no decir mas. _

_Rose lo veía con odio, y con algo parecido a desilusión, su mentón temblaba y sus ojos se humedecieron; Scorpius estaba por decir algo, pero se contuvo, no sabía que decir. _

_Rose dio media vuelta y caminó; Scorpius alargó su mano para detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, Rose ya había desaparecido. _

––

– Fuiste un estúpido –Concedió Malorie al terminar de escuchar la narración de su hermano.

– Lo sé.

– No, no lo sabes –Replicó Malorie con una mueca en el rostro–. Fuiste de mal en peor a cada palabra que salía de tu estúpida boca –Malorie caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación frotándose la cien–. Vas y la besas, le dices que lo sientes, vas y metes la pata de nuevo con tus palabrotas y para rematarla le dices que la besaste solo porque es una chica y estaba ahí; eso no fue estúpido, fue… fue… –Se detuvo frente a su hermano– ni siquiera encuentro una palabra para describirlo, pero te juro que si no fueras mi hermano te daría una paliza por lo que hiciste.

Scorpius agachó la cabeza; su hermana no solía ser franca demasiadas veces, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en serio y siempre dolía.

– Pero eres mi hermano –Soltó suspirando– y te ayudaré.

Scorpius sonrió tenuemente, apenas un movimiento de la comisura de sus labios, no estaba para sonrisas, pero su pequeña hermana le había dicho a su manera que lo quería.

– ¿Qué harás? –Preguntó.

– Iré a verla, por supuesto –Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio. Y es que para él, lo era.

– ¿A su casa? –Scorpius asintió enseguida– ¿Te das cuenta de que seguramente ahí estará su padre y que odia a todos quienes llevan el apellido Malfoy y que si está enterado de lo que hiciste te querrá matar? Y si no lo sabe y te apareces, aun así probablemente también te querrá matar.

Claro que lo había pensado, pero lo mínimo que le importaba, lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza, era el padre de Rose.

– Ya pensé en eso, pero no me importa.

– Bien, solo tenía que asegurarme que lo supieras –Su hermana empezó a caminar de nuevo de un lado a otro haciendo muecas y mordiéndose los labios una y otra vez–. Su casa esta protegida con varios hechizos, no podrás entrar si alguno miembro de la familia no te lo permite.

Sí, eso podría ser un problema. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

– Estoy al tanto de eso –Murmuró–, pero tengo que intentarlo. Necesito verla, es lo único importante.

Sintió el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana hundirse a su lado.

– Realmente la quieres, ¿verdad?

Scorpius abrió los ojos y sonrió de medio lado; su hermana estaba acostada a su lado con la vista también al cielo.

– Creo que sí.

– Y ella, ¿te quiere?

La tenue sonrisa de los labios de Scorpius se esfumó; no se había preguntado eso. No había pensado que ella tal vez no lo quisiera. Si eso era verdad, ¿Qué haría?

Estaba claro, la enamoraría.

– No estoy seguro si ella me quiere como yo, pero…

– Claro que ella no te quiere como tú a ella –El corazón de su hermano palpito con fuera, una cosa era decírselo a si mismo y otra cosa que alguien mas se lo dijera–, ella te quiere mucho mas.

La tenue sonrisa de Scorpius se convirtió en una verdadera sonrisa y recordó ese día, el beso y como ella lo correspondió. Eso tenía que significar algo.

– Creo que puedes tener razón.

Su hermana sonrió y se puso de pie.

– Quiero pensar que normalmente la tengo –Se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos durante un largo minuto antes de susurrara para si misma–: Tengo que hablar con Albus.

– ¿Con Albus? –Repitió Scorpius.

– Si, con Albus –Aseguró cerrando los ojos.

Si, por lo general su hermana no daba muchas explicaciones de sus palabas.

La vio morderse el labio inferior en un signo de nerviosismo y entrelazó sus manos con fuerza.

– Si papá se entera nos matara –Advirtió.

– No me importa.

– Que bueno porque si nos descubren te echaré toda la culpa a ti –Aseguró.

Scorpius se levantó y abrazó a su desesperante, testaruda, molesta y la mas increíble hermana que alguien pudiera tener.

– Gracias.

Malorie se quedó completamente quieta y muda; probablemente porque esa era una de las pocas veces que Scorpius lograba quitarse la coraza que siempre llevaba y se mostraba como era, siendo solo Scorpius.

– Bueno, bueno, ya, tranquilo; es hora de ponerme a trabajar –Se separaron y Malorie tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sacó un pequeño aparato cuadrado de la bolsa del vestido que llevaba, lo abrió y apareció un teclado que empezó a marcar.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió Scorpius confundido.

– Un celular –Dijo Malorie oprimiendo varios botones rápidamente.

– ¿Un qué?

– Celular –Repitió– Un teléfono móvil –Agregó.

– ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa cosa? –Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo– ¿Por qué tienes esa cosa?

– Al me lo regaló.

– ¿Por qué? –Insistió.

Se encogió de hombros– Es mas rápido que una carta –Se puso el aparato en el oído y esperó.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

– ¿Al? –Malorie se desentendió de Scorpius y le habló al aparato– Te necesito –Su petición salió mas en un tono de ruego– Scorpius. Sí. No –Soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Scorpius– Sí, se dio cuenta y sabe realmente lo que siente; sé que tardó, pero al fin lo hizo. Aun está trabajando en eso, faltan los detalles. Sí, lo sé es un idiota completo –Scorpius esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a él, aunque lo dudaba y no podría negarlo–. No te preocupes, ya se lo dije. No tendría porque, él lo dijo primero. Por lo pronto solo sabe que va a ir a su casa. No lo sé, pero espera y le preguntaré.

Scorpius no entendía absolutamente nada de a lo que se refería su hermana. Alguna vez había escuchado hablar de los celulares, pero nunca les tuvo confianza.

Tapó el teléfono y se giró a Scorpius.

– ¿A qué hora tienes planeado ir a casa de Rose? –Preguntó.

– Le dije a Rose que iría a las cuatro.

– ¿Le avisaste que irías? –Malorie regresó sobre sus pasos y se plantó frente a su hermano.

– Le envié muchas cartas y ninguna quiso contestarme así que le advertí que no me importaba absolutamente nada y que iría hoy a las cuatro.

– Entonces tendremos que ir a las tres; ella podría escaparse –Malorie pareció decirlo para si misma. Aun así Scorpius lo escuchó y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, Rose podría elegir no estar en casa.

Malorie revisó su reloj.

– Son las dos, será mejor que te prepares –Dijo provocando que Scorpius se sintiera contrariado–, no puedes llegar simplemente así, tienes que crear un plan y las palabras que le dirás, así que ponte a pensar. –Volvió a ponerse el celular en el oído– A las 3. No te preocupes, él se encargará de eso, pero necesita ayuda con otra cosa. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Sí, avísales; de hecho creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de Hugo. –Se volteó hacia Scorpius y se despidió con la mano– Ya regreso –Dijo antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta y salir del cuarto de Scorpius mientras continuaba hablando por ese extraño aparato.

Scorpius sabía exactamente qué quería decirle, el cómo era la pregunta. Tenía que considerar que tendría otros problemas mas al hacer esa confesión. El padre de Rose sería el primero, dado que estaba en su casa. Y su propio padre sería el segundo. Cuando se enterara de sus sentimientos en definitiva lo negaba como hijo. Tal vez si hablaba antes con él las cosas no saldrían tan desastrosas.

Tenía que hablar con él primero.

Se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto. Tendría que hacerle ver a Rose que no era un error lo que podría pasar entre ellos, que no le importaba que su padre se negara y lo odiara. Él la amaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

_La amo._

Se repitió y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, nunca pensó que diría esa frase, nunca pensó siquiera conocer ese sentimiento, pero lo hizo y no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo; ni siquiera si perdiera todo lo que tenía, eso ya no era nada importante. Rose era lo importante, lo único importante.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**que tal¿?**

**esperaron esto por mucho tiempo y tengo miedo de haberlos defraudado. asi que si me lo hacen saber sería muy agradable para mi.**

**ah, una cosa mas. Scorpius es un estupido idiota hombre. pero que le haremos¿? aun asi lo amanos, ¿no es cierto?**

**lo quiero y gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**nos veremos pronto, espero...**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**Bien, creo que llevo mucho tiempo de retraso, bueno mucho sería un mes y yo llevo dos meses exactos, creo que fue mas que mucho. bueno, como sea, ya estoy aqui y eso es lo que importa. **

**creo que se me está quedando esto de a los dos meses exactos actualizar xD solo que esta vez tengo unas explicaciones. mi compu se murio u.u, un minutos de silencio por favor.**

**...**

**...**

**bien, suficiente. **

**afortunadamente guarde parte de este cap en mi memoria y lo rescate, pero estaba sin inspiracion para acabarlo, hasta que el día de hoy llego y la aproveche xD.**

**mejor ya no los entretengo mas.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Llevaba diez minutos sentada en la cama sin decir una palabra, solo suspirando una y otra vez. No creía lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Su padre a la espera de que ella hablara, ella sabiendo que debía iniciar; pero que quisiera hacerlo era algo muy diferente.

Nunca se había visto a sí misma diciéndole a su papá que estaba enamorada de quien fuera, mucho menos se imaginó diciendo "estoy enamorada" y "Scorpius" en una misma frase. Pensó en decirle, algún día, cuando no viviera bajo su techo, que Scorpius era un excelente amigo, no… lo que estaba apunto de decir. Ella aun seguía asimilándola, no podía esperar que su padre lo entendiese. Siempre supuso que le diría primero a su madre que estaba enamorada y ella se encargaría de llevarle la noticia a su padre, nunca pensó que lo haría al revés, pero si esa era la última vez que hablaría con su padre, bueno…

—¿Tal malo es? —Su tono preocupado lo conocía demasiado bien; desde siempre su padre fue la persona mas sobre protectora del universo. Un día detestó eso de él, tal vez a partir de ese momento lo extrañaría.

—De cierta manera, sí.

Rose permaneció con la cabeza inclinada mientras sentía su cama hundirse y el brazo de su padre pasar por sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó en voz baja acercando su cara a la de Rose.

—Estoy enamorada de un idiota —Rose levantó la cabeza y su padre parpadeaba demasiado rápido mientras su mentón temblaba.

Su padre respiró varias veces y cerró los ojos, lo sintió temblar mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte; mas para reconfortarse él que a ella misma, de eso seguro. No esperaba que la abrazara después de que terminaran de hablar, así que lo dejó.

—Y-y, ¿Por-por qué-é —Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para detener su tartamudeo— por qué es un idiota? —Logró preguntar cuando pasó el espasmo.

—Porque… —Rose levantó la vista con la de su padre y suspiró— Será mejor que te explique todo.

Su padre asintió aunque no con muchas ganas. Rose supo que él no deseaba conocer mucho de eso, pero tenía que decírselo, decirle quién era Scorpius antes de que la culpara, antes de que la odiara.

—Desde que entramos a Hogwarts conocí a... —Se detuvo, no podía decirle su nombre, no desde el inicio, no si quería que la escuchara— conocí a un chico —Se detuvo aun no muy convencida de hablar; había que respirar y afrontar las cosas—. Al principio, tengo que admitirlo, lo detestaba. Era un idiota, prepotente, altanero, creído, orgulloso…

Volteó a ver a su padre y vio su entrecejo fruncido, era obvio que se estaba preguntando cómo se había enamorado de alguien como él; ella muchas veces también se lo preguntó, pero siempre encontraba su respuesta.

—Lo conocía solo de vista, él estaba en otra casa, así que no teníamos porque frecuentarnos, solo compartíamos algunas clases —Ahí mentía en algo, la realidad es que estaban juntos en la mayoría de las clases, pero no había que especificarlo— pero ahí tampoco hablábamos a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario —Volvía a mentir y lo sabía.

Hablaba con él, aunque en realidad hablar no es la manera de describirlo, mas bien peleaba con él por ver quién respondería a una pregunta, o cuando alguien se equivocaba, peleaban por su posición respecto a algunas teorías mágicas, y cosas como esas. Rose sonrió un poco, solo una curva de sus labios, sí todo se hubiera quedado así en ese momento aun lo odiaría y no estuviera llorando como una idiota por él.

—Hace poco mas de dos años y medio vi una escena en que la persona que yo conocía y la persona que se mostró en ese momento no parecían ser la misma.

—Y quiste saber quién era en realidad, ¿no es así? —Agachó la mirada. Ella conocía tanto a su padre como él la conocía a ella.

—Estuve casi siguiéndolo tratando de descubrir cuál era su verdadera personalidad. Llegué a pensar que tenía un hermano gemelo o algo así —Se rió ante lo tonto que en ese momento parecía esa vieja teoría— Y tengo que confesar algo papá —Exhaló aire fuertemente antes de dirigir su mirada a la de su padre— El verdadero Sc… —Respiró pausado— el verdadero él es encantador. —Sonrió de medio lado recordando— Cuando se muestra tal cual es, cuando es capaz de quitarse el apellido… —Su padre alzó una ceja— quiero decir, cuando se muestra como realmente es —Se corrigió— es amable, tierno, protector, se pone a leer a mi lado aunque no hablemos, me sonsaca a jugar al Quidditch en horas en las que no deberíamos, jugamos ajedrez incluso cuando tenemos tarea que hacer.

Escuchó el gruñido de su padre, pero Rose no le prestó demasiado atención. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Es increíble papá.

—Si fuera tan increíble no estarías aquí llorando por él.

Rose agachó la cabeza y su sonrisa se esfumó, la situación no era tan fácil como eso, aunque si tenía algo de razón.

—Lo siento —La disculpa de su padre salió en una suplica.

—Tienes razón papá.

Sintió el abrazo reconfortador de su padre alrededor de su cuerpo, acercándola a él; no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se derramaran en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, ¿Qué pasó? —Se resolvió a preguntar su padre de nuevo.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, su corazón empezaba a latir con insistencia cada que se acercaba al tema central de esa conversación.

—El día que salí con Lily… —Empezó pausado para que su padre recordara eso.

—Aja… —Asintió—, hace unos días.

—Bueno… —Volteó la cara lejos de la mirada de su padre—, la realidad es que no salí con ella.

—¿Entonces qué hiciste?

—Salí con… —Se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior. Ya no parecía tan buena idea contarle a su padre, aunque si lo pensaba bien, buena idea jamás fue; solo era algo necesario– con mi amigo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

—Padre, en serio. —Subió la mirada con la de su padre, por un segundo sintió que todo el peso se quitaba aunque fuera por solo un segundo— Te conozco, no me hubieras dejado —Su padre pareció pensarlo un segundo y después se encogió de hombros reconociendo que tenía razon—. Además de que el plan inicial no era salir con él.

—¿Eh? —La confusión era obvia tras la mirada azul de su padre.

Rose suspiró y la pesadez cayó de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

—Digamos que le hacía un favor a Al y punto. Yo solo iba a acompañarlo, y mi amigo también. Pero luego Al se enfermó y no pudo ir, me avisó quince minutos antes y acabé yendo de todas maneras. Y acabamos teniendo una no cita.

—¿No cita? —Repitió su padre.

—Quedamos en que… —Dirigió su vista al techo pensando en las palabras exactas que había ocupado Scorpius, aunque no tenía que pensarlo mucho, ni siquiera tenía que hacer mucha memora, las recordaba tal cual había salido de sus labios– en que era una salida educativa para conocer las teorías sobre el mundo muggle y sus extravagancias. —Rose sonrió.

Su padre arrugó la nariz y el cejo.

—Rose —Hizo una pausa escrutándola fijamente—, eso en definitiva es lo mas tonto que he escuchado.

—Lo sé —Respondió de inmediato—, pero ninguno quería admitir que tendríamos una cita. —Sonrió de medio lado, tal vez la medalla de premio anual que colgaba en la pared de su cuarto, y que seguramente engalanaba algún lugar de la casa de Scorpius, al final no era tan bien adjudicada para ninguno de los dos— Bueno, total, el caso es que fuimos al cine y luego a tomar un helado. Todo estuvo perfecto, hasta que él se puso celoso, hablamos de Quidditch y me besó —Rose escondió su cara tras su quaffle, esperaba el grito de su padre ante la última confesión.

—Haber —La sepulcral voz de su padre le heló la sangre—, por partes, Rose, por partes. ¿Celoso?

Rose suspiró, los gritos aun faltaban en esa conversación y sabía que los debía esperar en cualquier momento.

—Llegaron unos amables chicos que quisieron ligar conmigo.

Sintió los brazos de su padre tensarse y su boca hacer una sola línea evitando gritar. Eso no era bueno, cuando soltara el grito sería peor, mucho muy peor, mucho muy malo. Rose suspiró antes de continuar.

—Llego Sco… —Rose apretó sus labios para impedir decir su nombre— llegó él y les confirmó que era mi novio.

Su padre dejó de respirar por un momento y abrió sobremanera los ojos.

—Cosa que no es cierto —Aclaró Rose de inmediato—, lo hizo solo para que se fueran.

La cara de su padre se relajó, pero solo sería por un momento.

—Después hablamos un poco de Quidditch —Continuó—, y sin que me diera cuenta nos estábamos besando —Confesó ocultando de nuevo su cara tras la quaffle.

Sintió el abrazo de su padre intensificarse y su mano pasando por su revoltoso cabello.

—Él te besó a la fuerza y tú siendo una simple chiquilla no pudiste evitarla, ¿cierto? Oh mi pobre criatura —La estrechó más fuerte y acarició su espalda reconfortándola.

—No, papá, no —Soltó una risa despreocupada, le encantaba escuchar a su papá como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera nada importante; aunque se sentía así porque él trataba de ignorara el hecho de que la verdad de las cosas era muy diferente a como él quería verlo—. Papá, él me besó, cierto, yo no lo esperaba, también es cierto, pero cuando me besó, yo le correspondí —Aclaró y el abrazo se hizo mas ligero— Fue algo que se dio en el momento y simplemente fue perfecto.

El abrazo de su padre cesó y agachó la vista hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre los de su hija. Sintió la caricia de su padre en su mejilla como cuando era una niña pequeña, como cuando su padre le pasaba cualquier cosa que hiciera y le decía que todo estaba bien.

—Entonces debo suponer que no estás así porque te haya besado, ¿verdad? —Rose agachó la cabeza y negó— ¿Entonces?

—Para resumir: dijo que jamás, jamás, jamás debió de haberlo hecho. —Sus ojos se humedecieron y puso su puño sobre su nariz, quería contener un poco mas de tiempo su llanto.

—Debe de ser un idiota —Afirmó su padre y la hizo sonreír un segundo.

—Papá, creo que ese punto lo aclaré desde el inicio.

—Cierto —Apretó los labios de una manera graciosa— Pero dime, ¿Por qué jamás debió de haberlo hecho?

Suspiró sonoramente y cerró los ojos, lo que había planeado desde el principio, pero que ciertamente no quería que llegara, había llegado.

—Porque hay un detalle que omití —Apretó sus puños sobre su quaffle y encaró a su padre.

—¿Cuál?

—Yo nunca, nunca, nunca debí de hablarle en primer lugar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me dijiste que no lo hiciera —La frente de su padre se arrugó por completo y el signo de interrogación apareció en su cara. Tenía razones para estar así.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No directamente, pero sí —Confesó sintiendo su pulso cada vez mas acelerado.

—Rose, por favor, habla claro.

—Papá —La bomba prendía la mecha—, él chico idiota del que me enamoré, al que jamás debí de hablarle y que siempre lo consideré un ser despreciable y que aun así llegué a conocer encontrándome con otra realidad casi inimaginable y que me encantó conocer es… —La mecha estaba por consumirse— es… —Acachó la cabeza y respiró profundamente—: es Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy —La bomba había estallado.

Conocía a su padre, esperaba su grito ensordecedor negándolo todo, después gritos aun mas fuertes cuando se diera cuenta de que no era una broma y con ello esperaba sus replicar, sus insultos, sus incoherencias, su desesperación, esperaba escuchar el sonido de algunas de sus cosas salir volando por algunos lados y quebrándose por completo, sabía que ella también pelearía, replicaría, gritaría, era una Weasley, y esa iba a ser una batalla que combatiría; esperaba que toda la familia llegara y viera el desastre de escena que estaban montando padre e hija. Eso esperaba.

No esperó sentir el peso de su padre liberar su cama y caminar la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, abrirla y salir sin siquiera mirarla dando un portazo que probablemente resonó en toda la casa.

No, eso no lo esperaba.

* * *

El camino hasta el despacho de su padre pareció mas lúgubre que de costumbre. Tal vez por lo que iba a suceder cuando cruzara esa puerta.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre y suspiró; aun veía difícil salir moderadamente bien librado de ese lugar. Pero por una vez en su vida tenía que ser valiente y hacer lo correcto, tenía que decir la verdad por él, por Rose.

Tocó tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos, y el sonido resonó lúgubremente en el ancho pasillo terminando haciendo un eco macabro.

—Pase —Escuchó tras la puerta.

Cerró los ojos, apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones. Se echaría a la suerte lo que pasaría en cuanto abriera esa puerta.

Tomo la fría perilla entre su mano y la hizo girar. Le dio un leve empujón y la puerta se abrió sin hacer un mínimo de ruido.

Una fría habitación con baldosa de mármol negro, una chimenea al fondo, un escritorio justo al frente, un librero repleto al otro lado de la habitación, una sensación de miedo y un escalofrió en su cuerpo era lo de siempre en esa habitación.

—Buenas tardes, padre —Saludó cordialmente con una inclinación de cabeza al hombre detrás del elegante escritorio de roble.

Su padre estaba de espaldas a la puerta leyendo unos documentos que llevaba entre sus manos; vestía una perfecta túnica negra que arrastraba con elegancia sin ninguna arruga que cubría con una capa negra de viaje con botones bañados en oro. Estaba preparado para salir.

—¿Va a salir, padre? —La pregunta quedaba por demás, pero tenía que hacerla.

—Sí, hay un problema con los negocios del callejón Diagon —Se dio la vuelta y la fría e inexpresiva cara de Draco Malfoy se iluminó con la luz del salón. Su cabello seguía siendo rubio platinado como siempre lo había sido, bajo la línea de sus ojos unas cuantas arrugar se enmarcaban y su respingada nariz resaltaba–; nada que no pueda resolver con una visita —Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y tomó la copa de whisky que había sobre unos papeles y bebió un sorbo—. Esta bebida muggle si que sabe delicioso.

Scorpius sonrió, su padre tenía un lado secreto que alentaba su fascinación sobre algunas cosas muggles; en especial los licores.

—Me gusta mas que el whisky de fuego —Lo balanceó sobre sus ojos y vio el resplandor de la luz a través del vaso—, es un tanto mas suave, pero al mismo tiempo mas fuerte a la garganta. No sé —Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo—, por alguna razón que no he descubierto creo que los muggles si que saben hacer algo bueno en esta vida.

—Padre —Llamó Scorpius aun desde la puerta respirando profundamente y dándose valor—, no vengo a hablar de bebidas.

—Lo sé.

—Vengo a hablar de algo importante —Sentenció con la vista clavada en su padre.

—También lo sé —Deslizó el sillón fuera del escritorio y lentamente se sentó sin soltar la copa—, tú nunca vienes a verme aquí a menos que sea sumamente importante. —Recargó su espalda en el sillón y vio directo a los ojos a su hijo— Siéntate, por favor —Pidió haciendo un gesto con la mano al sillón frente al escritorio, frente a él.

Respiró nervioso y empezó a caminar. Lo que quería era que su padre lo escuchara, pues bien, ya lo tenía.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó su padre cuando tomó asiento.

—Necesito decir algo importante —Repitió.

—Te escucho.

—Es algo que no le va a gustar escuchar –Le advirtió.

—Por tu expresión, presiento que probablemente no —La franqueza de su padre le llamó la atención, normalmente no era así la situación. Normalmente Scorpius simplemente hablaba, su padre escuchaba y escuchaba, y hasta el final gritaba o enmudecía por semanas. Esta vez no estaba seguro qué le gustaría mas.

Se llevó de nuevo el vaso a los labios y Scorpius deseó poder tener también un buen vino entre sus labios; tal vez todo sería mas fácil así.

—¿Qué pasa? —Insistió su padre con su fría voz haciendo eco en la habitación.

¿Cómo explicarle a un padre a quien conoces poco que estás enamorado de la hija del hombre a quien odia?

Tarea fácil no era.

Se restregó la cara con las manos y terminó pasándolas por su platinado cabello. Realmente no quería tener esa conversación con su padre, no quería.

—¿Scorpius? —Le llamó su padre habiendo dejado su vaso sobre la mesa y se recargó al frente apoyando los codos en su sillón.

Sabía que no podía retrasar mas el momento, es mas, no tenía mucho tiempo. El tiempo corría y pronto debería de estar de camino a casa de Rose en vez de estar en el despacho de su padre, a punto de quedar desheredado.

—Padre, no estoy seguro de si lo recuerda o no —Scorpius no se podía engañar a sí mismo, su padre si que recordaría—, pero muchos años antes de entrar a Hogwarts me prohibió acercarme a una persona, a una familia –Se corrigió evitando la mirada de su padre—; por desgracia no le hice caso —Terminó confesando pasado un minuto en silencio. Casi como un minuto de silencio por la muerte de alguien; probablemente anticipándose a la suya.

—De hecho fue a dos familias —Corrigió su padre tomando un poco de whisky.

—Sí, dos familias.

—¿En que aspecto no me hiciste caso?

Era un milagro que su padre no haya empezado a gritar; probablemente no había entendido bien el concepto de la desobediencia que había sufrido.

Scorpius se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su padre, lo mejor era evitarlo cuando soltara la bomba.

—En el aspecto en que Rose y Hugo Weasley, así como Albus y Lily Potter son mis amigos —Ahí estaba, lo había soltado. Ya no quería andar con más rodeos, ya solo esperaría el grito escandalizador de su padre para soltar la otra parte de lo que quería decirle. Que estaba enamorado de Rose. Entonces gritarían mas y él se largaría, probablemente desheredado y sin una casa a la cual regresar, pero era por Rose, tenía que hacerlo por ella; pero también por él mismo, mostrarse ante su padre tal cual era.

La verdad es que no podía seguir siendo el niño malo de Slytherin que su padre creía que era, debía mostrarle a la persona que en realidad era. A la persona que le importaba poco lo que los demás hicieras o dejaran de hacer, a la persona que no molestaba a nadie que no se lo mereciera, a la persona que realmente llevaba a cabo su labor de prefecto de su casa y no como un simple título para su túnica, al jugador de Quidditch innato, al jugador de ajedrez que jamás había tenido el valor de pedirle a su padre una partida por miedo a pasar tiempo con él, por miedo a conocer a quien todo mundo temía, a quien él temía, mostrarse tal cual. Debía de mostrarse como esa persona, no como la que su padre quería creer que era.

Cerró sus puños fuertemente y seguía esperando el grito.

Un grito que no llegó.

Dio media vuelta y su padre se había puesto de pie de espaldas a él, con la vista clavada en la chimenea y el vaso de whisky sobre sus labios. Se lo estaba tomando rápidamente. No igual que la noticia que acababa de darle.

—¿Dices que te liaste con las dos familias que mas aborrezco en la tierra? —De nuevo se puso de frente a Scorpius— ¿Entendí bien?

—Sí.

—Y me lo estás diciendo así, de frente, a pesar de saber que voy a querer gritarte a todo pulmón y despreciarte como hijo. ¿Estoy entendiendo bien? —Las frías palabras de su padre empezaban a helarle la sangre, empezaba a temerle justo igual que cuando era niño.

—Sí.

—Ah… —Suspiró y agarró la botella de whisky para llenar su vaso.

¿Cómo que "ah…"?

Scorpius realmente empezaba a frustrarse.

—Padre, ¿se siente bien? —Preguntó tentando el terreno; podría ser que su padre solo estuviera tomando fuerzas para iniciar los gritos.

—Perfectamente —Aseguró quedándose con la mirada fija a la chimenea, no se movía, no hablaba, no hacía nada— Scorpius —Habló reaccionando al fin—, ¿Por qué siempre me has tratado con tanta formalidad? Soy tu padre, no tu jefe.

Las palabras de su padre si que lo desconcertaron por mucho. ¿Por qué preguntar aquello? Por qué abordar en ese tema cuando la catástrofe se sentía en el ambiente.

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó la botella de whisky. Tenía mas de la mitad. Esperaba que su padre no hubiera estado bebiendo de mas o consumiendo bebidas ilegales; había escuchado que eso último provocaba daños severos.

—Porque usted siempre le habla así al abuelo, y desde pequeño así me acostumbré —Se resolvió a responder, aunque aun no sabía por qué su conversación se estaba desviando—, padre —Agregó con una inclinación de cabeza que su padre correspondió.

Tal vez cambiaba la conversación para darle tiempo a corregirse y olvidar lo que había dicho.

—Padre, le acabo de decir…

—Sé perfectamente lo que acabas de decir, Scorpius —Balanceó el vaso frente a sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia el librero. Su voz sonaba profunda y retumbaba en todo el silencio de la habitación, era demasiado lúgubre para poder llegar a sentirse a gusto— Siéntate, por favor —Pidió. Scorpius sabía que no podía negarse. Se sentó— ¿Sabes las consecuencias que tendrás por haberme desobedecido de esa manera?

—Sí.

Claro que estaba consiente de lo que acarrearía y le preocupaba, eso también era muy claro para él. Aun así estaba seguro que ya nada importaba, no podía echarse para atrás, no lo haría.

—¿Estás seguro de querer seguir haciendo afirmaciones de ese tipo?

Respiró profundamente evitando ver la silueta de su padre.

—Sí.

Estaba bastante seguro de que no volvería a pisar ni un solo centímetro de esa casa en toda su vida, pero un enorme peso en su espalda empezaba a caerse, al igual que en todo su cuerpo y eso comenzaba a gustarle.

Sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro, ni siquiera lo había escuchado moverse.

—Parece ser que hice algo bueno en la vida —Afirmó su padre palmeando la espalda de un desconcertado Scorpius–, creo que crié a un verdadero hombre.

Alzó la vista a su padre y la curvatura de los labios de su padre crecía, se incrementaba, sonreía; pero no solo sonreía sino que realmente sonreía, sinceramente y todo.

Scorpius había visto sonreír tan pocas veces a su padre que podía recordarlas con extrema firmeza de no equivocarse.

Una, en la foto de su boda, pero solo en una foto que su madre guardaba recelosamente y que por un descuido Scorpius encontró, fue una foto tomada sin previo aviso mientras bailaban una canción en un rincón sin que nadie pudiera verlos.

La segunda sonrisa fue en otra foto de su propio nacimiento cuando su padre lo cargó por primera vez entre sus brazos; la tercera en una foto igual, pero cuando cargó a Malorie.

La cuarta era aun un recuerdo borroso, cuando lo vio volar por primera vez en un partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts; la quinta en casa cuando por un descuido lo vio leer una carta de quien sabe quien desde quien sabe donde, solo supo que su padre realmente sonreía. Y la última en ese mismo momento.

—Padre, realmente creo que ya bebió demasiado.

Tal vez eso había sido realmente imprudencial, pero realmente lo creía.

Draco jaló la silla donde estaba su hijo y la volteó, tomó la otra silla y la puso justo frente a su hijo. Dejó el vaso en el escritorio y se quedó con la vista justo sobre los ojos de Scorpius.

—Todos dices que eres igual a mi, primero físicamente y luego en la forma de ser también —Pasó su mano por la cabeza de Scorpius y revolvió un poco su cabello—. La verdad es que siempre supe que eras idéntico a mi por fuera, pero por dentro eres caladito a tu madre —Su sonrisa no se iba, era como ver a una persona que no conocía.

—Padre, en serio, ¿está seguro que se siente bien?

—¡Mejor que nunca! –Vociferó.

—Padre…

—Esperé el día que al fin me dijeras la verdad, el día que al fin no te importaría nada y me lo contaras. Lo esperaba desde hace mucho y sé exactamente la pregunta que siempre pensé hacer en cuanto me lo dijeras. ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué me lo dices justo en este momento? Pudiste decirlo la semana pasada, el año pasado o dentro de dos o tres años, o tal vez jamás. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque…

Se detuvo, ¿realmente era ese su padre? Él no conocía a ese hombre que parecía igualito a su padre pero que no era a quien siempre había conocido.

—Padre, ¿Qué le pasa? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Todo parecía un mundo de cabeza.

—Nada, solo estoy emocionado.

Emocionado no era la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Seguro que es emoción? —Preguntó con un dejo de escepticismo en la voz, tal vez por completo un tono de escepticismo— ¿no será rabia que sigue contenida en su interior y que está deseosa de salir? O tal vez sea furia, si, debe de ser furia, enojo, ganas de gritar, de golpearme. Vamos, padre, en serio, no se reprima, me sentiré mejor cuando todo esto vaya conforme yo lo tenía pensando y me golpee, me corra o me grite algunas cosas. No sé, cosas normales que Draco Malfoy le haría al hijo que tiene y que está enamorado de Rose Weasley.

La sonrisa de su padre se esfumó y su cara se puso pálida, casi tan blanco como la de la transparencia de un fantasma; sus ojos se crisparon y Scorpius estaba seguro que si el vaso de whisky hubiera estado en su mano habría acabado en el piso hecho añicos.

Esa si era la reacción que había estado esperando, ahora solo faltaban los gritos.

—Vaya… —Suspiró su padre y se puso de pie, llenó de nuevo su vaso y se lo tomó todo de un solo trago— Vaya… —Repitió sirviéndose otro mas— Eso no me lo esperaba —Afirmó llenando nuevamente su vaso y caminando hacia atrás con peligro de caerse.

—Padre, realmente está llegando a espantarme —Dijo Scorpius poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los trastabilles de su padre.

—No, no te preocupes, solo que eso me tomó por sorpresa, ya te lo dije.

—¿Y lo otro no?

Su padre negó con la cabeza mientras daba otro trago.

—¿No?

—No —Bebió un poco mas.

Scorpius se quedó con la vista sobre el vaso de cristal, estaba loco por hacerlo, estaba realmente loco por pensarlo, pero necesitaba respuestas coherentes.

—Padre, deje eso —Le quitó el vaso de los labios y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Alejó la botella de las manos de su padre y lo vio, seguía esperando los gritos.

—Creo que eso es lo mejor.

¿Quién rayos era él y dónde había quedado su padre?

—¿Me puede explicar qué le pasa?

—Si dejas toda esa formalidad con la que siempre me hablas, sí. Realmente no siento que fuera tu padre, siento como si me trataras como a un maestro de Hogwarts y no me gusta.

—Papá, ¿me explicas qué te pasa? —Repitió justo como su padre quería; aunque lo mas posible era que cuando volviera a estar sobrio por completo le pidiera exactamente lo contrario. Si es que volvía a hablarle o tal vez se volvía loco y tendrían que internarlo en San Mungo, porque eso de tener dos personalidades no era normal.

—Me pasa que he esperado años a que me digas que eres amigo de los Weasley y los Potter, pero no esperaba que declararas tu amor, eso fue lo que me pasa.

Su padre si que sabía como hacer palidecer a una persona. ¿no podía ser normal y seguir los lineamientos de un vida preestablecida en la que él debería estar furioso porque su hijo tiene amistades con dos familias con quien no debería?

—Aun sigo sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Ha esperado…? —Se detuvo, a pesar de lo que dijera su padre era extraño hablarle de tú— ¿Has esperado por años qué?

—Sabes, desde pequeño cuando te decía no a algo irrefutablemente ibas y lo conseguías. Te dije que no a una escoba voladora a los seis años y corriste con tu abuelo a conseguirla; te dije que no a un juego de video muggle que no sabías ni como rayos se utilizaba a los siete años, pero Greg (o como se llame el niño con quien jugabas de pequeño) lo tenía y tu lo querías, así que convenciste a tu madre de tenerlo aunque al final lo hiciste explotar porque no entendiste siquiera cómo prenderlo; y recuerdo perfectamente que cuando te dije que estaba irrefutablemente prohibido ir hasta el pueblo solo, irremediablemente lo hiciste; y cuando…

—Entendí el punto, papá.

¿Empezaba a entender todo? No, no debía engañarse, no entendía nada. Era de locos. Y todo lo que había nombrado su padre él no lo recordaba.

—Entonces, ¿me diste esa advertencia de no acercarme a los Potter ni a los Weasley solo porque sabías que lo haría?

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué?

Su padre se quedó callado y pensativo. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y entrelazando las manos en su espalda.

—Porque durante toda tu niñez me escuchase hablar de Harry, Ron y Hermione, el trío de oro, como las peores personas de la historia de la humanidad, como las personas que se habían ganado mi odio –Volteó por encima de su hombro vio a su hijo—; la verdad es que después de tantos años se habían ganado mi respeto y admiración.

Scorpius se quedó con la boca seca y tomó el vaso que le había quitado a su padre, tomó lo que quedaba del contenido y sintió como entraba a su boca y se sentía caliente, pero cuando pasaba por su garganta se sintió ardiente y quemó.

Empezó a toser amargamente. Jamás había probado una cerveza muggle, mucho menos el whisky.

—No lo tomes tan rápido; quema.

No tenía por qué decirlo, ya se había dado cuenta. Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y con una mueca trató de pasar saliva y alejar el calor de la garganta.

—Bueno, como sea —Se dio la vuelta y entrelazó sus manos al frente—. Verás, habías escuchado toda la serpiente que pude soltar durante tu niñez, no quise que te quedaras con lo que yo decía, quería que tu mismo llegaras a tus conclusiones; no quise que fueras como yo, no quise que tu también siguieras los pasos de tu padre solo porque así tenía que ser. Solté la correa que a mí me jalaron durante toda la vida.

La sinceridad que estaba sintiendo por parte de su padre parecía simplemente inverosímil, no parecía posible que ese fuera su padre realmente.

Aunque tal vez lo que había dicho su padre al principio fuera mentira, que él era caladito a su madre. Tal vez la verdad era que era caladito a su padre pero sin la coraza que siempre llevaba puesta.

—No sé si lo recuerdas, pero tuviste la oportunidad de ir a Durmstrang. Yo no lo permití, rompí de inmediato esa carta y te mande a Hogwarts, tenías que ir a Hogwarts, tenías que conocer esa nueva dinastía de héroes, de sabelotodo, de alborotadores, de personas de quienes probablemente podrías aprender mucho.

La sonrisa de su padre se ensanchaba cada vez mas a cada segundo que la coraza que siempre lo recubría abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Nunca lo admití, ni admitiría ante nadie, pero… fue divertido ser de la generación de esos tres. No lo entendí hasta muchos años después, pero ciertamente era como si mi único motivo para ir a Hogwarts cada año fuera para hacerles un poco la vida de cuadritos, aunque claro, ellos mismo se ponían las dificultades, yo solo agregaba unos cuantos topes mas.

La mirada de su padre brillaba con los recuerdos de un pasado que añoraba.

—Ya fueron demasiado pensamientos del pasado —Dijo removiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y centrándose de nuevo en su hijo—. Exactamente, ¿cómo está eso de que te enamoraste de Rose Weasley?

—Pues… verás…

Scorpius ensanchó la mirada. Por alguna razón tenía un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón para ese hombre que jamás había conocido y que al fin aparecía para realmente ser su padre.

Le contó todo, absolutamente todo; fue breve en mucho casos, no tenía mucho tiempo. Básicamente le contó cómo conoció a Rose y cómo fue ella quien desobedeció primero las ordenes y él se dio la oportunidad de saber qué encontraba con hacerlo también. Encontró y ganó más de lo que esperó, pero eso estuvo bien. Le contó algunas anécdotas de esos casi tres años compartiendo una amistad, y le contó esos últimos meses en los que su cuerpo y su corazón sufrían toda una revolución con solo el contacto, la cercanía de Rose.

Claro estaba, cuando acabo de contar todo su padre parecía mas serio que nunca. Tal vez hubo demasiada información para su cerebro.

—¿Está seguro que no quiere empezar a gritar ahora, padre? —Preguntó pensando si ya habría pasado los efectos del alcohol y su comprensión solo había sido producto de eso.

—Que me trates como tu papá, te dije —Pues si era producto del alcohol los efectos aun no pasaban—. ¿Ya vas a contestar mi pregunta? —Scorpius alzó una ceja confundido— ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

Una pregunta un tanto difícil de contestar. Aunque no imposible.

Le contó lo que había pasado el fatídico día en que se dio contra la pared de su corazón e irremediablemente la rompió encontrándose con la verdad de muchas cosas. Su padre escuchó atentamente absolutamente todo lo que pasó ese día y cuando acabo fue totalmente inexpresivo hasta que sintió el manotazo de su padre sobre su cabeza.

—Si serás idiota —Reclamó su padre enojado, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar, enojado.

—En serio, papá, ¿dónde te habías escondido todos estos años? Hubiera sido de gran ayuda tenerte.

El verdadero sentimiento que lo invadía en ese preciso momento era de por primera vez conocer al hombre de quien se había enamorado su madre y que realmente se comportaba como un padre.

—Estaba perdido, pero promete que no lo estaré mas —Sonrió de nuevo.

Se sentía increíble tener esa charla con su padre, simplemente parecía irreal. Esperaba que realmente nada cambiara al día siguiente.

—Entonces la besas y vas y cometes la estupidez de decirle todo ese montón de cosas —La mirada reprobatoria de su padre calaba y mucho.

—Tienes que entenderlo. Primero no era fácil decirme a mi mismo que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, mucho menos era decirme que estaba enamorado precisamente de ella.

—Debiste haberte olvidado de tu apellido, de tu casa, de tu familia, debiste de pensar en ti, en ella. Eso era todo lo que importaba –La mano de su padre sobre su hombro parecía reconfortarlo un poco, aunque seguía sintiéndose idiota porque sabía que su padre tenía razón.

—Deberíamos de haber tenido esta conversación hace mucho padre, me hubieras ahorrado muchas cosas.

—Tal vez, pero eso no hubiera hecho las cosas tan endemoniadamente divertidas.

Scorpius alzo una ceja mientras su padre reía hasta terminar a carcajadas a tal grado que empezó a preocupar a su hijo que se contagiaba poco a poco de su risa. Tomo la botella de whisky y olió el contenido.

—¿Estás seguro que no está alterada o algo por el estilo?

Su padre ya no se parecía a su padre, aunque tampoco era que le desagradara esa faceta. La risa se ensanchó tanto que resonaba por todo el lugar y terminó contagiándolo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Toda la servidumbre se está espantando —La suave voz de su madre llegó hasta sus oídos desde el umbral de la puerta, ni siquiera habían escuchado la puerta abrirse.

Las risas pararon poco a poco mientras su padre se ponía de pie para recibir a su madre.

Su madre se parecía mucho a Malorie, excepto por el cabello. Astoria Malfoy era una elegante mujer de estatura pequeña, cuerpo diminuto y un enorme cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda hasta casi rozar su cintura. Tenía una fina cara con pequeñas facciones, pequeños ojos sobre pequeñas mejillas y pequeños labios, manos pequeñas escondidas en el agarre de sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho mientras caminaba arrastrando la túnica morado oscuro que llevaba puesta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Repitió.

Su padre llegó con ella y la tomó de la mano para darle un beso sobre los nudillos. Volvió a sonreír de esa forma mágica que llenaba el espacio con su sinceridad; en definitiva le gustaba esa persona nueva como su padre.

—Nada, querida —La tomó de la mano y la guió al centro del despacho–, solo teníamos una charla padre e hijo.

Su madre se detuvo y clavó su vista en su esposo, para después posarla en su hijo. Scorpius la veía confundirse.

—Una charla padre e hijo —Confimó Scorpius.

Su madre seguía con el seño fruncido mientras se dejaba guiar por su esposo hasta el sillón que había estado ocupando Scorpius.

—Y, ¿de qué charlaban?

Padre e hijo se quedaron viéndose a los ojos en una mirada de complicidad.

—Mujeres —Respondió su padre.

—¿Mujeres? —Repitió su madre.

—Sí —Confirmó Scorpius.

Su madre los observó muy detenidamente buscando el por qué de su extraño comportamiento; no encontró nada.

—Algo se traen —Afirmó.

Los dos hombres solo respondieron ahogandose en una risa.

La mirada de su madre se humedeció y brilló mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca para cubrir los sollozos. La complicidad entre los dos hombres que mas quería en su vida era lo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

Scorpius se dio cuenta del sentimentalismo de su madre y caminó para abrazarla.

La rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, nunca antes lo había hecho y tal vez por eso su madre dejó de reprimir sus sollozos y empezó a llorar.

Nunca antes lo había hecho, porque nunca antes se había sentido libre para hacerlo.

—Estoy bien —Sollozó su madre.

—Sé que estás bien —Aseguró Scorpius—, eso no quita que quiera abrazarte.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —La voz de Malorie interrumpió, asomaba su cabeza por la puerta principal.

Scorpius se separó de su madre, quien se limpió las lágrimas.

—No, no, claro que no.

Arrugó el seño un tanto desconfiada. Agitó la cabeza y entró de lleno al despacho.

—Scorpius, debemos irnos —Apuró aventando una mirada de complicidad para que se diera prisa.

—¿Es la hora? —Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta y sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Sí.

—¿A dónde van? —Preguntó su padre llenando un nuevo vaso de licor.

—Ah... —El nerviosismo de Malorie era palpable.

Scorpius sonrió.

—A arreglar mi estupidez —Respondió y su padre sonrió un poco.

—Esta vez hazlo bien —Aconsejó tomando un trago.

—Lo prometo.

—Y en cuanto lo arregles vienes a verme, aun tenemos mucho de qué platicar.

—Sí, señor —Hizo un saludo militar que vio alguna vez entre los muggles, y así jugar con una orden de su padre por primera vez desde siempre.

Su madre y su hermana se observaron buscando una explicación lógica a algo, pero por mas que fruncían en seño y trataban de articular una pregunta, no sabían qué preguntar.

—Creo que me voy —Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y se acercó a su padre. Extendió una mano— Gracias —Sonrió y su padre se quedó viendo el gesto de Scorpius, dejó el vaso en la mesa y estrechó el saludo para después jalarlo y convertirlo en un abrazo, en el primer abrazo que tenían desde hacía muchísimos años.

Su madre empezó a sollozar nuevamente.

—Tranquila —Pidió su padre y puso una manos sobre su hombro cuando se separó de su hijo.

Su madre puso una mano sobre la de su padre y asintió limpiandose las lágrimas.

—Vamos —Le dijo a Malorie y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó desconcertada cuando llegó a su lado y abrió la puerta.

Scorpius solo sonrió.

—Papá anda de buenas y le conté todo.

Malorie se quedó de piedra y volteó una y otra vez con su padre quien consolaba a su madre.

—No es verdad.

—Sí, sí lo es.

—¿Y aun sigues llevando el apellido Malfoy?

Scorpius arrugó el seño.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —Susurró.

—Así —Se volteó con su padre y sonrió—: papá —Le habló y su padre movió la cabeza asegurando que lo escuchaba—, Malorie necesita decirte algo.

La respuesta inmediata de su hermana fue golpearlo.

—Auch —Se agarró el estómago—. Eso duele.

—Pues el siguiente golpé será en tu bocota —Amenazó y Scorpius no pudo hacer mas que sonreí, era divertido molestar a su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó su padre.

—Nada —Respondió Malorie de inmediato. Su padre enarcó una ceja.

—Ella —Insistió Scorpius con un dedo acusador sobre su hermana—, tiene que decirte algo que no quiere.

—¿Algo que tiene que decirme, pero no quiere hacerlo? —Repitió su padre—, ¿Por qué no quiere decirlo? —Preguntó.

—Porque va mas o menos por el mismo rumbo que lo que yo te dije.

La cara de su hermana pasó por todos los colores y por todas las reacciones pocibles: incredulidad de que él pudiera decir algo como eso, coraje porque lo hubiera hecho, vergüenza porque sentía que debería mentir, y miedo porque tenía que decirle algo a su padre.

—No me digas que tambien está enamorada de un Weasley —Su padre empezó a reir a carcajada abierta mientras apretaba un poco mas la mano de su esposa.

Malorie se puso blanca, blanca, casi transparente y Scorpius sonrió y apretó la mano de su hermana.

—Es tú decision decirselo ahora o seguir mintiendo —Le susurró en el oido a su hermana—, solo tú sabes lo que quieres, lo que realmente quieres hacer en este momento.

Sintió el apretón por parte de Malorie quien no hacía otra cosa que ver a su padre quien empezaba a calmar su risa.

La pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa de su hermana apareció.

—Claro que no estoy enamorada de un Weasley, papá —Aseguró hablando lo mas alto que pudo sobre la risa de su padre—. Nunca me enamoraría de Hugo —Arrugó la nariz ante la idea.

—Menos mal... —Se limpió la frente dramáticamente—, creo que con uno es mas que suficiente.

—Estoy enamorada de un Potter —Sonrió ampliamente mientras era el turno de su padre de quedarse blanco—; de Albus Potter.

—No estoy entendiendo nada de esto —Intervino su madre.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se esfumó, su padre se había tomado un trago demasiado rápido y estaba tomándose otro mas, mientras no dejaba de parpadear y respirar agitadamente; tal vez habían sido demasiadas confesiones en un solo día y estaba teniendo un ataque o algo.

—Padre... —Dio un paso al frente.

Su padre negó y se tomó todo el contenido del vaso.

—Deben irse —Fue todo lo que dijo su padre, la sonrisa de Malorie se borró y Scorpius tragó saliva—, Scorpius tiene cosas que hacer; y entre mas pronto se vayan, mas pronto regresarán y usted jovencita... —La señaló con la mano que aun llevaba la copa de whisky— me tendrá que decir muchas cosas de ese tal Potter.

La sonrisa de Malorie regresó y asintió. Scorpius suspiró.

—Sigo sin entender nada —Insistió su madre.

—Yo te lo contaré en un momento —Le dijo su padre—. Ustedes dos —Los señaló frunciendo el entrecejo—, ¿por qué siguen aquí? Tienen cosas importantes que hacer.

Los dos asintieron y salieron casi corriendo del despacho. Cuando el clik de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó, Malorie volvió a respirar.

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó ahí?

—Después lo hablamos —La tomó de la mano—, ya escuchaste, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer —La jaló y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta su cuarto para tomar sus cosas e ir directamente a la casa de Rose.

Ya todo iría bien; era un Malfoy, y en ese preciso momento realemente se sentía muy orgulloso de serlo.

Apresuró el paso. Estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien con Rose.

* * *

**Bien, otras mas explicaciones.  
siento que muchas veces, cuando una persona se enoja, lo que hace es callar e irse, y por eso asi lo hice con ROn. no sé, siento que cuando el se enfurecia en todos los libros lo que hacía era callar e ignorar. **

**bien, y en cuanto a la actitud de Draco. se lo esperaban? tal vez esperaban los gritos y , golpes, desheredos y demas, pero la realidad es que siento que Draco ha tenido demasiados años para pensar en todo lo que pasó y la realidad es que siento que cambio mucho y aceptó mas. es una persona, puede equivocarse y corregirse.**

**bueno, ya no digo mas puesto que se me acaba la hora del ciber.**

**oh, si, sigo sin computadora y ahora en mi casa, sin interter. u.u**

**los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**_

**mas rápido que de costumbre, veme aquí, xD**

**lo único que debo de ser es:**

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

Ron salió apresurado de la habitación de Rose, bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca y la abrió de golpe.

Era una habitación grande con enormes estantes que llenaban por completo dos paredes y que estaban repletos de libros y ahí un pequeño sofá con una mesa redonda y una lámpara decoraban la mitad de la oficina, del otro lado había un escritorio con algunas pilas de papeles de las que aun no había sido capaz de deshacerse.

Cerró la puerta sin importarle todo el ruido que hiciera y caminó de inmediato atrás de su escritorio hasta el pequeño estante donde había una botella negra que había sido regalo de su suegro hacía ya varios años. Agarró la botella y el vaso que estaba a un lado, se sirvió hasta llenar el vaso y se sentó, dejó la botella sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón. Impulsivamente tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un jalón y en el segundo inmediato a eso se arrepintió.

Empezó a toser descontrolado, estaba asqueado. Una horrible sensación le recorrió la boca y siguió por su garganta, era algo que no podía evitar, pero que si pudiera hacerlo lo haría. Volvió a voltear al estante y se agachó hasta abrir la puerta que estaba debajo.

Se abrió un refrigerador donde guardaba una que otra comida y una apetecible cerveza añejada.

Se la tomó de un solo trago.

En definitiva seguían sin gustarle los licores muggles a pesar de que su suegro los alababa demasiado.

La sensación en su garganta empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, pero no así la cruda realidad que lo había llevado a esa circunstancia.

Él sabía que algo malo le ocurría a Rose, no era tanto, era un auror, y por sobre todo era un padre. Su hija no se comportaba como siempre, estaba encerrada en su habitación desde hacía días, casi no comía, se alejaba de cualquier contacto con el exterior y ese día desistió por tercera vez de jugar Quidditch, aunque suene tonto, eso le aseguró que algo andaba mal. Y por eso se decidió a subir, tenía que saber qué le estaba pasando; pero jamás, jamás, jamás, se imaginó... _eso._

Estaba consciente de que su hija ya no era una niña y aunado a eso era muy bonita y estaba convencido de que iba a llegar el día en el que irremediablemente se iba a enamorar y él había decidido que la apoyaría en todo, pero...

¿Debió de fijarse en él?

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Salió furioso y corriendo de la habitación de Rose porque no quería decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Era consciente de su forma de ser y de actuar; cuando estaba enfadado, enojado, desesperado, tendía a decir muchísimas cosas de las que después se arrepentiría; le pasó muchas veces antes, desde que estaba en el colegio y desde mucho antes, no es como si pudiera cambiar sus costumbres de toda la vida.

Él y su bocota tuvieron que salir de inmediato de ahí.

Pasó su manos por todo su cabello.

¿Por qué tenía que estarle pasando eso a él? Era un buen hombre, trataba de que la sociedad fuera un lugar seguro, metía a los criminales a prisión, cuidaba de su familia, amaba a su mujer, a sus hijos, aguantaba a su hermana, ¿qué más querían de él? ¿Sus principios? Bien, esos no los tendrían.

Odiaba a esa familia de mortífagos y eso jamás cambiaría.

—Vaya...

El susurró desde la puerta lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Su esposa lo observaba desde el rellano con una mirada curiosa. Llevaba un chal sobre su traje de baño que aun dejaba mucho a la vista y sus lentes de sol negros estaban sobre su cabeza evitando que los rizos castaños terminaran cayendo sobre su cara.

—Así que al fin tomaste del whisky que te regaló mi papá hace tres años —Comentó entrando de lleno y cerrando tras de sí.

—Sí, bueno —Recargó sus codos en el escritorio y jugueteó con la botella entre sus manos—, algún día tenía que pasar.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué ahora.

Ron arrugó la nariz y dejó el licor sobre la mesa; giró con el sillón y se quedó dándole la espalda a su esposa.

Quería hablar y gritar, por sobre todo gritar, pero primero quería tomar, sí, emborracharse si era posible hasta que pudiera sentirse bien.

Escuchó los pasos de Hermione y luego el sonido de la botella golpeando con la madera al levantarla.

—Tal vez te convendría saber que este licor no debe tomarse en grandes cantidades ni solo; mucho menos alguien que jamás lo ha bebido.

Bufó, alguien debió de habérselo dicho antes, sí.

Se agachó y sacó otra cerveza.

—Y tal vez sería bueno que supieras que hay que ponerle hielo para mejorar el sabor, y tal vez algo de...

—Ya no importa eso —Interrumpió girando sobre el sillón—, nunca volveré a beber algo como eso —Le dio un enorme trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano mientras Hermione dejaba sobre el escritorio la botella de whisky.

—Creo que me agrada tu elección —Dijo muy suavemente atrayendo una silla y poniendola frente al escritorio, frente a Ron.

Él la ignoró y siguió bebiendo un poco mas mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Y ya me dirás qué tienes —Preguntó como si nada jugueteando con una pluma entre sus dedos, que había tomado del escritorio.

—No tengo nada —Respondió secamente y dio un pequeño trago.

Hermione rió suavemente dejando la pluma.

—Hace más de treinta años que te conozco, Ronald Weasley —Sus enormes ojos se quedaron fijos en él, penetrantes y también inquisitivos—; además... —Se removió en su asiento e hizo una sonrisa burlona—, creo tener la inteligencia suficiente para saber que algo te pasa.

Ron bufó, y le resto importancia al asunto. No contestó nada y pegó el borde de la cerveza a sus labios.

—Será mejor que hables —Advirtió suavemente y apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre ellos.

Ron se tomó todo el contenido de la botella y la dejó junto a las otras dos que ya había vaciado. Se revolvió el cabello y se limpió la cara con una mano, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su esposa.

—Pasa —Volvió a darse la vuelta y apuntó a Hermione con un dedo acusador—, que tu hija está enamorada.

—Vaya —Exclamó suavemente y apoyó los codos en el escritorio y su cabeza quedó suavemente sobre sus manos—, no sabía que solo yo había sido capaz de participar en la procreación; tenía entendido que tú también participaste, ¿no fue así? —Hizo una mueca con los labios y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—Sabes que sí —Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces no solo la menciones como mi hija —Reprendió negando con la cabeza—, es NUESTRA hija —Hizo demasiado énfasis en las palabras y después se cruzó de brazos imitando el enfado de Ron.

—Entonces lo diré correctamente —Respondió malhumorado—: NUESTRA hija —Ahora el énfasis lo dio él, pero de un modo irritado—, está enamorada.

La suave sonrisa de Hermione se incrustó en sus labios.

—¿Y no crees que eso es maravilloso?

—¡NO, HERMIONE, NO! —Explotó saliendo de detrás del escritorio y empezando a caminar por el lugar abriendo y cerrando los puños, tenía que encontrar una manera de bajar su enojo— ¡No creo que sea ..so! —La última palabra la dijo sílaba por sílaba muy lentamente mientras hacía una mueca a cada sonido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ron? —Preguntó ya preocupada poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar junto a él. Su mirada recorría toda la cara de él muy seguramente buscando las respuestas que necesitaba para saber cómo tranquilizarlo.

Más de treinta años de conocerse también le habían dado algunos secretos del comportamiento de Hermione a él, ¿eso era justo, no?

—Ya te lo dije —Gruñó entre dientes.

—No, no me lo has dicho todo —Negó varias veces y acarició suavemente su mejilla—, no me has dicho qué es lo que tanto te molesta de que ella esté enamorada.

—Me molesta del quien —La caricia de Hermione era lo que empezaba ayudar en su enojo; estaba sirviendo mejor que el licor, y él debió de haberlo sabido antes de empezar a beber.

—¿Quién es? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Los puños de Ron empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente y su mentón se endureció mientras hacía una horrorosa mueca y sus ojos se ennegrecieron.

—Malfoy —Escupió el apellido como si fuera escoria y como si quemara en sus labios, y es que ciertamente eso pasaba.

La reacción de Hermione fue mover varias veces la cabeza, como para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien y después abrió y cerró varias veces la boca antes de hacer una mueca y encogerse de hombres para después soltar un aire que había retenido y por último sonreír.

—Bueno, realmente espero que te refieras al hijo, porque si es al padre... —Silbó — creo que eso realmente me preocuparía —Empezó a bromear y Ron se alejó de ella de inmediato.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo así? —Se alejó dos enormes pasos y ella no lo siguió— Te estoy diciendo que nuestra hija está enamorada de _Scorpión _Malfoy y a ti lo único que se te ocurre hacer es bromear, ¿te sientes bien? —Se señaló la cabeza como preguntando por su salud mental, y es que en ese momento se empezaba a preocupar por eso.

Hermione suspiró y se acercó a él suavemente.

—Ron... —Susurró y pasó lentamente sus manos por el cuello de su esposo mientras se ponía de puntitas para quedar a su estatura.

Ron no evitó tomar a su esposa de la cintura y apretarlo contra él. La cabeza de Hermione quedó sobre su hombro y su boca en el justo lugar cerca de su oído para susurrarle:

—No tengas miedo.

¿Miedo él? ¿Por qué lo tendría? Solo su única hija le acababa de confesar el amor eterno que le tenía a un adolescente que él ni siquiera conocía y mucho menos le apetecía conocer; un adolescente que con solo nombrar su apellido aun seguía siendo temido por muchas personas; un adolecente que provenía de una de las peores familia que existían en el mundo mágico, una familia rica y aun muy poderosa; proveniente de una familia que ya una vez le había hecho daño a quienes más quería y que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder a la persona más importante para él y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara nuevamente. Él era un adolescente a quien su hija amaba y que podría ser capaz de arrebatarla de su lado.

No tenía miedo, estaba aterrado.

Apretó con mucha más fuerza la cintura de su esposa y la acercó lo mas que pudo a él y escondió su cara entre su cuerpo.

—Él no es adecuado —Le susurró.

—No puedes estar seguro de eso —Le acarició el inicio del nacimiento del cabello para tratar de calmarlo.

—Lo estoy —Aseguró.

—¿Cómo lo estás? —Preguntó.

—¡Solo lo estoy, Hermione! —Replicó molesto.

Hermione se alejó un poco de él y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

—Ron, escúchame, criaste a una excelente hija, una excelente persona —Ron asintió; eso no era más que la verdad—. Entonces tienes que saber que tu hija es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber de quién se enamoró.

—Ya no creo que sea tan inteligente... —Murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Ron —Lo hizo subir la mirada y sonrió—, lo es.

Él se quedó observándola detenidamente sin saber cómo refutar realmente eso, siendo que estaba diciendo solo la verdad.

—Hermione —Bajó la mirada—, tú no entiendes, tú no sabes.

—Entonces dime, Ron —Suplicó—. Dime.

Él suspiró y subió la mirada, volvió a suspirar y se decidió; su esposa estaba en todo el derecho de escuchar la misma historia que él acababa de escuchar.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el sillón junto a los estantes repletos de libros.

—Bien... —Se sentó muy cerca de ella y la tomó de las manos— ¿por dónde comenzar...? —Sonrió tenuemente.

Le contó todo lo que acababa de escuchar apenas unos minutos antes... No tardó mucho, no dio demasiados detalles. Cuando terminó él estaba con la cabeza gacha y Hermione le acariciaba el cabello.

—Hay algo que ella no dijo sólidamente, pero que sé, percibí —Confesó.

—¿Qué cosa, Ron?

—Ella lo ama.

—Ella te dijo eso —Le recordó.

Él veía el techo y la imagen regresó a su cerebro claramente.

Cada vez que ella habló de él, tal vez ni siquiera lo notaba, o ni siquiera lo sabe aun, pero se le iluminaba el rostro, sonreía como nunca lo hace, parecía feliz, pero más que eso, radiante, desprendía una felicidad contagiosa, una felicidad de adolescente, del primer amor, pero de ese primer amor que será el único.

De ese amor que él conoció tan bien desde hacía muchos años con la mujer que tenía frente a él.

—Ella solo dijo que lo amaba; pero aun no se ha dado cuenta de cuánto lo ama, Hermione —Bajó la vista hasta quedar justo sobre la de su esposa—; ella realmente lo ama —Oprimió sus labios y tomó la cara de su esposa entre sus manos— ella lo ama como yo te amo a ti.

—Y eso te asusta.

—Mucho —La soltó y agachó la cabeza—. No quiero que ella sufra.

—No lo hará...

—Pero es un Malfoy —Interrumpió—, está en su naturaleza hacer daño.

—Que lleve el apellido Malfoy no quiere decir que será como alguna vez fue su padre o su abuelo, o toda su familia... —Obligó a Ron a levanta la cabeza— Ron, escúchame, Sirius Black pertenecía a una familia igual a los Malfoy y él no salió siendo como ellos, también estuvo su prima y...

—Creo que con Sirius entendí tu punto, Hermione —Interrumpió.

—Que bien... —Sonrió suavemente—. Ron —Acarició su mejilla—, No puedes juzgar a una persona por toda su familia. Él no es su familia, él... él solo es Scorpius.

—Pero ella es mi niña —Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

—Y él es un buen muchacho.

La extrema seguridad en su voz lo obligó a sentir que había algo que ella sabía y él no.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

—Porque el que ella lo escogiera primero como su mejor amigo me lo dice. —Acarició su mejilla— Confío en ella, amor, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pero Hermione... —Trató de defender lo que debía ser lo mejor.

—Shhh —Puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Ron— Confía en ella.

Era lo que quería intentar, pero no estaba seguro de poder. No estaba seguro de poder confiar en ella cuando significaba dejarla en manos de ese sujeto que... que... que ahora que lo pensaba, la estaba haciendo sufrir en ese mismo instante.

—Hermione —Llamó serio—, trato de confiar en ella —Su esposa sonrió— y tal vez lo logre —Su esposa estaba a poco para empezar a saltar—, pero... —Su sonrisa se esfumó con una palabra y no iba a ser para menos— no puedo confiar en él.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! —Se puso de pie bruscamente y le dio la espalda— La actitud que tuvo con ella la ha tenido en cama durante toda la semana; él le robó la alegría a nuestra pequeña.

Sintió los brazos de su esposa pasar por su cintura y abrazarlo suavemente.

—Y solo él se la podrá regresar, si es que la quiere de la misma manera que ella a él.

Se dio la vuelta aun atrapado en los brazos de su esposa.

—¿Y si no?

Su temor radicaba ahí.

—Entonces...

Ron clavó los ojos en los de ella y trato de buscar la seguridad de la que urgentemente necesitaba anclarse.

—Entonces ahí tenemos que estar a su lado para apoyarla, ayudarla; no para reprocharle lo que pasó, ni para regañarla por lo que jamás nos dijo.

Ron la abrazó fuertemente.

Aun después de tantos años de casados, algunas veces se preguntaba si realmente él se la merecía; y aunque muchas veces no se daba una respuesta afirmativa, estaba feliz de tenerla, de no haberla dejado escapar.

—La va a dañar, lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes, es lo que más temes y por ende lo único que esperas que pase.

—Pero él le dijo que había sido un error, que la besó solo porque era una mujer y estaba ahí.

Ron sintió a Hermione alejándose de él solo unos pocos centímetros para ser capaz de verlo a los ojos.

—Ron, cuando uno es joven y está asustado, enojado, molesto, o lo que sea, tiende a hacer estupideces —Sonrió— ¿No recuerdas las estupideces que tú hiciste?

—Yo nunca hice estupideces, Hermione —Mintió vilmente levantando la cabeza en alto.

—¿Ah, no? —Soltó una risita— Que extraño —Puso un dedo bajo su mentón y viró su mirada al techo en señal de que estaba recordando algo— puesto que yo aun recuerdo la estupidez que hiciste en sexto año por celos.

—Eso fue muy diferente —Contradijo con una mueca.

Hermione negó energéticamente con la cabeza. Ron sintió el batir de su cabello en su cara y la sintió con una niña pequeña, y eso lo obligó a sonreír.

—No tanto desde mi punto de vista en general.

Ella se detuvo y Ron esperó por la explicación que estaba más que seguro le daría en un minuto, cuando se creara el ambiente perfecto de espera para descubrir ante él algo que no fue capaz de razonar solo. Se sentía estúpido, pero tal vez lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que pasaba.

—Algunas veces —Empezó al final—, cuando tenemos miedo de lo que sentimos, o de lo que no deberíamos de sentir, hacemos o decimos cosas totalmente opuestas a las que queremos.

Ron sonrió un poco, solo un poco en esa ocasión y abrazósuavemente a su esposa.

—Sé lo que se siente —Reconoció con pesadez.

—Yo también —Soltó una risita y se acurrucó en el pecho de Ron.

Dejó de sonreír.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que a él le haya pasado eso.

—Yo quiero pensar que fue así —Sintió la sonrisa de ella formarse en su pecho.

—¿Y cómo averiguaré la verdad?

—Esperando.

—¿Esperando qué?

—Que él venga.

Agarró a Hermione de los brazos y la obligó a separarse.

—¿Realmente crees que él...?

—Sí —Asintió varias veces acompañando su respuesta.

—¿Después de lo que pasó?

—Por lo que pasó, mejor dicho —Se acomodó los lentes sobre su cabello.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

El temor de Ron era excesivo, su corazón dolía con el solo pensamiento del sufrimiento de su hija, pero era realista, sabía perfectamente que podía pasar.

Los labios de Hermione decayeron y acarició la cara de Ron.

—Si eso pasa, ya te lo dije, Ron, solo hay que apoyarla, no hay más.

Volvió a abrazarla con extrema fuerza, pero es que eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, lo único que lograría tranquilizarlo y hacerlo pensar que todo saldría remotamente bien.

—Pero Hermione... —Apretó sus labios—, su familia...

—¿Qué pasa con ella, Ron? —Se acercó a él y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

—Ella aun no conoce a su familia, no sabe cómo son, no sabe lo que nos hicieron.

—Si lo sabe, cariño. Se lo has repetido durante toda su vida.

—Pero aun no creo que ella comprenda la magnitud de las cosas.

El tono de voz que utilizó fue demasiado serio que incluso extrañó a su esposa, y no era para menos.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? —Preguntó Hermione seriamente— ¿Qué es lo que aun no me dices?

—Hermione —Llamó apretando los labios y respirando profundamente, Acarició la mejilla de su esposa y sus ojos se humedecieron—, no quiero dejarla a merced de una familia que una vez te dañó.

—Así que era eso... —Murmuró agachando la cara y con su mano bajo su mentón— Ron, cariño —Subió su mirada y acarició la frente de Ron quitando uno que otro revoltoso cabello que no se quedaba en su lugar—, eso fue hace muchísimos años. —Se acercó a su cara y sonrió— Hay que olvidarlo...

Olvidar era una palabra muy fácil de pronunciar, muy difícil de aceptar.

—Dices que no quieres que la dañen, pero con tu actitud estás logrando dañarla tu mismo.

Ron no lo iba a reconocer, pero si sabía y sentía que su hija sufrió mucho al decirle todo lo que le dijo y cuando él salió tan abruptamente de la habitación debió de quedarse llorando.

En ese segundo se sentía avergonzado por ello y tuvo que agachar la cabeza.

—Ron, olvida todo lo demás, olvida el odio por ellos, olvida lo que alguna vez pasó, olvida lo que nos hizo Draco en todos esos años del colegio, olvida lo que nos hicieron sus padres. Ron...—Tomó su cara entre sus manos—, olvida lo que me hicieron a mi —Suplicó y él cerró los ojos para no hundirse en un recuerdo que algunas veces aun era demasiado doloroso— yo lo olvidé, ¿por qué tú no puedes? —La tranquilidad y sinceridad en sus ojos lo obligaron a relajarse solo un poco— Ron, olvida... olvida todo lo demás, y ni siquiera pienses en él como Scorpius Malfoy, ni siquiera como Scorpius, solo piensa en él como un hombre X y solo concéntrate en tu hija.

¿Solo concentrarse en su hija? Eso era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo, pensando en ella y lo que la haría sufrir, y no quería, no quería.

—Se pudo enamorar de cualquiera y esa persona igualmente pudo haberla hecho sufrir. Él pudo no haber sido el primero y tal vez no será el último, Ron. No puedes enojarte con tu hija por alguien que tal vez no dure mucho con ella. Tú no sabes lo que deparará el futuro para ellos. Puedes llegar a pelearte por él con ella, pero ella hará lo que le dicte su corazón y si él se va en determinado momento tú no podrás recuperar a tu hija y eso te va a doler mucho.

Se sintió avergonzado, porque sabía que eso era precisamente lo que podría pasar, lo que él era capaz de hacer.

—Entiende esto Ron —Clavó su mirada en la de su esposo—, si ella lo ama y él le corresponde, ella luchará por él y ni siquiera tu negativa la hará desistir, ella es... ella es... es una Weasley —Sonrió tenuemente contagiando a Ron— y lo mejor que podemos hacer, lo único que podemos hacer en realidad, es apoyarla y esperar que todo salga bien.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Si no es así —Repitió—, entonces lo único que podremos hacer es tratar de encontrar la mejor manera de ayudarla.

—Y yo...

—Y tú podrás demostrarle a tu hija cuanto la quieres.

Algo dentro del pecho de Ron se hinchó, probablemente su corazón y aun y con todo lo raro que pueda sonar, se enamoró un poco más si era posible de esa hermosísima mujer que tenía delante. Y en ese momento recordó lo que era estar enamorado, lo que era enamorarse por completo de una persona, y amar el alma de alguien más y estar seguro de no querer abandonarla jamás, sentir esa necesidad de su cercanía, esa simple felicidad de sentirla a un lado y saber que ese era su lugar, su único lugar.

En ese segundo supo que quería darle a su hija la oportunidad de encontrar lo que él encontró con Hermione.

La abrazó fuertemente y la apretó muy cerca, lo más que pudo. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y acercó su boca a su oído para susurrarle algo.

—Te amo.

Ella soltó una risita y también le dio un beso en la mejilla a él.

—Lo sé —Se separó unos pocos centímetros y acarició sus mejillas—, porque yo también te amo.

Ella acercó sus labios hasta él y lo besó.

Habían pasado más de veinte años desde su primer beso y para él seguían siendo mágicos...

Sus labios seguían siendo suaves y teniendo ese delicado sabor dulzón que se impregnaba a él. Y aunque sonora tonto, seguían revolviendo algo en su estómago y logrando que su corazón se acelerara y que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de Ron y él profundizó el beso.

Antes de que algo más se prendiera en él, Hermione rompió el beso.

—Y ahora —Sonrió ampliamente y entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de Ron—, ¿sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer?

Ron asintió enseguida teatralmente. Como pocas veces, estaba seguro de lo que haría, y de que eso era lo único que podía hacer, y que era lo indicado.

—Apoyarla, no importando lo que sea.

—¡Muy bien! —Exclamó dándole un pequeño golpe cariñoso en el hombro— Creo que has aprendido algo muy valioso el día de hoy.

Sonrió cohibido y agachó la cabeza. Esa mujer era increíble, y era suya.

Sí, bueno, seguía siendo un posesivo sin control, y no le importaba reconocerlo.

La abrazó nuevamente aun con la sonrisa incrustada en sus labios.

—¿Hermione? —Habló con el cuerpo de ella muy junto al de él.

—¿Mmh?

—Si viene... —Se humedeció los labios y sonrió burlonamente—, ¿crees que lo pueda hacer sufrir un poco?

Hermione se separó bruscamente de él y lo golpeó en el hombro con los labios muy apretados.

—No te atrevas, Ronald Weasley.

—¿Por qué? —Lloriqueó sonriendo y frunciendo el entrecejo de una manera despreocupada e incluso divertida.

La situación ya no parecía tan mala y se estaba dando la oportunidad de bromear un poco.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a conocer a mis padres? —Preguntó y Ron no pudo más que borrar su sonrisa y tragar saliva.

Vaya que recordaba perfectamente ese día, ahí conoció lo que era el pánico, ni Voldemort le dio tanto miedo que conocer al padre de su novia y ver la expresión molesta, retadora y amenazante que tenía.

—Bien —Asintió conforme al ver que los recuerdos habían aflorado—. Para Scorpius será eso mismo, pero agregándole el hecho de saber que tú lo odias —Se quedó con la mirada fija sobre él—, cosa que no es cierto.

—Pero sí lo es... —Susurró volteando la cara.

—Odias a su familia, a él ni siquiera lo conoces. Y te advierto que lo mejor que podrías hacer es tratarlo bien cuando venga —Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador y su mirada era retadora, le estaba diciendo que si lo hacía tendría consecuencias.

Arrugó la nariz.

—Lo ignoraré.

—Creo que eso sería lo mejor, pero sé cortés —Agregó lo último con su dedo acusador aun sobre la cara de él.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Tú madre te enseñó buenos modales, no los olvides.

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Con esa mujer no se podía pelear, ¿para qué intentarlo?

—Y ahora —Lo tomó por los hombros y los masajeó—, lo mejor será que subas y hables con tu hija y le digas que todo estará bien.

—Pero... pero...

—Ron... —Amenazó.

Hizo un puchero.

—Aun me tratas como si siguiéramos en la escuela.

Hermione soltó una risita divertida.

—Eso, amor —Hizo una pausa y tomó su cara entre sus manos y apretó sus cachetes entre sus dedos—, es porque sigues comportándote como un adolescente —Habló entre dientes.

Él sonrió y se liberó de su agarre para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—No sé qué haría si no estuvieras a mi lado —Susurró muy cerca de su cara para después alejarse y empezar a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

—La verdad no quieres saberlo —Susurró entrelazando sus manos— y yo tampoco —Agregó para ella.

Caminó hasta la puerta y antes de girar la cerradura algo lo obligó a detenerse y voltear de golpe. Hermione seguía en el mismo lugar observándolo.

—Hermione, ¿crees que tengamos que conocer a nuestros consuegros?

—Ron, los conocemos.

—Sí, pero... —Hizo una mueca asqueado.

—Ron, por Merlín —Se rió—, no te adelantes —Sonrió mientras negaba varias veces y después se encogió de hombros—, no es como si se fueran a casar o algo así.

Ron tragó saliva y abrió la puerta robóticamente.

¿Casarse?

Bufó.

Claro que no, eso nunca, su hija aun debería tener algunas neuronas trabajando correctamente dentro de esa cabecita.

Salió del despacho y empezó a subir las escaleras; tenía una plática que terminar con su hija.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal?**

**creían que lo que tenía ron era sumamente enfado, verdad, bueno, bueno, la verdad es que despues de tantos años ya debía de haber aprendido algo, qué no¿?**

**ya me dirán qué les pareció la actitud de Ron y nos vemos muy pronto. estas vacaciones han echo estragos en mi y en mi ispiracion, anda mas revolucionada que nunca!**

**gente, miles de gracias por sus comentarios, no tuve tiempo de contestarlos porque como ya les he dicho no tengo internet en mi casa y ahora solo subo porque estoy en casa de una amiga. **

**bueno, bueno, me voy**

**nos veremos pronto.**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P**_

**lo sé, lo sé, mil sin subir, pero quiero que sepan que siempre estoy pensando en qué escribir, pero han sido unos meses realmente pesados. **

**espero que les guste**

**Disfruten!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

La cosa no había salido tal cual esperaba, ni por poco.

Rose se quedó sentada al borde de la cama con la mirada clavada sobre la puerta a la espera de algo, no sabía qué, pero no podía moverse.

—¡Rose! —Escuchó el grito de Lily antes de abrir abruptamente la puerta y clavara su mirada en ella— Rose... —Suavizó la voz en cuanto la vio y entró de lleno al cuarto.

Rose seguía sin poder moverse, no emitía ningún ruido y ni siquiera estaba llorando ni nada parecido; simplemente no podía hacer nada.

—Rose... —Lily llegó hasta ella y acarició su mejilla— Rosie... —En su voz había compasión y tristeza.

Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, Rose se apoyó en su hombro y se desmoronó.

—Papá me odia —Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a llenar sus mejillas.

—No te odia —Contradijo Lily tratando de reconfortarla subiendo y bajando una mano por su espalda.

—Lily, no me dijo nada —Subió su mirada con la de su prima mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas—, absolutamente nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que le dije todo y él solo... solo... —Su mirada se clavó en la puerta—, él sólo se fue. No gritó, no reclamó, no... nada; solo... solo hubo silencio.

Rose empezó a llorar mas fuerte y se aferró al diminuto cuerpo de su prima.

—N-no m-me gusta el silencio... —Susurró antes de que su llanto empezara a ser incontrolable.

—A nadie le gusta, Rose... a nadie...

Lily la abrazó con fuerza y trató de reconfortarla tanto como pudiera, le susurró que todo estaría bien, que se calmara, que no debía de llorar, le susurró tantas suplicas como pudo hasta que dejó de escuchar el llanto de su prima.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado susurrando a su prima, pero debió de haber sido mucho y sin que se diera cuenta, Rose se había quedado suavemente adormilada, pero claro, cómo no, después de llevar varios días sin dormir bien, era mas que obvio que estaba cansada.

Suavemente la dejó recostada en la cama y le ayudo a subir las piernas para que se acomodara lo mejor posible. La cubrió con una manta y acarició su mejilla para quitar uno que otro mechón de su cabello revoltoso que no quería quedarse en su lugar.

Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras por dentro se le encogía el corazón de ver a su prima así. Rose era dos años mayor que ella y nunca la había visto en condiciones tan deplorables como las de ese momento.

Scorpius debería hacer algo pronto o Lily se encargaría personalmente de hacerle pagar el sufrimiento de su prima, y se encargaría de que sus primos la ayudaran. Y ya podría empezar hablando con Hugo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir y buscar a su primo. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la figura que se alzaba al pie de la cama de su prima. De sus labios no pudo salir ni un solo sonido.

* * *

Scorpius estaba desesperado, ansioso, frustrado, y enojado, por mucho enojado. Pero cómo no. Estaba siendo acosado, literalmente acosado, y acorralado también, por las tres masas que conformaban a Albus, Hugo y James.

En cuanto salió del despacho de su padre se apresuró con su hermana a escuchar el plan para entrar a la casa de Rose: simplemente debía aparecerse en la casa. Por lo que Malory entendió de Albus, Hugo ya había desactivado la prohibición de Aparecerse en los límites de su propiedad. Scorpius se quedó con la duda de cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo, pero prefirió no preguntarlo, seguramente Malorie no sabía, así que... bueno, y además eso era lo último que importaba. Solo quería ver a Rose.

Se Apareció con Malorie en el jardín de la casa Weasley donde ya lo esperaban.

Hugo y Albus estaban chorreando de agua, seguramente acabados de salir de la alberca que había tras de ellos y estaban con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y había un tercer hombre que indudablemente pertenecía a la familia Weasley, y eso seguro por el rojo color de su cabello.

Debía tratarse de James Potter. Scorpius no lo conocía de antes, pero tenía unos rasgos parecidos a los de Albus que no compartía con nadie mas de la familia que él haya conocido.

Los tres parecían tres monstruos empecinados con los hombros echados hacia atrás, los brazos cruzados en el pecho, el mentón altivo, las piernas un poco separadas para tener mas seguridad sobre la tierra y la mirada fría y retadora en sus ojos.

Esos tres estaban a punto de atacar, y él era su presa.

Todo determinación y orgullo que caracterizaba a un Malfoy salió en ese segundo y se decidió a no dejarse intimidar de ninguna manera ante esos tres, además de que no tenía tiempo para tratar con ellos, de cualquier modo.

Apretó los labios y alzó la barbilla, los encaró.

—Quiero ver a Rose.

—Eso ya lo veremos, muchachito —Hugo lo trataba como si siquiera fuera mayor que él, tal vez en altura si, en edad...

Scropius bufó.

—No estoy para sus juegos, Weasley —Sentenció.

—No es un juego —Contradijo Albus dando un paso al frente para encararlo mas de cerca.

—Oh, por favor... —Suspiró Malorie poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Déjense de tonterías —Exigió, aunque nadie le ponía atención.

Los cuatro hombres se retaban con la vista y ninguno pensaba rendirse con facilidad.

—Al... —Susurró Malorie alargando la mano para tocar el brazo de su novio.

—Ahora no, Malorie. Primero debemos arreglar unas cuantas con este —Alzó mas su mentón hacia donde estaba Scorpius despectivamente.

—¡Hombres! —Gruñó Malorie y se cruzó de brazos— ¡Mátense, pues! Pero tú Albus Potter —Su dedo dio con todo contra el pecho desnudo de Albus— te estás comportando como un niño pequeño e inmaduro y yo no te volveré a hablar si sigues así.

Malorie les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar alejándose de ellos, esta de mas especificar que estaba furiosa, pero lo estaba.

Toda la pose de Albus se derrumbó en ese segundo.

—No, espera, Malorie, cariño —Empezó a caminar tras ella desesperado— Solo es una broma, o mas bien un recordatorio de que Rose no está sola —Malorie seguía sin hacerle caso.

Scorpius veía la escena desde lejos hasta que las suaves risas a su espalda le recordaron que aun había alguien contra quien batallar.

—¡Cielos! —Rugió por primera vez la imponente voz de James— Espera que se lo diga al tío George, no, espera a que se lo diga a Fred, no, qué rayos, espera a que se lo diga a toda la familia. No pensé que Albus se desplomara con tan poco.

—Y eso no es nada —Intervino Hugo—, debiste ver cuando Malorie se enojó porque Al olvidó su aniversario. Eso sí estuvo de lo mejor.

Los dos empezaran a reír mas fuerte mientras veían la escena que estaba haciendo Al para ganar el perdón de Malorie.

—Oh, primo... —Suspiró James y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Hugo— Tienes que pasar el verano en casa, creo que hay tanto que debes decirme...

—Creo que sí.

—Y puedes decirme, ¿quién es ella? —Preguntó James separándose de su primo quien rodó los ojos— Sé que obviamente es su novia, pero, ¿quién es?

—Mi hermana —Contestó Scorpius fríamente interviniendo por primera vez en esa inusual conversación.

—¿Una Malfoy? —Su risa se acabó pero no la diversión en su mirada— Eso sí que se pondrá bueno —Le codeó las costillas a su primo— Espera a que toda la familia se entere de eso. Oh, creo que tendré que quedarme mas tiempo en Londres esta vez.

Por lo que sabía Scorpius, James trabajaba con Charlie Weasley cuidando dragones en Rumania.

Scorpius ahora sí que empezaba a enfadarse con esos dos por... bien, aun no entendía a qué se debía la actitud que estaban teniendo y eso le enfadaba.

—Quiero ver a Rose —Exigió duramente haciéndoles recordar para lo que había ido y que ellos seguía deteniéndolo.

Como si su frase hubiera sido detonando. Los dos volvieron a ponerse rectos y su fría mirada se instaló nuevamente en sus ojos, se cruzaron de brazos y encararon a Scorpius otra vez.

—Primero tenemos cosas que discutir contigo, muchacho —Está vez, quien habló fue James Potter y su actitud si que imponía, tal vez fuera porque era mayor que ellos, pero aun así, eso no iba a impedirle a Scorpius lanzarle unas buenas maldiciones.

—Lo que quiero es hablar con Rose.

—Sí, ella también tiene cosas que gritarte —Aseguró James, y Scorpius se puso tenso, ¿acaso Rose les habría contado lo que pasó? Aunque claro, el que él estuviera ahí decía mucho mas que las palabras—, pero primero hay una que otra cosa que quisiéramos aclarar contigo —Apretó los labios y acercó su cara a la de Scorpius— Creo que mi primo te mencionó una que otra vez que si le hacías daño a Rose-

—Sería hombre muerto —Acabó Scorpius por él con pesadez mientras rodaba los ojos. Había escuchado demasiadas veces esa advertencia de parte de Hugo y Albus como para que le intimidara. Aunque... bueno, tal vez James Potter si lo intimidaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

—Y al parecer no lo creíste —Gruñó y echó su brazo hacia atrás y antes de que siquiera Scorpius se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, el puño de James Potter se incrustó en su cara.

—¡Rayos, James! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Escuchó el rugido de Hugo mientras él caía sobre el césped— ¡Nunca quedamos en que lo golpearías, solo era dejarle claro el asunto!

—Sí, pero él me irritó.

—Tú nunca te irritas —Contestó Hugo seriamente.

—No, pero él lo logró. Además, él es el culpable de que Rose lleve una semana llorando, no es como si fuera a dejar el asunto así como así.

—Pero él vino para arreglar el asunto. Vienes a eso ¿verdad? —Preguntó Hugo agachando la cabeza para esperar la respuesta de Scorpius.

—¡Por supuesto que vengo a eso! —Exclamó irritado mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de acomodarse la mandíbula— ¡¿A qué otra cosa crees que vendría?! ¡¿O acaso crees que me desvié de mi camino y terminé aquí por casualidad?! —Preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Veo que tiene carácter —James se cruzó de brazos y asintió con una sonrisa— Que bien, eso es lo que necesitará para cuando mi tío Ron se entere de que está aquí y del por qué.

James cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a alejarse para entrar a la casa.

—Lo siento amigo, James nunca es así, no sé lo que le pasa.

—No te preocupes —Le restó importancia Scorpius—, al fin y al cabo creo que lo merecía —Se encogió de hombros y dejó de tocarse la mandíbula, no dolía, aunque en algunas horas... bueno, ya se las arreglaría en unas horas, por el momento seguía empecinado en una sola cosa— Quiero ver a Rose —Insistió.

Hugo asintió y empezó a caminar delante de él.

Scorpius empezó a caminar, pero recordando a Malorie volteó para ver a su hermana en brazos de Albus, al parecer se arreglaban las cosas entre ellos muy pronto.

Siguió a Hugo hasta cruzar una puerta corrediza de cristal y así entrar a la casa. Era una pequeña, pero elegante sala de visitas.

James estaba acostado en uno de los sillones grandes y al percibir la presencia de ellos se apoyó sobre sus codos para levantar la cabeza.

—¿Ya le dijiste lo que quedamos?

—Creo que fue mas que suficiente el golpe que le diste —Gruñó Hugo e ignoró a su primo.

—Vamos primo, no te enojes.

La sonrisa socarrona de James era mas de lo que Scorpius podía soportar. Gruñó como lo había hecho Hugo antes y se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que él no te lo dirá porque a pesar de todo cree que eres la mejor opción para Rose, pero yo aun no te conozco así que... —Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Cuando volvió a clavar su mirada en Scorpius le provocó escalofríos— Esa chica es mi prima favorita, y te estamos dando la oportunidad de resarcir el daño que hiciste; si no te perdona será mejor que te alejes, y si lo hace y vuelves a hacerla sufrir no querrás que yo lo sepa, muchacho.

Y sin mas volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón.

Scorpius bufó y estuvo tentado, muy tentado, a arreglar el asunto con James Potter antes que hacerlo con Rose.

—¿Qué esperan? —Preguntó James sin abrir los ojos— ¿Que mi tío los encuentre mientras suben las escaleras?

Scorpius apretó los labios. ¿Esa abría sido una amenaza? No estaba seguro, pero empezaba a odiar a James Potter, era tan condenadamente fácil...

—Está en el despacho y nunca se sabe cuando vaya a salir —Agregó encogiéndose de hombros— Será mejor que suban.

Scorpius estaba por caminar hacia donde estaba James y dejarle bien claro que el que lo encontrara Ron Weasley no lo atemorizaba para nada, como tampoco él lo hacía. Pero Hugo no se lo permitió al jalarlo por el brazo y obligarlo a que lo siguiera.

No tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo, aunque no es como si él no quisiera hacerlo, necesitaba llegar donde Rose enseguida.

Subieron de prisa las escaleras y pasaron por dos puertas antes de que Hugo se detuvieras.

—Es aquí —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar sobre sus pasos.

Scorpius estaba nervioso y sí, asustado, también, pero sobre todo estaba esperanzado, o por lo menos quería estarlo. Rose debía perdonarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Tomó entre su mano el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar.

La puerta abriéndose no hizo ningún ruido y tras entrar temblando la cerró.

Su vista la clavó sobre el menudo cuerpo de Rose que estaba siendo arropado por Lily y no notó absolutamente nada mas de esa habitación. Se acercó un par de pasos mas a ella y se le encogió el corazón al observar que lo que había dicho James sobre que se la había pasado llorando no había sido una mentira como él lo creyó antes.

Los ojos de Rose estaban hinchados y su cabello revuelto caía desparramado por la almohada. Estaba al pie de la cama de Rose cuando Lily se dio la vuelta y se percató de su presencia.

Primero se quedó sorprendida, luego horrorizada y por último terminó teniendo la misma furia desgarradora que le había mostrado su hermano James antes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó acercándose a él.

—¿A ti que te parece? —Respondió sin quitar su mirada de Rose.

—Me refiero a su cuarto, no se suponía que debías entrar aquí.

—Hugo me dejó entrar —Explicó sin expresión alguna en su cara.

—Pues tendrá que aclararme cómo se le ocurrió hacer semejante cosa, ¿qué no se da cuenta de que...? —Dejó de hablar y le puso mas atención a la cara de Scorpius— Y a ti, ¿qué te pasó? —Preguntó estando tan cerca de él y haciendo una mueca horrorizada al ver mas específicamente su cara.

Scorpius adivinó qué era lo que veía Lily y se tocó el labio. Ya antes había empezada a doler, pero no se había percatado de que sangraba, no hasta que vio la sangre en sus dedos.

—Pregúntale a tu hermano —Fue todo lo que respondió.

—¿Albus?

—James —Aclaró.

—Ese... —Ahogó sus palabras y se dirigió a la puerta; mientras caminaba con prisas masculló varias maldiciones dedicadas a hombres en general, pero a dos en particular sobre lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser.

Scorpius se divirtió un poco con el temperamento de Lily y deseo que Hugo y James sufrieran ante ella.

—Malfoy… —Lily lo llamó desde la puerta y él volteó por encima de su hombro para indicarle que la escuchaba. Ella estaba de espaldas a él y con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta— No vuelvas a hacerla sufrir, por favor.

Al parecer si había una persona decente entre todos esa familia de bárbaros que se dictaba solo por amenazas.

—O si no te haré un mocomurcielago que dure toda tu vida —Lily volteó por sobre su hombro y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que le dio mas miedo a Scorpius que las advertencias de James.

Bien, tal vez las amenazas si eran de familia.

Sonrió suavemente ante eso y se juró no volver a hacerla sufrir, puesto que al parecer si ella sufría él lo hacía desde todos los ángulos. Por sí mismo y gracias a toda la familia Weasley, agregándose a ella la familia Potter, claro.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se acercó lentamente a Rose. Se sentó suavemente en el borde de la cama para no despertarla y quitó varios mechones revoltosos que se negaban a dejar su cara en paz.

Su lenta respiración hacía subir y bajar su pecho rítmicamente y sus delicados labios se abrían solo un poco. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave rubor y las marcas de sus lágrimas todavía las llenaban.

Apretó los labios y nuevas lágrimas pujaron por salir de sus ojos.

—Ya no quiero llorar, Lily —Susurró humedeciendo sus labios.

Scorpius se sobresaltó, no pensó que estuviera despierta. Bueno, Lily nunca dijo que ella estuviera dormida, él solo lo supuso.

Se mordió los labios y respiró profundamente.

—Ya no mas —Sentenció limpiando sus mejillas.

Scorpius ya había retirado su mano para cuando ella abrió los ojos.

Primero se quedó paralizada abriendo y cerrando los ojos una y otra vez sin creer realmente quien estaba frente a él.

—No soy una ilusión, Rose —Aclaró Scorpius antes de que Rose rodara sobre la cama alejándose de él y se pusiera de pie pero al otro extremo de donde estaba él, dejando la cama entre ellos.

—¿Qué... Cómo... Por qué...? —Finalizó en una súplica con sus ojos escociendo por el llanto.

—Tal vez deberías intentar hacer una pregunta a la vez para poder hacerla completa, pero trataré de adivinar lo que quieres saber —Empezó a hablar con tal seguridad en su voz, aunque para nada en su interior— ¿Qué hago aquí? Vine a verte. ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Malorie, tu hermano y tus primos ayudaros. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Hizo una pausa y suspiró— Bueno, creo que eso es mas complicado que lo anterior.

Trató de rodear la cama para llegar junto a ella, pero Rose se subió a la cama antes de que él siquiera llegara al poste de la cama. Bien, al parecer quedó comprendido que no lo quería tener cerca.

Sacó dramáticamente el aire que llevaba conteniendo.

—Podría empezar con decir que estoy aquí porque no quisiste responder a ninguna de mis cartas y yo necesitaba verte, te lo dije —Le recordó con la mirada clavada sobre la de ella algunas cabezas mas arriba de él por estar de pie sobre la cama.

—Aun no es la hora —Inquirió Rose.

—Sí, bueno, Malorie me hizo ver que tú probablemente no me habrías querido recibir y tuve que venir antes con alguna que otra ayuda para que no escaparas.

—Yo no habría hecho eso —Negó con toda la dignidad Weasley que pudo y sintiéndose ofendida.

—Nunca está de mas ser precavido —Fue toda su respuesta altanera.

—¿A qué viniste, Malfoy? —Preguntó sentándose en el centro de la cama y abrazando una vieja quaffle.

Scorpius bufó ante la utilización de su apellido en sus labios. Hacía meses que ella no lo usaba y no era para nada una buena señal que empezara ahora.

—A aclara algunas cosas contigo, Weasley —Utilizó también su apellido, pero no en el tono que ella había utilizado, sino mas bien restándole importancia y dejándolo de lado.

—¿Qué cosas? —Espetó.

—Tú sabes perfectamente qué cosas —La insinuación de su mirada la utilizó de recordatorio y Rose no pudo hacerse la desentendida y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Ella lo recordaba, claro que lo hacía.

Rose cerró los ojos y empezó a negar una y otra vez. Su cara se elevaba y su mentón sobresalía con orgullo.

—No, no lo recuerdo —Respondió al fin dejando de mover su cabeza— tú me pediste que lo olvidara, ¿o acaso olvidaste lo que me pediste? —Sonrió de medio lado y arrugó el entrecejo, lo quería hacer sufrir, y lo estaba logrando.

—No, no lo he olvidado —Agachó la cabeza y suspiró— y lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué que pides perdón? ¿Por haberme besado? ¿Por haberme humillado? ¿Por haberme dicho...? —Se le quebró la voz y cerró con fuerza los ojos antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaras.

—Rose... yo...

—No, olvídalo —Abrió los ojos—, no quiero saber la razón de tu disculpas.

—¿Eh? —Scorpius estaba desconcertado.

—La última vez que me dijiste por qué te disculpabas las cosas salieron mal.

—Rose...

—No quiero escucharte, Scorpius.

—Rose...

—Dije que no —Lo interrumpió de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pues tendrás que escucharme! ¡Maldita sea! —Vociferó empuñando sus manos.

—Sé exactamente a qué viniste Scorpius.

Él se quedó quieto. Ella no podía saber a qué había ido, aun no había dicho o hecho nada que evidenciaran la verdadera razón.

—Y tal vez podamos seguir siendo amigos, pero primero necesito tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas.

¿Amigos? ¿Amigos? ¡¿Amigos?! ¿De dónde rayos sacaba eso?

Rose evitaba su mirada. Volteaba la cara y observaba hacia la pared, hacia los montones de libros que la llenaban.

Respiró profundamente, su genio explosivo le echaría a perder lo que llevaba planeado.

—¿Amigos? ¿Crees que vine aquí porque quiero que volvamos a hacer… _amigos_?

—Es lo que me pediste en la heladería, ¿no? Dijiste que éramos amigos y que por eso había que olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Si no es así —Clavó su mirada en la de Scorpius—, ¿a qué habrías venido?

Su maldita bocota seguía sirviéndole para nada. Lo arruinó una vez y esas palabras seguían arruinándolo de nuevo.

Aunque...

Si ella pensaba seguir siendo amigo de él a pesar de todo, ¿sería que no lo quería de la misma forma en que él la quería a ella?

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría calló sobre él. Ni una sola vez se había puesto a pensar que ella no lo quisiera de la misma manera. Solo lo dio por sentado, pero, ¿y si no era así? ¿qué iba a hacer?

Él la quería y eso estaba mas que seguro para él, pero ella, ¿qué haría para que ella lo quisiera?

Enamorarla, claro estaba.

Sonrió con sutileza sintiendo que el frío abandonaba su cuerpo y empezaba a estar de nuevo calmado.

—¿Amigos? —Repitió él suavemente y Rose asintió quitando la vista de él y sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente.

¡Amigos, patrañas! Él lo sintió cuando la besó hacía días, ella también lo había sentido, ella también había participado y también lo había querido. Así que patrañas con lo de ser amigos.

Era un Malfoy y estaba ahí a jugársela por todo.

—Rose... —Susurró y lentamente rodeo la cama hasta quedar a su lado, pero aun a una distancia considerable— ¿Y si yo no quiero ser tu amigo?

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas mas pronto de lo que él imaginaba fuera posible.

—Pues entonces no tengo idea de qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy.

De nuevo el uso despectivo de su nombre. Aunque tal vez esta vez si se lo merecía por no ser más explícito en sus palabras.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió tratando de que ella lo hiciera puesto que no lo había hecho ni una sola vez desde que él entró.

—Creo que no me expresé bien —Se disculpó— Lo que quise decir es que no quiero ser solamente tu amigo, Rose.

—¿A qué... —Tartamudeó y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama acercándose un poco a donde estaba él— a qué te refieres?

—A lo que creo que te imaginas —Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se acercó a ella.

Dios, incluso con sus mejillas chorreadas por las lágrimas, su cabello revuelto, su cara pálida, su ropa de dormir, incluso estando en una deplorable situación ella simplemente parecía hermosa.

Sus ojos brillaban, su cuerpo solo marcaba la sensualidad que cubría esa ropa, su cabello revoltoso... bueno con su cabello no podía hacerse nada mas, pero sus labios dejaban todo lo demás de lado. No recordaba ya hacía cuando los beso por primera y única vez, pero si recordaba que llevaba deseándolos muchísimo tiempo antes de eso.

—¿Y qué crees que me imagino?

Scorpius se acercó un poco mas a Rose y sonrió. Ella no iba a decir ni una sola palabra que aclarar eso y él estaba temeroso de decirlo. ¡Vaya par!

Se acercó tanto a ella que consiguió acariciar su mejilla. Rose cerró los ojos y dejó descansar su mejilla en la palma de él. Él sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Ese simple movimiento derrochó una sensualidad que no había visto antes de ese día en ella. O tal vez era por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Mejor no pensar en el lugar puesto que lo hacía pensar estupideces que nada tenían que ver con la razón de su visita, o intromisión, mas bien.

—Rose... —Susurró y ella abrió los ojos esperanzada. ¿Cómo no? Él estaba en las mismas— No lamento nada de lo que pasó en nuestra cita, nada —Le aseguró y se acercó un poquitín mas.

—¿Cita? —Repitió ella confundida.

—Bueno, Rose, creo que los dos somos lo bastante inteligentes como para darnos cuenta de que lo que tuvimos fue una cita.

Las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaron de vergüenza y Scorpius lo único que pudo pensar es en que se veía adorable.

—No sé la inteligencia de la que tú puedas ser poseedor, pero yo me di cuenta desde que la planeaste.

—Seguro... —Se burló sin creer.

—Claro que sí me di cuenta, que no quisiera creerlo era algo muy diferente.

—¿Por qué no quisiste creerlo?

—Ah, pues porque... —Se calló a media frase y agachó la mirada— ¿qué es lo que no lamentas?

Preguntó para regresar a un terreno mas seguro, para ella. Pero para él era lo mejor, pues esa era la línea en la que estaba buscando seguir hablando.

—Eso, nuestra cita, lo que pasó en ella, no lamento nada de lo que pasó.

—¿Te refieres a antes del beso, no es así?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó irritado.

—Porque me pediste que lo demás lo olvidáramos, así que si no lamentas nada de lo que "paso" y lo que "paso" fue todo antes del beso, pues...

—Calla, niña boba —Puso un dedo sobre los labios de Rose y sonrió. Ella apartó la mirada y sus mejillas adquirieron de nuevo un rubor.

Al parecer era el día de los rubores, no paraba de hacerlos.

—Cuando me refiero a todo, digo a todo. La película, las discusiones, el paseo, las discusiones, el helados, las discusiones, mis celos, las discusiones, el beso —Hizo una pausa para ver como las mejillas de Rose enrojecían ante el recuerdo. No esperaba que sucediera, pero lo deseo y ahí estaba—, las demás discusiones. Solo hay algo que lamento.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó de inmediato.

—Él que te hayas ido tan deprisa y que yo haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta de una cosita —Sus narices se rosaron y el aliento de Rose al hablar cayó sobre los labios de él.

—¿De qué... de qué... te diste cuenta?

—Cuando te respondí que te besé solo porque eras una chica y estabas ahí...

Rose se enfadó antes ese recordatorio y trató de alejarse de él de inmediato, pero un fuerte brazo se aferró a su cintura y la obligó a quedarse justo donde estaba.

—Suéltame, Malfoy —Exigió.

—Ah, no, tienes que escuchar esto último.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—No te soltaré.

—Si no te estoy pidiendo permiso, puedo golpearte.

—No creo que duela mas que un golpe de James; pero inténtalo, veamos qué sucede. Yo estoy resuelto a no soltarte.

—¿Qué tiene que ver James en esto?

—¡Maldición! —Se enfureció y la apretó mas contra él hasta que sus caras quedaron completamente una sobre la otra— ¡Deja de estar preguntando lo que no es y déjame terminar de hablar de una maldita vez!

El enfado en los ojos de Scorpius podría haber hecho inclinarse a cualquier poderoso y orgulloso hombre, pero Rose conocía demasiado bien esa mirada como para que le provocara algo.

—Haz lo que quieras —Le espetó volteando la cara.

—¡Pues entonces voz a hacer lo que se me de la gana!

Tomó la cara de Rose entre sus manos y la acercó a él hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella de una manera furiosa, atacando lo que reclamaba como suyo.

Sus labios la besaron con una pasión desbordada. Su furia se incrementaba hasta hacerlo perder la razón. Pero en cuanto sintió los labios de Rose moviéndose bajo los suyos la ira se calmó y recordó exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y se dio cuenta que así no era como quería hacerlo.

Disminuyo su locura y pasión y empezó a tocar los suaves labios de Rose con delicadeza y sensualidad. Sus manos dejaron sus mejillas y se aferraron a la cintura de Rose para dejarla muy cerca de él. Lo máximo posible.

Las manos de Rose se aferraron a su cuello haciendo el intento de mantenerlos mas cerca de lo que ya estaban y eso le robó una sonrisa aun mientras la besaba y sintió los labios de Rose abrirse en una sonrisa también.

La besó suavemente una vez mas antes de separarse solo lo suficiente para hablar de nuevo.

—Cuando te respondí que te besé solo porque eras una chica y estabas ahí... Y esta vez no me interrumpas —Le advirtió viendo la intención en sus ojos— La realidad es que eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirte, sin embargo no era para nada la verdad. Lo que debí decirte, lo que en verdad sentía era... —Acarició suavemente su mejilla y quitó nuevos cabellos rebeldes— que te besé porque eras la chica que yo quería que estuviera ahí, la única que deseaba que estuviera ahí.

Los labios de Rose formaron una nueva sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara y brillaba con luz propia. Se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo, suavemente.

Cuando se separó de él estuvo por decir algo, pero su mirada se clavo en la puerta antes de que su mirada se apagara y el terror inundara sus ojos y su cuerpo empezara a temblar.

—Papá... —Susurró.

Bueno, Scorpius también tenía miedo de voltear y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Pero su miedo debería de ser injustificado.

Bien, que Ron Weasley los estuviera viendo justo desde la puerta debía de ser justificado para que su corazón acelerara el pulso. Y que lo hiciera mientras pudiera puesto que estaba en el cuarto de la única hija de Ron Weasley, los dos solos, en la cama y besándose, ah, y él era un Malfoy y Ron Weasley lo odiaba.

Sí, que su corazón aprovechara a latir puesto que dejaría de hacerlo muy pronto.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Prometo... no mejor no prometo algo que no podría cumplir xD. en serio trataré de ponerme a trabajar y subir en cuanto sea posible. **

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	10. Chapter 10

******_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**mucho tiempo sin apareceme por aquí, ¿no es cierto?  
la verdad es que esto salió sin planear. La inspiracion llegó a mí para otro fic (uno que por cierto los invito a leer, mi primer James&Lily que creo les gustarí :D) y después me sentí llena de inspiración y dije, "bien, ahora qué hago" decidí que era momento ideal para escribir mis fics que ya parecían abandonados y que por ningun motivo era de esa manera.  
dejen les digo que durante todo el año abría el capitulo para ver si podía escribir, pero nunca me llegaron las palabras. hasta hoy. Sí, todo el capitulo lo escribí en el transcurso del día. Aunque agradezco eso a las vacaciones y a que no tengo otra cosa que hacer mas que ponerme en lo que mas me gusta. Osea escribir. **

**ya no los entretendré más. :D**

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

******

Capítulo 10

Su mirada se clavó en la de su padre; en el momento en que reaccionó supo lo que tenía que hacer inmediatamente. Se separó de Scorpius y bruscamente lo empujó para alejarlo de ella, estuvo a poco de terminar tirado en el piso.

Se bajó de la cama y se interpuso en el camino de la mirada que su padre tenía clavada sobre Scorpius. Sus ojos resplandecían de furia.

—Papá, no es lo que piensas —Dijo alargando una mano intentando detener la furia que escaparía de su padre en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué es lo que pienso, Rose?

No estaba segura de qué era lo que pensaba su padre, ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era lo que pensaba ella, de qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

—Yo… yo…

—Señor, déjeme explicarle —Intervino Scorpius al fin poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Rose.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación.

—Pero…

—No aquí —Sentenció y abrió la puerta por completo— A mi despacho —Dejó el espacio para que pudieran salir.

—Papá…

—Ahora.

No pudo decir nada ante ese tono de voz autoritario que no pegaba para nada con su padre, y que cuando utilizaba solo quería decir algo muy concreto: estaba verdaderamente enojado.

Suspiró mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Acababa de mantener una pelea con su padre tan solo unos cuantos minutos antes y ahora se iba a meter en otra aun mayor y tal vez con mayor repercusiones y por algo que aun no estaba segura de lo que significaba.

Buscó con su mirada la de Scorpius, veía el obvio temor en su mirada y no podía decir que no tuviera bases para presentar esa mirada; pero había algo más, algo que no era capaz de descifrar, parecía como si su mirada estuviera guardando un secreto, uno que ni siquiera quería compartir con ella.

Sintió la mirada de su padre sobre su nuca y supo que no era al momento de tratar de descifrar sus dudas. Alargó la mano para ofrecérsela a Scorpius y tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice tratando de que sus ojos dijeran que todo estaría bien lo incitó a no perder tiempo en tomarla. Sintió la calidez de la otra mano en la suya y jalando lo más fuerte que podía lo sacó de inmediato de su cuarto.

Bajó la escalera lo más aprisa posible tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo a solas con Scorpius. Cuando cruzó las puertas del despacho de su padre las cerró inmediatamente tras de sí y para darles unos segundos más echó el seguro.

—Escúchame, tienes que irte, ya —Decretó aun nerviosa. Su padre podía entrar en cualquier momento.

—Pero Rose…

—¿Cómo llegaste?

—Me Aparecí.

—¿Te…? —Nadie podía aparecerse en su casa a menos que su padre lo autorizara— ¿Cómo te apareciste?

—La verdad no lo entiendo muy bien, pero creo que las moléculas del cuerpo ante una vibración que creamos con el pensamiento…

—No pregunté cómo se aparece un mago, sino cómo te apareciste aquí, en mi casa.

Una sonrisa burlona llenó sus labios.

—Lo cierto es que sospeché que te referías a eso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

—Necesito que te relajes y pienses que todo va a salir bien.

Con tan solo esas simples palabras ella explotó.

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo esas estupideces. ¿Sabes lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Llegas a comprender siquiera un poco de lo que pasó? —Estaba furiosa, bien podía empezar a salirle humo por la nariz—. Mi padre, oh señor omnipotente y también protector hasta un punto inconcebible, acaba de ver como una de las personas que más detesta estaba besando a su única hija, a su primera hija, a su "bebé"

Se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza.

—Así que… ¿estamos jodidos, ah? —Preguntó Scorpius.

—Mas que jodidos, estamos muertos.

—¿No puedes ser un poquitín positiva y pensar que podemos salir ilesos con mas partes de nuestro cuerpo de las que crees?

—Ese es un bonito pensamientos, pero…

Tuvo que callar a media frase, la manija de la puerta empezaba a dar vuelta tratando de abrirse. Gracias al cielo que había puesto seguro.

—Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? Desaparece.

—¿Qué?

—Vete.

—¿Cómo quieres que me vaya?

—Tal como llegaste.

Una sonrisa de disculpa se instaló en sus labios.

—No puedo.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque como bien sabes hay todo un sistema de protección en tu casa. Albus y Hugo solo fueron capaces de quitarlo por un periodo corto de tiempo para traerme aquí. Si deseas que Desaparezca tenemos que pedirle permiso a tu padre.

Se hundió más en el sillón. Eso era genial, simplemente genial.

—Rose, abre la puerta.

Se puso de pie y a regañadientes fue hasta la puerta y quitó el seguro, un segundo después la puerta empezaba a abrirse lentamente. Agradecía enormemente que no le faltara aceite, sino eso sería realmente escabroso.

En cuanto entró su padre sintió todo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. Agachó la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano. Un minuto después sintió la mano de Scorpius sobre la de ella. Una parte de sí misma se tuvo que alegrar por sentir ese pedacito de apoyo que le otorgaba un poco de esperanza.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su padre que no la veía a ella, veía a Scorpius quien también se enfrentaba a él de la misma manera. Ese sería un duelo de titanes. Uno por el cual ella no querría ser la culpable.

—Papá…

—Rose, déjanos.

¿Qué?

Un momento, haber, de nuevo.

¿Qué?

—¿Papá?

—Fuera Rose.

Ella sin siquiera pensarlo sabía la respuesta.

—No.

Rompió el contacto visual con Scorpius para sostenerlo con ella.

—No te estaba preguntando si deseabas dejarnos, Rose. Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso y déjanos.

¿Su padre en verdad pensaba que le iba a hacer caso?

—No —Afirmó.

—Rose —La sueva voz de Scorpius se materializó entre la discusión—, hazle caso.

Si no le hacía caso a su padre, ¿Por qué demonios creería que le haría caso a él? Además de que lo que intentaba era salvarlo, ¿Qué no podía darse cuenta?

Un segundo después de que buscara su mirada para decirle lo que pensaba se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea.

Scorpius tenía una mirada tierna como pocas veces, con una sonrisa en sus labios que solo podían significar una frase "Por favor" Una que él nunca utilizaba, una que le estaba obsequiando a ella. Una mirada que ella no podía botar así como así.

—Rose —Repitió con ese único matiz de voz tan de él.

—Rose —Fue de su padre, y esta vez con una clara advertencia entre el medio del tono.

—¡Oh, está bien! Me voy —Se detuvo justo en el resquicio de la puerta y con una mirada de advertencia se dio la vuelta y los apuntó con el dedo—, pero si alguno de ustedes lastima al otro nunca, nunca, nunca, se lo perdonaré.

Y entonces salió, cerró la puerta con un portazo y tan pronto le fue posible corrió.

—¿Dónde está mamá, Hugo? —Preguntó a su hermano, quien estaba en la sala.

—No sé.

¡Demonios! ¡Ahora tendría que buscar por toda la casa!

—Creo que salió hace un rato.

¡Oh, no! Estaba pero que si bien jodida.

—¿Seguro?

—No.

—¡Hugo!

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? No es como si mamá me dijera todo lo que hace. Deberías llamarla al celular, seguro que lo tiene con ella.

¡Tenía razón! Bien, ahora se daba cuanta por qué era importante tener un hermano menor. Alguna vez podrían tener alguna buena idea que a uno podría salvarle la vida.

Ahora bien, ¿dónde estaba el maldito teléfono?

* * *

Ron Weasley no era como se lo había imaginado. Sí era todo presencia, con ese cabello rojo como el de Rose y esas pecas bañando su cara, con esa nariz tal cual copia de Hugo y esa mirada azul penetrante tal cual su hijo, pero aun y con todos los rasgos que veía de sus amigos en él no es lo que había esperado. Y es que claro, siendo sincero, esperaba un dragón aventando fuego por la boca, algo mas… "normal" dadas las circunstancias. No todos los días se encuentra uno a su hija besándose con un completo extraño además de un indeseado.

No, no esperaba el aura de tranquilidad que se despegaba por sus poros, ni la paciencia que tenía desde atrás del escritorio cuando lo observaba con esa penetrante mirada que tendía a estremecerlo, pero aun y con eso no decía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Tal vez esperando a que él diera el primer paso.

Algo aterrador. Pero bien, si él quería que fuera así, así sería.

—Señor…

—Shhh —Lo mandó callar mientras observaba detenidamente la puerta—. Aun no.

¿Aun no qué?

—Pero señor…

—Shhh —Repitió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta de madera por la cual había entrado.

Se acercó tan sigilosamente como si esperara que algo sucediera y claro que sucedió cuando el señor Weasley estuvo a una distancia prudente y con un simple jalón la puerta se abrió de par en par tirando a un Hugo Weasley al suelo.

—¡Papá! ¿Por qué…?

—Tal vez esto te enseñe que es mejor seguir los modales que te enseñó tu madre y tu abuela. Ahora largo.

No alcanzaba a ver la expresión de Hugo pero bien podía adivinar que no estaba nada contento, pero no es cómo si su padre no tuviera razones para hablarle como lo hizo.

—Y no te atrevas a volver a escuchar; si te atrapo, te quitaré los videojuegos por un mes —La sentencia no pudo haber dado en lo mas hondo de Hugo. Quitarle los videojuegos, era como quitarle la entrada a la biblioteca a Rose.

Cerró la puerta y esta vez cuando el click del seguro se escuchó el señor Weasley convocó un hechizo insonorizador que le hizo tragar saliva. Sin duda alguna, no podría pedir ayuda llegado el momento.

—Bien, ahora sí ya podemos hablar.

Regresó con paso firme al escritorio.

—Lo más seguro es que dispongamos de poco tiempo para hablar. Hermione no debería de tardar en llegar.

Sabía que se refería a su esposa, pero, ¿eso qué tenía que ver?

Enarcó una ceja.

El señor Weasley sonrió.

—Conozco perfectamente a mis hijos. Cuando es Rose la que está del otro lado de la puerta y quien está dentro está en graves problemas corre a buscar a su madre, cuando es Hugo quien está fuera corre a pegarse a la puerta para ver qué escucha. Es fácil deducir sus actitudes.

Scorpius lo que le gustaría deducir era la tranquilidad que mostraba el señor Weasley.

—Siéntate, por favor —Pidió indicando un sillón que estaba justo frente a su escritorio. Así que así sería el asunto. Quería tenerlo a su alcance.

Como no estaba en posición de discutirlo dadas las circunstancias se puso de pie y caminó hasta su destino.

El señor Weasley fue tras su escritorio y sacando una botella de un pequeño estante la puso sobre el escritorio.

—¿Quieres? —Preguntó amablemente como si esa fuera una visita de cortesía.

Algo estaba tramando, seguro estaba envenenado.

—No, gracias —Una mirada recelosa se clavó en Scorpius que tragó saliva antes de agregar—, señor.

El señor Weasley se encogió de hombros y se sirvió en un vaso un poco de ese líquido que reconoció de inmediato. Siendo el mismo que había tomado hacía tan solo unas horas antes. Whisky.

Bastante extraño era que a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde el momento que dejó su casa hasta ese preciso instante se sentía como si siquiera hubiera pasado todo el mismo día.

Siendo lo peor la reacción del señor Weasley. Le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta el simple hecho de que ninguna advertencia o ninguna maldición hubieran salido aun de su boca. ¿Por qué no actuaba como todos le habían dicho que actuaría al encontrarlo en su casa?

—¿Señor, se siente bien? —Preguntó con el mayor tacto posible.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó derramando un poco de whisky sobre la alfombra—, ¡estoy espectacular!

Su reacción fue más de lo que pudo esperar. Observó el whisky, debía de tener alguna droga. Seguro que era eso.

Entonces, de pronto el señor Weasley lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Una droga?

Scorpius palideció. Él seguramente que no había leído sus pensamientos, ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?

—Sí —Respondió Ron Weasley clavando su mirada en Scorpius.

_No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no…_

Repitió tantas veces como pudo.

—Ya deja de hacer eso —Pidió sentándose frente a él y clavando su mirada—. No pienso leer más tu mente.

Él no estaba para nada seguro.

—Solo voy a contestar a tu pregunta.

Enarcó una ceja. ¿Cuál pregunta había hecho en toda esa _extraña_ conversación?

—Esto —Indicó su bebida— no tiene ninguna droga y tampoco es una bebida que aprecie siquiera un poco, pero presiento que es lo único que me está controlando de sacar mi varita y hacerte explotar en mil pedazos.

La advertencia salió tal cual comentario sin importancia. Pero vio la realidad en el agarre de ese vaso, en cómo se aferraba a él y cómo la otra mano de Ronald Weasley parecía estar deseando hacer otra cosa que no fuera cerrarse una y otra vez con tal fuerza que podía despedazas un hueso.

Tragó saliva. Antes de ese momento no había sentido temor de estar en una habitación solo con el papá de Rose. En ese momento lo que quería hacer era gritar por auxilio. Y entonces recordó que la habitación había sido insonorizada.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

¡El teléfono!

¿Dónde estaba el maldito teléfono?

Ya había revisado la cocina, la sala, el salón de juegos, la alberca, los baños, su habitación, la de su hermano… ¿Dónde se había metido ese teléfono?

¿Dónde, dónde, dónde…? Piensa Rose, piensa…

—¿Qué haces Rose? —Preguntó su madre a su espalda mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su cabeza tratando de pensar.

—Buscando el teléfono.

—¿El teléfono? ¿Por qué está toda la ropa sucia tirada?

Su última parada había sido la lavandería y había terminado por arrojarse a la ropa sucia. No fuera que su hermano lo hubiera lanzado ahí mientras jugaba. No es como si no hubiera pasado antes ya.

—Ya te lo dijo, estoy buscando el teléfono.

—¿Tan desesperadamente?

—Sí.

—¿Con quién necesitas hablar?

—Pues con… —Se detuvo a media frase cuando se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de a quién tenía enfrente— ¡Mamá!

—¿Sí?

—¡Eres tú!

Su madre se tocó la cara dramáticamente y partes de su cuerpo.

—Sí, la última vez que comprobé era yo.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Se arrojó a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó fuertemente— ¡Al fin te encontré!

—¿No estabas buscando el teléfono?

—Sí, para poder llamarte a tu celular.

—Pero si he estado en mi cuarto todo el tiempo, cariño.

Él único lugar que aun no había revisado. Genial.

Bien, ya eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era llevar a su mamá de inmediato al despacho.

—Vamos mamá, rápido —La tomó de la mano y la obligó a caminar hacia fuera del cuarto.

—¿A dónde?

—¡A salvar a Scorpius!

—¿A quién? —Preguntó confundida.

—A… —Se detuvo a media frase. Su madre no sabía nada. Nada de nada.

¡Demonios, demonios y mil veces demonios! Ahora tenía que explicárselo todo y perder valiosísimo tiempo.

—Scorpius Malfoy, mamá.

—Ah… —Suspiró—. Y… ¿Por qué precisamente lo vamos a salvar?

—¡Porque lo amo!

La declaración salió con tal ímpetu que su madre estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas. Pero ya no iba a ocultar eso. Nunca. Jamás. Lo amaba y si estaba en su poder que él la amara de igual manera lo iba a conseguir.

—¿Lo…?

—¡Sí, mamá!

—Oh, vaya… y… exactamente ¿Cuándo paso esto?

—Mamá te aseguro que este no es el momento exacto en el que deberíamos estar platicando de eso. Ahora lo que necesito es tu ayuda para salvarlo.

—¿Salvarlo? —Hizo una mueca—. Me siento totalmente perdida en esta conversación. ¿Hay algo que puedas decirme que me aclare esto?

—Mamá —Agarró la cara de su madre entre sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos—, Scorpius vino a hablar conmigo, llegó hasta mi cuarto y terminamos besándonos —Un sonrojo quiso invadir sus mejillas. Eso era vergonzoso, pero en ese momento no estaba para eso, así que se tranquilizó tanto como pudo— y en ese preciso momento mi papá entró a mi cuarto.

Un grito ahogado se atoró en la garganta de su madre quien solo se tapó la boca con su mano.

—Oh, no…

—Oh, sí. Y ahora mi padre tiene a Scorpius en el despacho y no permitió que me quedara. ¿Entiendes la situación?

—Tu padre lo va a querer matar.

—Más que eso, madre, va a querer hacerlo picadillo.

—Pero el prometió que… —Se soltó del agarre de Rose y le dio la espalda— que no iba a hacer nada si se aparecía aquí. Dijo que lo ignoraría, pero claro eso fue antes de verlo besándote. Y entonces eso no entra dentro de lo que prometió, entonces…

—¿De qué hablas mamá? —Interrumpió los pensamientos de su madre mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—De que tu padre ya me contó lo que le dijiste.

Rose ardió en furia.

—¿Entonces por qué me retienes aquí para que te cuente todo lo que ya sabes?

Su madre sonriendo mientras la observaba cálidamente. Como solo una madre podía hacerlo.

—Porque quería escucharlo de tus labios, hija, quería saber si algo que me dijo tu padre con tanta vehemencia era cierto.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Quiso saber. Aunque tenía ciertas sospechas. Bien pudo decir que Scorpius era un idiota, que solo la hacía sufrir, que se merecía morir antes de acercarse a ella, que…— ¿Qué te dijo, mamá? —Insistió. Necesitaba saber.

—Dijo… —Ahora fue su madre quien enmarcó la cara de ella entre sus manos— que realmente estabas enamorada de él.

El mundo entero se movió para Rose mientras repasaba esas palabras. ¿Su padre había dicho que ella estaba enamorada de Scorpius?

—Y no solo dijo eso, Rose —La sonrisa de su madre era risueña y llena de felicidad—, dijo que él sabía que en verdad, en verdad, tú lo amabas.

¿Cómo demonios su padre había sido capaz de llegar a ese pensamiento? Ella solo mencionó que estaba enamorada, pero… ¿Qué su padre lo creyera y que se lo dijera a su madre con tanta vehemencia? ¿En serio había pasado?

—Mamá… entonces… —Tragó saliva. Lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos— ¿Entonces entiendes por qué necesito tu ayuda para salvarlo?

—Sí, cariño, por supuesto que te entiendo.

Y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla se dispuso a emprender el camino hasta el despacho. Tenía que salvarlo. En verdad esperaba que su padre no hubiera arremetido contra Scorpius. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que nada hubiera pasado aun; si ese fuera el caso, los hechizos ya se escucharían por toda la casa.

Tanía que salvarlo. Tenía que lograr que toda la furia Weasley no cayera sobre él.

—Y… ¿cómo fue esta vez, Rose? —Preguntó su madre mientras iban caminando por el pasillo de la cocina.

—¿Cómo fue qué, mamá?

—El beso con Scorpius.

—¡Mamá! —Gimió y empezó a caminar más rápido, tan solo alcanzaba a escuchar la risa que soltó su madre. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el recuerdo.

Unos labios que marcaban, una esencia que hipnotizaba, unos brazos que se aferraban y un poder que bien podía apresarla para siempre y ella bien podía decidir quedarse junto a él.

Pero por supuesto que no le iba a decir eso a su madre.

* * *

—Entonces… —Tragó saliva—. Si no va a hacerme explotar, ¿qué es lo que planea hacer?

—Algo que jamás había hecho antes —Declaró con una mirada mortal clavada en Scorpius.

¿Acaso se pondría a practicar con él la magia oscura que no estaba permitida utilizar a los Aurores? ¿O era que iba a utilizar técnicas muggles para así no utilizar mágica, pero que aun así dolerían como mil demonios sobre él? ¿O tal vez…?

—Te voy a escuchar.

¡¿Qué?

Sacudió su cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado bien, y es que eso era lo que seguramente había pasado.

—¿Disculpe?

—Que te voy a escuchar.

—¿A escuchar?

—Sí —Entrelazó sus manos y se inclinó mas al escritorio. Más cerca de Scorpius—. La verdad es que yo prefiero golpear y después escuchar, pero contigo voy a hacer una pequeña concesión tan solo porque te atreviste a venir a mi casa aun y sabiendo de las consecuencias que podrías acarrear. ¿Por qué conocías las consecuencias, no es cierto?

¿Qué si las conocía? Hugo, Albus, Lily e incluso James se habían encargado de darle todas las advertencias necesarias.

—Sí.

—Bien, por eso te ganaste unos minutos de mi atención para escuchar la explicación que me vas a dar en cuanto a lo que acabo de ver en el cuarto de mi hija —Apretó los labios como si estuviera tratando de tragar ese recuerdo que perturbaba sus sentidos—. Así que… habla.

Scorpius se removió en su asiento. ¿Qué podía decirle? Mas bien, ¿cómo podía explicarle a alguien como Ronald Weasley que se está enamorado de su hija? Además… ¿Qué tanto sabría sobre todo? Lo cierto es que no parecía estar sorprendido de verlo ahí, tal vez enfurecido, pero sorprendido no.

—¿Usted… —Se aclaró la garganta—, usted esperaba mi llegada?

Ron tomó un largo trago de whisky y después hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de contestarle.

—Sí.

"¿Por qué?" Se preguntó Scorpius.

—Porque Rose me contó lo que había pasado.

Scorpius palideció. Él dijo que ya no iba a leerle la mente.

—No leí tu mente, niño —Dijo al verlo reaccionar—, pero que no lo haga no quiere decir que no puedo leer tu lenguaje corporal. Soy un auror. Me entrenaron para eso.

No se podía estar más nervioso ni siquiera si estuviera frente al primer ministro o frente a la mirada reprobatorio de su abuelo. Nada de eso le daba más temor que estar frente a Ron Weasley, frente a la persona que bien podía decidir que jamás en su vida podría acercarse nuevamente a Rose.

—Así que… ¿me explicarás por qué estás aquí?

—Yo… —Volvía al mismo terreno, ¿cómo explicárselo a él cuando aun siquiera se lo había dicho a Rose?

—Tu tiempo se agota, niño.

De nuevo llamándolo niño, si le hacía sentir mejor podía llamarlo cobarde a la cara y sería el mismo resultado. Gruñó entre dientes y clavó su mirada en Ronald Weasley.

—No soy ningún niño —Aseguró.

—Entonces no te comportes como uno y habla.

—¿Quiere que hable? —Preguntó sintiéndose furioso— pues bien voy a hablar. Hay una simple y sencilla razón por la que vine a su cara a pesar de lo que sabía iba a encontrar, a pesar de saber que no soy bien recibido entre estas paredes, a pesar de saber que probablemente usted lo que desea más que otra cosa es desgarrar mi cuerpo en pedacitos; hay solo una razón para el suicidio que he cometido este día al hablar con mi padre y después al atreverme a venir aquí —Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerlo. Bien podría morir por ello. Regresó su vista a su torturador—: estoy enamorado de su hija.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ron entre dientes.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué la amas?

¿Qué pregunta era esa?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Por qué estás enamorado de mi hija?

Scorpius parpadeó tantas veces como le era posible. ¿Qué diablos significaba esa pregunta? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta?

¿Cómo que por qué la amaba?

Ni siquiera sabía cómo contestar. Podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella por la maravillosa persona que era, por las veces en que necesito a alguien que estuviera a su lado simplemente junto a él y ella estuvo ahí, también podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella por lo hermosa que era, que se había enamorado por el calor que sus ojos le transmitían, por su sonrisa y lo que le hacía sentir, incluso podía decir que se había enamorado de ella porque era la única que le decía que era un imbécil y que se quedaba a demostrárselo.

Podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella porque fue inevitable.

Porque no podría haber sido de ninguna otra manera.

Porque no podía imaginarse no haciéndolo.

Sonrió. Nunca se había puesto a pensar, pero… esa era la realidad. La amaba simplemente porque no parecía haber otro camino en su vida, ella era su camino en la vida. Ella era el todo.

¡Oh, vaya! Un enorme descubrimiento para la simple edad de diecisiete años. Algunos se pasan toda una vida buscando a esa persona que va a significar el todo. Él la había encontrado y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello hasta que ya todo parecía haber sido demasiado tarde. Pero estaba dispuesto a rectificarlo. De inmediato.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió su futuro suegro.

_Suegro…_

Le daría un ataque a Ronald Weasley. Pero estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba mas al escritorio y clavaba su mirada en la de Ronald Weasley. Quería que escuchara atentamente sus palabras y que las creyera.

—La amo porque no parece haber ninguna otra razón por la que yo exista en este planeta. La amo porque no puedo imaginarme el mundo de otra manera. La amo simplemente porque… —Se encogió de hombros— no sé, no puedo imaginándome no habiéndome enamorado de ella.

—Una muy… —Carraspeó— emotiva respuesta.

—Yo opino que es bellísima —Una nueva voz se unió a ellos. Se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con una copia mayor de Rose pero con el pelo castaño parada justo en la entrada del despacho. Seguramente era la señora Hermione Weasley. Era muy hermosa con el cabello castaño llegándole a los hombros y unos ojos idénticos a los de su hija que parecían ser igual de luminosos y con la misma inteligencia que reflejaban los de su hija que en ese instante salió de detrás de su madre y clavó la mirada en él.

¿Habría escuchado sus palabras? Lo más probable era que la respuesta fuera sí.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, Hermione?

—Eh… Veníamos en plan de un rescate —Respondió Hermione entrando al despacho.

—¿Rescate?

—Pero parece ser que no es necesario ninguno.

El señor Weasley se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en su esposa.

—¿Por qué no tocaron a la puerta?

—Cariño, en el preciso momento en el que me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada y que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada pensamos lo peor y no puedes culparnos.

—Si yo cerré la puerta y puse en un hechizo sobre la habitación fue por algo. ¿no se te ocurrió que no quería que nos molestaran?

—Claro que se me ocurrió, cariño —Hermione ya estaba junto a su esposo y tenía las manos sobre su cara para quitar esas arrugas en el rostro—, pero no estaba segura de por qué no querías que los molestaran.

—¿Creíste que lo eliminaría?

—Mínimo.

—¿Te hice algo, muchacho?

Bien, había dejado de ser un niño.

Scorpius cortó la conexión de miradas que mantenía con Rose y volteó.

—No, señor.

—¿Lo ves?

—¿Entonces qué estaban haciendo?

—Estábamos hablando, Hermione, hablando.

—¿En serio?

—¿No confías en la promesa que te hice?

—Confío en las promesas que me haces cuando estás en tus cinco sentidos —Volteó a ver tanto a Scorpius y a Rose—. Dadas las circunstancias en las que te encontrabas, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarías. Pero me alegra mucho tu actitud —Y para corroborar sus palabras le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

Por un momento las defensas de Ronald Weasley se desquebrajaron y su mirada dejó de ser acusadora y dejó de tener esa mortal advertencia para tan solo regalarle a su esposa una tierna mirada y una cálida sonrisa.

—Ya no soy un adolescente, cariño —Acarició su mejilla.

—Algunas veces sí que lo eres —Sonrió y con esa sonrisa le recordó perfectamente a Rose cuando le sonreía a él—, pero no te preocupes, eso me encanta.

Se perdieron en si mirada y Scorpius se sentía como si estuviera en un lugar y en un momento en el que ellos desearían tener privacidad. Dirigió su mirada para otro lado. Buscando evitar a los señores Weasley y fue cuando se topó de nuevo con la mirada de Rose. Estaba clavada sobre él, sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par y una delicada sonrisa, casi imperceptible se formaba en sus labios.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos —Volteó de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada de la señora Weasley clavada en ellos de una manera tierna y comprensiva. Por otro lado el señor Weasley con los labios fruncidos y una mirada de advertencia.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro.

—Y yo digo que sí —Jaló a su esposo obligándolo a salir de detrás del escritorio.

—Creo que son ustedes las que deberían salir, yo aun no termino de hablar con él.

—Pues tendrás que dar esta plática por concluida ó continuarla en otro momento, ahora ellos son los que necesitan hablar.

Scorpius estaba seguro de que escuchó salir unas cuantas maldiciones de parte de Ron, pero no quiso prestarle atención.

—Suerte —Dijo la señora Weasley cuando pasó a su lado.

—No me agradas —Fue lo que dijo él señor Weasley deteniéndose junto a él— y tal vez nunca lo hagas, pero eso no va a influir en que desee la felicidad de mi hija y si eso eres tu bienvenido seas —Se acercó hasta que su voz se convirtió en un simple susurró para sus oídos—, pero en el momento en que le hagas daño habrás deseado siquiera haber nacido.

Tragó saliva, pero estaba seguro de que si algún día se atrevía a dañar de nuevo a Rose bien se merecería cualquier cosa que fuera a provocarle Ronald Weasley y toda su familia.

Los vio llegar hasta su hija y Ron se acercó a su hija para decirle algo al oído que la hizo sonreír. Después, dándole un beso cada quien se dispusieron a salir, pero antes de hacerlo Ron regresó sobre sus pasos.

—A propósito. ¿Dijiste que hablaste con tu padre antes de venir aquí? —No recordaba muy bien en qué momento habían salido esas palabras, pero probablemente si lo hiciera. Asintió— ¿Lo dijiste en serio? —Volvió a asentir— ¿Cómo reaccionó?

Scorpius sonrió. Sería un tanto difícil el explicar la reacción de su padre, más porque él mismo difícilmente se la podía explicar.

—Ya déjalos, Ron.

—¡Pero Hermione! ¡Quiero saber!

—Te enterarás después —Y con esa declaración la puerta se cerró por completo.

Tragó saliva y fijó su mirada en Rose. Estaban solos, de nuevo. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien. Estaba dispuesto a que ella entendiera por qué había llegado hasta ahí y por qué no iba a permitir que ella lo echara.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarle clara una cosa.

La amaba.

Como nadie.

Y no iba a permitir que las tonterías que dijera un día en medio de tanta confusión los alejaran de la felicidad que estar juntos representaba.

Rose caminó hacia él lentamente temerosa de cada paso que daba.

—¿Es cierto, Scorpius? —Preguntó. Su voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que dijiste.

El espacio entre ellos quedó reducido a tan solo un paso de distancia.

—¿En verdad me amas? —Preguntó con una inocencia y con una preocupación tan genuina que derrotó sus miedos de expresarse ante ella como lo deseaba.

Rompió el espacio entre ellos y atrapando su cara entre sus manos la besó.

_...Continuará..._

* * *

**¿que les pareció? merece un comentario?  
espero que sí...**

**tengo que ser sincera. creo que si no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo jamás hubiera escrito tal como lo hice, y dejenme decirles que me encantó cómo quedó, ¿a ustedes?**

**les aseguro que en estas vacaciones terminaré este fic. es mi propósito y empecé bien, ¿no?**

**quiero agradecer enormemente a todas aquellas personas que a pesar del tiempo se pasaron por mi fic a leerlo y dejarme un review, creo que en parte eso me alentó a continuar esta historia que no le falta mucho para llegar a su fin...**

**miles de gracias, en verdad :D**

**besos!  
y nos veremos pronto :D**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	11. Chapter 11

**__****Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Para gran alegría suya yo solo juego un poco con los personajes :)**

**tal vez lo mas probable es que tenga orrores de ortografia y de dedaso orrible, pero eso pueden atribuirlo a que está recien salido y ni tiempo de darle una revisada, pero o lo reviso o lo subo, porque ya me están llamando para ir a dormir, y preferí subirlo y creo que todos los que aun siguen un poco esta historia estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que tomé la mejor decisión (:**

**así que...**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

—¿En verdad me amas? —Preguntó Rose. Era algo que necesitaba hacer. Verlo a los ojos mientras le contestaba y saber con seguridad que era real, que todo eso en verdad le estaba pasando a ella.

Scorpius se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Sintió sus manos enmarcando su rostro y como antes la besó, aunque esta vez fue diferente, fue maravilloso y fue sumamente mejor.

Sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los de ella y sus manos la apretaban contra él como si no quisiera soltarla. Jamás. Era una sensación increíble. Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo que creería posible y muy dentro de ella sabía lo que Scorpius le quería decir con esa caricia lenta y cálida que empezaba en sus labios, pero se extendía a todo su cuerpo.

_Te amo__._

Él en verdad la amaba. Y ni siquiera hacía falta que tratara de demostrárselo con ese beso. Toda la travesía que había pasado tan solo para hablar con ella le había dado las primeras pistas y después el hablar con su papá. ¡Dios! Bien podría haber muerto durante el proceso, pero aun así lo hizo. Habló con Ronald Weasley, temido auror y aun mas atemorizante padre.

Tal vez él no había dicho las palabras adecuadas, pero sí que había hecho las acciones precisas.

Sus brazos aprisionaron su cintura y la acercaron más a él. Rose estaba feliz, no podía creer que tanta felicidad pudiera caber dentro de su corazón, pero lo lograría. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Scorpius y lo obligó a profundizar el beso y entonces todo se desató.

Una pasión y una furia como la que había sentido en su cuarto volvieron a llenarla. Los labios de Scorpius reclamaban todo y ella no iba a evitarlo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y chocaban a un ritmo tan frenético que le estaban quitando el aliento, pero no importaba. De hecho nada importaba más que al fin tener a Scorpius así con ella.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Rose vio tal sinceridad en la mirada de Scorpius que no supo por qué demonios no lo había visto antes. O tal vez era que no había puesto verdadera atención.

Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—En verdad me amas, ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó sonriendo.

Un brillo malicioso iluminó los ojos de Scorpius.

—Si aun no te ha quedado claro por mí no hay problema de volver a repetirlo —Y volvió a besarla, tan solo fue una ligera caricia en sus labios.

—Por mí no hay problema de que trates de convencerme todas las veces que quieras —Lo abrazó fuertemente escondiendo su cara en su pecho sintiendo la cara de Scorpius en su cabello y sus brazos aferrándose más a su cintura.

Era una sensación maravillosa. Llena de seguridad, de confort, de felicidad. Incluso el aire parecía haber cambiado, toda su vida parecía ser otra. Y ella podría convertirse en una romántica empedernida en ese momento y decir que las aves cantaban y que todo el mundo se veía color de rosa por el simple hecho de que él estaba ahí con ella.

Pero ese no era su estilo. No era de las que iban a empezar a hacer corazones por todas partes con su nombre y el de él y que se quedaría en las nubes pensando cada día en él. No, no era estúpida. Además, para qué conformarse con pensar en él cuando fácilmente podría tenerlo junto a ella.

Y ella lo quería a su lado siempre.

Una sutil risa junto a su oído le hizo estremecerse.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó separándose de Scorpius para verlo a la cara y comprobar que en verdad estaba riéndose.

—Que me acabo de dar cuenta que esta es la primera vez desde hace ya algunas horas en la que no debo preocuparme de que alguien vaya a saltar y querer matarme.

Sonrió, en verdad que las últimas horas habían sido cardiacas. Mas para él, tenía que admitirlo, aun y con eso se atrevió a ir hasta su casa para enfrentar a la furia Weasley. Si eso no era demostrarle cuánto en realidad la amaba es que era en verdad idiota. Y ella no era para nada eso.

—Tal vez no te van a querer matar, pero si seguimos solos por más tiempo mi padre sí que va a querer despellejarte.

—Pero…

—La privacidad —Cortó Rose— fue concedida por mi madre que sabía la necesitábamos, pero ten por seguro que mi padre está en la sala esperando a ver a qué hora salimos de aquí.

—¿Entonces es hora de salir, no?

Rose soltó una risita por la cara de fastidio de Scorpius.

—Me temo que sí —Enmarcó su cara y lo obligó a bajarla para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando trató de separarse unas manos sobre su cintura se lo impidieron.

—Así que… ¿así será ahora?

—Si a ti no te molesta…

—No, no lo hace —Respondió con su cara tan cerca de la de ella que podía fácilmente sentir su respiración en su mejilla.

En ese momento, supo que su futuro sería muy diferente y que una revolución en sus familias se desataría, pero no le importó, no sabiendo que él estaba ahora junto a ella.

Pensando en las familias…

—Scorpius —Lo llamó suavemente separándose de él tratando de verlo directamente a los ojos—, ¿en verdad hablaste con tu padre sobre lo que ibas a hacer hoy?

Una sutil sonrisa enmarcó sus labios.

—Sí —Fue su suave respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó? —Demandó saber.

—Es una larga e interesante historia —Aseguró— y bastante larga para contártela estando de pie —Entrelazó sus manos y la llevó hasta el sofá.

Fue entonces cuando Rose escuchó la historia mas descabellada que podía ser posible escuchar teniendo como protagonista a Draco Malfoy.

—¿En verdad tu padre no se puso a gritar? —Preguntó Rose totalmente incrédula— ¿estás seguro de que era en verdad tu padre y no una persona haciéndose pasar por él o algo así?

—Te aseguro que era él —Confirmó— y también te aseguro que yo estuve aun más sorprendido que tú.

—Vaya…

Ciertamente no tenía las palabras para poder expresar todo el mar de confusiones que se estaban desarrollando dentro de su cabeza. ¿Draco Malfoy contento por el hecho de que fueran amigos? ¿Incluso feliz? No sonaba para nada a la persona de la que había escuchado a lo largo de los años.

—¿Estas segurísimo que no estaba borracho o algo por el estilo?

—Bastante seguro.

Suspiró y sintió un peso despojarse de su espalda. El primero de sus temores siempre había sido hablar con su padre acerca de Scorpius y su segundo temor había sido por él al hablar con su propio padre. Y en ese momento resultaba que todos sus temores habían sido por completo sin fundamentos.

Sus padres parecían haberlo aceptado. Él día realmente se había vuelto perfecto.

Rose se abalanzó a los brazos de Scorpius y lo abrazó dejando su cabeza descansar en su pecho. Se sentía segura y querida. Maravilloso.

—¿Qué sucede? —Susurró contra su cabello.

—Estoy feliz.

Sintió el resonar de su pecho cuando soltó una ligera risa.

—Sí, yo también.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta los obligó a separarse.

La cabeza de Hugo se asomó por el resquilo de la puerta con los ojos vehementemente cerrados.

—¿Están decentes?

Rose tomó un cojin de los que había en el sillón y lo aventó con bastante puntería a su hermano.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Gritó.

—¿Entonces por qué me avientas esto? —Preguntó entrando con el cojín en la mano después de haber dado de lleno en su cara.

—Por insolente.

—¿Insolente? ¿Yo? —Se hizo el indignado mientras entrecerraba los ojos y haciendo una mueca con los labios negaba fehacientemente—. Yo que vengo a prevenirlos y a cuidar de la integridad física de Scorpius. Intento salvarlos y ¿es así como me pagan? Nunca jamás en mi vida lo volveré a hacer.

Hugo era bueno, bastante bueno de hecho, en actuación y en ese momento estaba representando uno de sus mejores papeles: el de indignación.

—No empieces con tus payasadas —Pidió Rose bastante divertida. Hugo podía ser fácilmente el maestro del drama.

—Está bien —Se encogió de hombros—, solo por esta vez no te diré mas nada. Estoy realmente bastante cansado —Se dejó caer en el sillón justo en medio de Rose y Scorpius y pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada uno—. ¿Y bien? —Se dirigió a Scorpius— ¿Ya eres mi cuñado?

Rose se puso roja completamente. Después de todo ese día ella suponía que estaban a un paso de oficialmente ser novios, porque realmente ¿después de todo lo que él hizo no era obvio que esa debía ser la culminación? Pero él aun no se lo había propuesto, aun no era algo oficial, ella sabía que lo iban a ser, tan solo faltaba que las palabras fueran dichas. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar su hermano a arruinar todo?

—Yo… —Scorpius carraspeó. Seguramente también sentía todo un dilema en su interior—. Nosotros…

—No me lo puedo creer —Interrumpió Hugo negando fervientemente con la cabeza—, aun no son novios. Después de todo lo que hicimos por ustedes y aun no pueden llegar a unas simples palabras. Ustedes puedes ser todo lo inteligentes que quieran entre las paredes de Hogwarts, pero cuando se trata de hacer algo práctico parecen simples niñitas.

—¡Hugo! —Gritó indignada Rose. ¿Qué se creía su hermano?

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —Se preguntó a él mismo y después buscó a Scorpius con la mirada—. ¿Quieres a mi hermana no es así?

La tierna mirada de Scorpius buscó la de ella mientras contestaba.

—Por supuesto.

Sintió su corazón palpitar de emoción, pero un segundo se acordó que su hermano estaba entre ellos y dirigió una moral mirada sobre él que seguía prestando atención a Scorpius.

—¿Quieres ser su novio?

Era bastante difícil que Scorpius se ruborizara, pero cuando lo hacía se notaba enseguida por el tono tan pálido de su piel, y en ese momento lo hizo ¡Completamente!

—Sí… —Respondió escuetamente.

Fue cuando Rose se preguntó si era posible que alguien muriera de un ataque al corazón por amor.

—Bien —Dijo su hermano ahora prestándole completa atención a ella—. ¿Tú lo quieres?

Ella tenía un nudo atracado en la garganta. Tan solo pudo asentir.

—Y obviamente quieres ser su novia, ¿no es así?

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras buscaba la mirada de Scorpius. Estaba fijamente clavada en la de ella y parecía temer su respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo ese día temiera por eso? Ella se sentí por completo de él.

—Sí.

—Muy bien —Dijo Hugo poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a ellos hizo de nuevo uso de su histrionismo bastante conocido—. Por el poder Weasley que me ha sido otorgado de nacimiento yo los declaro novio y novia —Se dirigió a Scorpius—. Ahora, puedes besar a tu novia.

Fue justo en ese momento que tanto ella como Scorpius estallaron en carcajadas.

Hugo era el mejor hermano que alguna persona pudiera tener.

Se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente.

—Te quiero —Le susurró al oído.

—Yo también, Rose —Contestó aferrándose a su abrazo.

Cuando se separaron vio que Scorpius estaba a un lado de ella de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así que… —Vaciló como muy poquísimas veces antes lo había hecho—. ¿Aceptamos la palabra de Hugo?

Se mordió el labio inferior volviéndose para verlo completamente.

—Sí —Susurró feliz dando un paso para acercarse a él.

—¡Esperen! —Gritó Hugo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta—. Hagan el favor de besarse hasta que yo haya salido de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—Y dense prisa —Agregó— porque mamá me envió a decirles que papá está a solo segundos de querer venir y tirar la puerta para hacerlos salir ya.

Esas palabras si que quebraron la unión de miradas que tenían ambos.

—¿A solo segundos? —Repitió— ¿No crees que esa debería haber sido lo primero que debiste decirnos?

Hugo sonrió de medio lado.

—Tal vez —Después de eso desapareció de la habitación cerrando la puerta contundentemente.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que la puerta vuelva a ser abierta pero por mi padre —Declaró Rose.

Scorpius asintió conforme y tomándose de las manos caminaron a la salida.

Un segundo antes de salir sintió la respiración de Scorpius en su oído y sus palabras suaves recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿en verdad eres mi novia?

Se tomó un segundo para respirar profundamente y que su sonrisa inundara su cara antes de contestar suavemente con la vista al frente.

—Sí.

Escuchó como Scorpius dejaba salir el aire aliviado y eso se ganó el que volteara y le plantara un rápido beso en los labios para después salir y aplacar a la furia Weasley.

* * *

Se toparon con el señor Weasley en la sala caminando de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada, la señora Weasley estaba sentada cuidándolo y Hugo estaba en la cocina, como siempre, comiendo.

La mirada penetrante de Ron por poco y lo atraviesa en cuanto lo registró en su radar.

—Tardaron demasiado —Gruñó.

—Ron —Advirtió su esposa.

Scorpius agradecía infinitamente que la señora Weasley estuviera ahí para aplacarlo. Argumentar con Ronald Weasley era una experiencia que por una vez en su vida bastaba.

Aferró su mano a la de Rose y respirando profundamente dio los últimos pasos hasta la sala.

—Ron, siéntate, por favor —Pidió la señora Weasley sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Para su gran sorpresa, Ron hizo caso y se sentó aun con la vista clavada sobre ellos.

—Tardaron demasiado —Murmuró entre dientes tomando un extraño cuadro con botones que presionó y de pronto un ruido tremendo se escuchó por detrás de él.

Se sobresaltó mientras daba vuelta y se encontró con una imagen en movimiento de varios hombres vestidos iguales que corrían detrás de un balón.

Era una televisión.

Había escuchado muchas veces de ellas e incluso había visto algunas, pero nunca una tan grande como la que tenían. Era enorme.

—¿Nunca habías visto una televisión, muchacho?

Scorpius buscó la voz y se encontró con la mirada de Harry Potter clavada en él. No tenía idea de que él estuviera ahí.

—¡Tío Harry! —Exclamó Rose mientras se separaba de él y corría a saludar a su tío—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Llegué hace un rato.

Nunca había visto a Harry Potter tan de cerca. No era como si alguna vez hubieran coincidido en algo mas que en el andén ¾ cada 1 de Septiembre. El niño que vivió no era tan poderoso como lo creía. Por lo menos de cerca no lo parecía.

—Rose, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo? —Preguntó acercándose a él mientras Ron gruñía insistentemente; Harry se dio cuenta de ello y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa que no fue contestada.

Scorpius estaba nervioso, esperaba no tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a otra furia contra su persona a causa de su familia. No quería tener nuevos problemas después de toda la felicidad que sentía en su interior.

Rose iba sosteniéndose del brazo de su tío mientras caminaban hacia él.

—Tío te presento a Scorpius —Dijo llegando a su lado—, Scorpius te presentó a mi tío Harry Potter.

Scorpius extendió su mano.

—Es un placer, señor.

Harry aceptó el apretón pero no lo dejó soltarse mientras enarcaba una ceja y le había una pregunta.

—¿Scorpius te llamas?

—Sí, señor.

—Es una elección de nombre bastante inusual.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Digamos que mi familia lo es.

Eso picó la curiosidad del señor Potter de inmediato.

—¿Quién es tu familia?

No podía decir que le sorprendiera la pregunta, dentro de una comunidad de magos como la de ellos eran verdaderamente fácil que todos se conocieran entre sí, o por lo menos conocieran a alguno de cada familia de magos, aun así tuvo que tragar saliva antes de contestar, porque era en ese momento donde empezaba lo realmente preocupante.

Tomando aire respondió:

—Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? —Repitió.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Algún parentesco con Draco Malfoy?

—Sí, señor. Es mi padre.

De inmediato soltó su mano y volteó buscando a Rose.

—¿Es tu amigo?

Rose se mordió el labio mientras sonreía cohibida.

—Es algo más que mi amigo.

Todos se quedaron pendiente de sus palabras. Incluso él. No era posible que ya quisiera decirlo a los cuatro vientos justamente ahí frente a sus padres y su tío. Justamente las personas que podían poner objeciones inmediatas. Ron Weasley ya había aceptado su presencia en esa casa, no era posible que quisiera atiborrarlo con mas cosas de las que era posible.

Rose suspiró antes de que en un murmullo le salieran las palabras.

—Es mi novio.

Simplemente no le importó. Y tenía que confesar que muy a pesar de tener miedo por la reacción de su suegro también sentía una enorme alegría de que ello lo estuviera reclamando como su novio. Suyo tal como ella era suya.

Pero eso no quitó que tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ellos. Solo uno ni siquiera notó sus palabras mientras se terminaba de preparar su sándwich. Hugo tan solo les sonrió, descaradamente.

Harry Potter palideció aunque no fue tan devastador como la palidez de Ron Weasley, la señora Weasley tan solo dejó su libro a un lado y observándolos suavemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Ronald simplemente se hundió un poco mas en su sillón mientras que Harry Potter buscó la posición de su amigo.

—¿Por qué Ron está tan tranquilo? —Preguntó a nadie en particular— ¿Qué no es necesario que lo agarremos antes de que intente matar al muchacho?

—Sus instintos asesinos fueron hace varias horas, Harry —Tranquilizó Hermione—. En este momento ya asimiló la idea.

Suspiró aliviado.

—Eso me alegra por ti muchacho, y también me alegra el que yo no haya estado aquí cuando estalló esto, no le hubiera hecho bien a mi espalda el tratar de controlar a Ron. Nada bien.

—¿En verdad son novios? —Repitió el señor Weasley y antes de que él pudiera contestar sintió la pequeña mano de Rose colándose en la suya y aferrándose.

Buscó la mirada de Rose y se encontró con ese fuego azul que le encantaba y mientras la observaba ella dijo una simple y contundente palabra.

—Sí.

Harry se movió justo frente a él. Tal vez por reflejos, por instinto o algo que tuviera que ver con ello. Pero nada pasó. Desde la cocina la risa de Hugo se hizo escuchar. Por su parte, el señor Potter se acomodó los anteojos mientras un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas.

—Bien, creo que hay hábitos que son difíciles de dejar atrás.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera haber dicho algo mas la puerta de la sala se abrió y de ella emergió un sonriente Albus con una aun mas sonriente Malory tomada de la mano.

Justo cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de toda la familia en la sala su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Albus repasó con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes que tenían los ojos sobre ellos. Scorpius sonrió. Por primera vez en todo el día las miradas no estaban sobre él.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante, Albus? —Preguntó el señor Potter con una mirada insinuante.

Scorpius volteó a ver a Rose.

—¿Podríamos escapar de esto? Ya fue demasiada furia contra los Malfoy por un día.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Mientras se daban la vuelta para buscar la salida escucharon la fuerte y resuelta contestación de Albus.

—Es mi novia. Malorie Malfoy.

Después de eso se desató el caos.

Scorpius y Rose empezaron a reír mientras la risa de Ronald Weasley se escuchaba hasta el siguiente condado y la caída al suelo de Harry Potter resonaba en toda la casa.

Él dejó de prestarle atención a todo lo demás cuando llegaron a la mitad del patio y Rose lo obligó a detenerse. Se puso frente a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó ella.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Es este nuestro final feliz?

—¿Final feliz?

Ella asintió.

—Como en un cuento de hadas.

Él no estaba seguro de a qué se refería ella. ¿Cuento de hadas?

Enarcó una ceja.

—Las hadas nunca se entrometieron en esta historia, nunca las hubiera dejado, son unas espantosas criaturas que solo buscan su propia satisfacción, además de que cobran muy caros los favores y…

La pequeña mano de Rose sobre sus labios lo obligaron a callar.

—Debí de explicarme un poco, pero es que a veces olvidó que no sabes mucho del mundo muggle —Sonrió mientras acariciaba su cara muy suavemente—. En mi mundo existe un tipo de cuentos para niñas en los que siempre hay un príncipe haciendo hasta de lo imposible por tener su final feliz con su amada.

—¿Hacer lo imposible?

Ella asintió.

—Matar dragones, luchar contra brujas malvadas, acabar con crueles madrastras —Sonrió suavemente como si quisiera compartir algo solamente con él. Se puso de puntitas hasta que sus caras quedaron de la misma altura. Scorpius paso sus manos por su cintura para acercarla aun mas—. En nuestro caso fue necesario derribar la furia de mi padre.

—Lo que no fue fácil —Tuvo que admitir.

Ella negó suavemente mientras la sonrisa permanecía en sus labios.

—No, no fue fácil, pero eso no te detuvo de intentarlo.

—En este punto nada me hubiera detenido.

—Ni siquiera si hubieras conocido a Ronald Weasley enfurecido.

Frunció las cejas.

—Pensé que había conocido a Ronald Weasley enfurecido.

Ella soltó una risita bastante escalofriante.

—No, ese fue Ronald Weasley previamente amenazado por mi madre de que si hacía algo le haría algo realmente malo.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Amenazado?

Se encogió de hombros.

—O algo por el estilo, de eso estoy segura.

—No creí que tu padre le temiera a tu madre.

—No le teme, la ama y esa es una razón aun mas importante para que mi padre no pueda decirle a mi madre nunca que no.

Scorpius sonrió. Tal vez conocía de hacía poco tiempo a Ronald Weasley, pero en ese momento podía decir que lo entendía. Clavó su mirada sobre Rose. Si ella llegara y le dijera que besara a su peor enemigo probablemente lo haría, aunque claro, siempre y cuando que el trato conllevara una gratificación muy agradable. Y él sabía que en cualquier trato que hiciera con ella las gratificaciones estarían a la orden del día. Él era muy feliz con ello.

—¿En qué estábamos? —Preguntó Rose sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¡Ah sí! Estábamos en nuestro final feliz…

Final feliz… él entendía el concepto, pero ese momento no se sentía como un final, era algo bastante diferente… era más bien…

—Es nuestro principio —La interrumpió y probablemente a Rose le gustara la idea puesto que sonrió ampliamente y acercó su cara a la de él.

—Nuestro principio —Afirmó mientras unía sus labios a los suyos. Fue mas una caricia que un beso. Uno que disfrutó suave y confortablemente, y que desgraciadamente fue rápidamente interrumpido por las voces de Albus y Malorie.

—¿Por qué nos dejaron solos ahí adentro? —Reprochó Malorie con las manos sobre su cintura y haciendo un puchero que le hizo recordar a la niña de seis años que un día había sido y que era tan fácil de enfadar.

—¿Fue tan malo? —Preguntó Rose.

—No —Contestó Albus sonrojándose—, pero tal vez eso fue porque mi padre aun está un poco en shock y entró en un desesperado intento de contactar con mi madre.

—¿Y logró contactarla?

—¡Sí! —Fue potente contestación de Malorie aun con sus manos sobre la cintura—. ¡Y el señor Potter la puso al teléfono conmigo! —Elevó las manos al cielo mientras gruñía—. No estoy segura de cómo, pero terminé aceptando una invitación para la fiesta familiar del domingo.

La compostura en la que se había mantenido Scorpius durante varios minutos se rompió y empezó a reír burlonamente.

—No te rías Scorpius —Lo reprendió Rose— porque si tu hermana va tu también vas a ir.

—Por supuesto que irá —Acordó al mismo tiempo Malorie. Hizo una pausa y una mueca se formó en su cara—, el señor Weasley lo dijo, aunque aun me preocupa la extraña expresión de su cara cuando lo dijo.

Scorpius tragó saliva. Eso no se escuchaba muy bueno.

Rose, quien se había mantenido entre los brazos de él se volvió suavemente y le acarició la mejilla.

—No te preocupes —Le sonrió cálidamente—, yo te protegeré.

Él le creyó. Además de que siendo sincero consigo mismo, tenía que aferrarse a cualquier creencia que pudiera porque de ninguna manera podría faltar a esa reunión Weasley donde todo el mundo lo odiaría por la simple mención de su apellido. Pero también tenía que aceptar que no le importaba demasiado, no cuando tendría a Rose a su lado y podría aferrarse a su mano o a cualquier parte de ella; al fin y al cabo era su novia, y él la reclamaría como tal cada vez que fuera necesario.

Sonrió.

Nada podría haber sido mejor.

O tal vez sí, pero en ese momento mientras veía en las profundidades de los ojos de Rose, en ese preciso segundo mientras observaba el alma más hermosa del mundo que lo amaba a él tanto o más de cómo él la amaba a ella, todo se sentía perfecto.

—¿Nos vamos Scorpius? —Preguntó su hermana algo menos furiosa, tal vez debería atribuir eso a que la mano de Albus estaba aferrada a la de ella y que habían pasado algunos minutos desde que él olvidara a su hermana y se centrara totalmente en Rose.

Él tuvo que hacer una mueca mientras desenredaba sus manos de la cintura de su novia.

—Si no hay remedio…

_Su novia…_ realmente sonaba bastante bien. Inevitablemente tuvo que sonreír. Rose no pudo pasar por alto esa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Tuvo que confesarlo mientras atrapaba su cara entre sus manos y la acercaba a él. No quería que nadie más escuchara sus palabras.

—Simplemente porque estoy feliz de poderte decir mi novia —Se acercó mas a ella, hasta que sintió su aliento en los labios—. Mía —Susurró.

La sonrisa de Rose se amplió mientras decía esa palabra que era capaz de remover su corazón.

—Tuya.

La besó suavemente, sin olvidar que tenía un público a solo unos pasos de distancia. Era tan solo la aceptación de un hecho contra el cual los dos lucharon a capa y espada durante años.

Amor.

Tan simple y tan puro como eso.

Scorpius tuvo que aceptarlo al fin. Tal vez nunca lo diría frente a nadie, tal vez incluso mucho menos frente a ella, pero era necesario para él aceptarlo. La amaba desde hacía años, tal vez incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que era el amor, antes incluso de saber que ella existía en su vida, antes incluso de… Bueno, de tantas cosas que no era necesario decirlas todas. Lo más importante para él en ese momento era que la amaba y aun algo mucho más importante era que ella lo amaba.

La volvió a besar una última vez antes de despedirse y desaparecer en medio del jardín de su novia con la plena certeza de que vería esa casa muchas veces durante los próximos años…

* * *

Rose seguía con la mano en alto cuando su novio al fin desapareció. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Aun no podía explicar cómo tanta felicidad pudiera caber en el cuerpo de una persona.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en cometer asesinato —Las palabras de Albus la sacaron bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Aun no estoy seguro si utilizar una poción o un hechizo.

—¿A quién quiere matar?

—A tu hermano.

—¿A Hugo?

Albus levantó una ceja, molesto.

—No sabía que tuvieras otro hermano.

Ella tuvo que patearse mentalmente.

—Sí, lo siento —Hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar una explicación a sus palabras. Cuando fue definitivo que no la encontraría tuvo que preguntar—. Por lo menos podrías decirme por qué quieres matarlo.

—Él fue quien le dio la idea a mi padre de que debía llamar a mamá y después él tuvo la genial idea de que Malorie fuera el domingo.

—No pensé que eso te molestara.

—¡Por supuesto que no me molesta!

—¿Entonces?

La cara de Albus se abatió mientras escondía la mirada.

—Me preocupa… —Confesó.

—¿Por qué?

—Rose tu sabes perfectamente cómo es la familia. La mitad de ellos aun piensa que los Malfoy son unas de esas pocas familias que deberían estar tras las rejas por todos los crímenes que cometieron, no les interesa que Malfoy sea mientras lleven el apellido.

Rose entendía sus preocupaciones muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo conocía a su familia aun mejor.

—Todo estará bien —Aferró la mano de su primo con la suya y le sonrió—. Además no estará toda la familia el domingo, tan solo nosotros.

—No estés tan segura de eso, Rose —La voz de Hugo resonó desde la puerta—, puede que alguien hiciera algunas llamadas y que el domingo se haga una verdadera fiesta familiar para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la familia…

Por la expresión de Hugo probablemente quiso decir algo más, pero la mirada que le lanzó ella lo desalentó.

—Muchacho inteligente… —Susurró.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres cometer fratricidio?

Sonrió mientras una idea surgía en su mente.

—¿Qué te parecería mejor preguntarle a Malorie si no tiene una prima con el apellido Malfoy que pudiera llevar a la fiesta?

—¿Para qué querríamos invitar a alguien…? —Se detuvo cuando la idea también se formó en su cabeza. Sonrió—. Eres descabellada Rose Weasley. Recuérdame jamás hacerte enojar.

—Eso depende exclusivamente de ti, primo —Le aseguró sonriendo.

Albus sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y regresaba a la casa para tratar de calmar un poco a su padre.

Mientras tanto Rose se quedó viendo al lugar donde Scorpius había desaparecido y mientras sonreía susurró al viento una palabra que se había quedado grabada en el corazón con fuego.

—Mío…

**Fin**

* * *

**Digamos que hasta aquí termina la historia que comencé hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo la fecha... (:**

**empezó siendo un simple fic que debía terminar en poco tiempo, pero ya sabes a veces uno quiere hacer las cosas, y lo desea de todo corazón pero las situaciones se ponen un tanto complicadas :/ pero bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes.**

**quiero decir gracias. gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que a pensar del tiempo siguieron entrando a leer las locuras que llegaban a mi cabeza y que yo plasmaba en palabras. y creo que aun y siendo las palabras el medio por el cual me expreso no encuentro algo mejor que decir mas que: GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. **

**PD. puse Fin, pero... ¿les parece esto un final? creo que tengo una última sorpresa para ustedes que espero llegue antes de terminar el año. las vacaciones deben de servir de algo! un epilogo que para serles sincera se me acaba de ocurrir xD**

**los quiero mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes que entran a leer esto que algunos de ustedes consideran bueno y que por ello dejan un review, y que por cierto los estaré esperando y esta vez prometo contestar! (:**

**XOXO**

**rosa . chocolate**

**o para todos aquellos que me conocen simplemente "wendy" (:**


End file.
